Change in the Story
by TheZygomaticArch
Summary: I didn't like how the relationship between B&B was handled after Doctor in the Photo- so here's is my alternative. I wanted more struggle and passion! And then what happens when they DO get together? Lots of love,conflict,&twists. Same crimes. New story.
1. The Change in the Story

**I've been generally unhappy with the way the relationship between Booth and Brennan was handled since Doctor in the Photo. So picking up from there, here's what I would have liked too have seen happen. Same crimes; different stories. Hope you enjoy. **  
**This story picks up directly after Booth drops Brennan off after her big confession in Doctor in the Photo.**

**I own nothing here. Bones is not mine. Just having fun. **

* * *

Brennan turned on the light and walked into her apartment. Her clothes and shoes were soaked with rain and mud—normally that would have mattered on the fine hard wood floors of her apartment—but now she was to tired. To emotionally drained. She smiled sadly at the thought and her lack of concern. Only a couple of years ago she would have been more careful—taking off her boots immediately and grabbing a towel from her kitchen to wipe up any water that might damage the floors. Who was this person she'd become? She felt like a stranger in her own skin.

The goodbye had been awkward. A little painful even. Booth usually didn't drop her off on the sidewalk in front of her building. Normally, he'd come up or at least—especially in recent months with the new development of Hannah—walk her to her door. Tonight, however, was different.

Brennan had been silent the whole way back and Booth, as a courtesy to her she suspected, returned the favor. Pain was a very private thing to Brennan, she could think of a thousand classic torture techniques she'd rather endure than let this very private part of her be set on display. With Booth it was worse, though. He knew her to well and while it typically was comforting for her, at that moment sitting in the car—she felt emotionally violated. He knew the extent of her agony and the weight her confession carried. This all made her incredibly uncomfortable as she sat motionless in his passenger seat for those long twenty minutes until they reached her apartment. She stared out the window trying to hide her tear stained face and quite her breathing so that he wouldn't have the urge to look over at her. The gig was up once they reached her place, however. She considered making a bolt for it—he wouldn't have to see her and she wouldn't have to see him. But, although her heart was crushed, she wasn't heartless. If she left him like that, so suddenly and coldly, she knew she would just be giving him another reason to worry.

She opened the car door and stepped out before turning to finally face him. He'd seen her cry plenty of times, but he'd never been the cause of it. The sight of her puffy red eyes and nose sent shooting pain through his stomach as she gave a slight smile back at him. For the last twenty minutes he had been trying to sneak glances of her, and now there it was.

She made brief eye contact with him and broke it as she turned, "Goodbye, Booth". The words made her choke and she moved to quickly get away. Screw politeness—she couldn't let him see her break down again.

"Night. I'll see you tomorrow," the way she said goodbye had made him nervous. He was hoping that maybe she'd turn around or at least call back affirming that he would, indeed, see her tomorrow. He didn't want this night to be the last time he'd ever see her.

Brennan gave no response back and swiftly hurried out of the rain and past her doorman. Booth unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door—prepared to chase her down. He couldn't lose her as a partner and he certainly couldn't lose her in his life. Maybe they weren't going be together in that way—but she had become such an important piece of his life he couldn't let her just drop out because they hit a rough patch. He didn't leave her when she had done the same to him. It wouldn't be fair.

Booth stood outside of his car. The door was still open and rain was pouring inside. The chase had stopped before it began. Maybe it wouldn't be fair of her to leave him after he had stayed by her—but he would understand it if she did. The situation was different this time. She had turned him down because she wanted to protect him, herself and their relationship. He turned her down for another woman.

Booth slumped back into his car and Brennan stood in her door way.

Alcohol was certainly the tempting option to end her night, but she figured opting for a shower might be the more beneficial choice. She walked to her bedroom; ready to peal off her damp clothing when she noticed her unmade bed. Another sign, like her wet hard wood floors, of the person she was now becoming. She didn't like these new traits she had developed. They were careless and irrational—and maybe they wouldn't be so bad if they had been a product of her finally not being alone—but she was. She was alone still. It hadn't mattered that she had learned to be more open or to let things slide because in the end it was just her and a slightly messier apartment.

It was all so depressing and it was certainly not a productive use of her time standing their in her room staring and wrinkled sheets. Brennan turned on her shower and stripped down. The heat and the steam felt good as it washed the residue of the night off her skin. But as she stood in the down pour of warm water, she could not control her mind's fixation on the previous events of the night.

It always amazed Brennan how, in the aftermath of distressing events, her heart would actually feel physically hurt. She knew she was in good shape and ate very well—her heart should not feel the way it did for all logical reasons. Although she never place much, if any, stock in phycology—emotions should not have the power to effect the body in such a way—but they do. If she metaphorically had her heart broken; she should not be feeling pain in her heart. They should not be inversely related. Yet here she was. It could be the stress of the situation—emotional stress has been proven to create physical stress on the body—but it all seemed like maybe a little more. True heartache.

She loved Booth. After all this time she could finally admit it too herself. She loved Booth and in more than just a platonic way. It was unconditional and sexual and confusing—it was all there and had been for longer than she knew. She could feel her eyes start to tear and her throat beginning to tighten the more she thought about it. It was ridiculous for her to be feeling this way. She was smart and successful—that should be more than enough for her to feel satisfied. It was selfish of her to want more. And selfish of her to want to take Booth away from Hannah when she was the one he loved. She tried to fight off the second wave of break down she knew she was on the verge of hitting, but eventually she just killed her defenses. She allowed herself to have this night to hash it all out with herself and in the morning she'd put it all to rest.

* * *

First chapter was really about establishing where they're at emotional. More action will follow.

Please review. I'd love the feedback!


	2. The Confusion in the Mind

**The following morning.**

**Again. I own nothing. Bones is not mine. Just having fun.**

* * *

Chapter2

Booth had been sitting in her office for the last 30 minutes and was starting to worry. Brennan should have been at the lab almost an hour but still no sight of her. It wasn't like her to be late, normally she was annoyingly on time and as every minute pasted he began to wonder if she was coming in at all. He resisted the urge to call her after he convinced himself last night that it would be better to talk to her in person. He was much better face to face than he was on the phone or with e-mail; he had a knack for reading people and intuitively knowing how to respond. But maybe he should have called. Maybe ambushing her with a long speech of what their partnership meant was not the way to go. The night before he had thought of several metaphors and anecdotes he planned on reciting to her—but as he fixated on his watch, they all seemed to escape him.

Last night had been sleepless for Booth. As he lied with his arms around Hannah, he could not shake the sight of Brennan leaving out of his mind. Part of him didn't want to as he was afraid that it might be last time he would ever see her.

His thoughts were interrupted as Cam and Angela entered Brennan's office.

"Morning, Booth, have you seen Dr. Brennan?" Cam inquired as she saw him Booth sitting nervously on Brennan's couch.

"Uh… no. Have you heard from her, Cam? Has she been in yet? I've been waiting here for her," he asked—edgy and hopeful.

"Nope, not yet. If you see her, though, let her know I need her report and notes on our brilliant deceased doctor by the end of the day," Cam replied.

"Yeah. No problem, Cam. I'll let her know," Booth told her as she and Angela turned to leave.

But before they were out the door, Angela picked up a scent.

"You look tired, Booth. Long night?" she pried. Something was up.

Booth suddenly felt uneasy. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Have you… have you talked to Bones?"

"Not today…" Angela responded slyly; now certain that something had indeed happen between the two partners the night before.

"Well if you do, tell her to call me. Please," he asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I will. I definitely, will," Angela told him; now forming possible scenarios in her mind as she turned to leave with Cam.

Once they were out of Booth's ear shot, Cam broke the silence. "So that certainly seemed like more than nothing back there…"

"God, I hope so," Angela bursted. As far as she could tell the inevitable might have finally happened for the crime fighting pair.

"You don't think it finally happened, do you?" Cam was shocked but altogether not surprised. Despite her history with Booth, she had seen early on the growing love between Brennan and Booth, and like the hopeless romantic she was—she couldn't wait to see it finally come to form.

"Nervous Booth. Missing in action Brennan. They most certainly did the nasty last night," Angela was already planning the wedding in her mind.

"Its not even 9am. Shouldn't they still be wrestling around in the sheets?"

"This is Brennan and Booth we're talking about. Brennan can't just have a wild night of passion without putting up a little bit of a fight. Trust me, she's hiding," Angela knew her best friend all to well.

"I certainly do not envy that woman," Cam laughed.

"Ain't that the truth!" the two women split and went off about their work both giddy and excited for their friends.

Up high on the second floor of the Jeffersonian lab sat Dr. Temperance Brennan. She had nestled herself into one of several lounge areas that over looked her lab; paper work scattered on the coffee table and sofa round her. She had been at the lab since six thirty as result of a sleepless night. Brennan had always opted for not sleeping at the Jeffersonian rather than not sleeping in her bed. The paper worked soothed her and kept thoughts about the night before at bay. She had finished her report and organized her notes on the dead surgeon and was now in the process of fact checking a forensic TV show she'd never heard of. It was a job that would normally appear last on her to-do list, but had been given priority on this particular morning.

"So this is where you've been…" Angela startled her, but she was glad it wasn't Booth.

"I've been working, Ange" Brennan knew Angela had a talent for reading her well and she thought if she kept her words short she might be able to dodge the topic of last night.

"You've been hiding, Sweetie," After all these years, Angela had no problem calling Brennan out. It was good for her.

"I am not," Brennan lied. "The desk light in my office went out so I moved up here to see. It has… why do you think I'd be hiding?"

"Maybe because Booth is down stairs in your office waiting for you and after last night you're trying to avoid him."

"How do you know about last night?" terror hit Brennan stomach hard. Last night had been enough for her. Knowing that she would have to eventually face Booth was enough. But having all of her friends and colleagues know the story of her painful rejection—it was just too much. How was she supposed to work when she knew that they would all be watching her? Wondering if she was okay and taking pity on her. Booth should have been more discrete. He shouldn't have told anyone.

"Sweetie…" Angela started, but before she could finish Brennan was up and rounding for the stairs. The dejection she had been feeling had turned too rage within an instant. While sadness was difficult emotion for Brennan too express—anger had never been much of an obstacle.


	3. The Fight in the Lab

**Again. I own nothing. Bone's ain't mine. Just playing around.**

**BTW: Please read and review guys. I'd love the feedback!**

* * *

Booth was so happy to see Brennan that he didn't notices the fury in her eyes as she darted towards him. The relief he was feeling temporally blindsided him until he felt a sharp stinging slap hit his face. He may have been thrilled to see her, but the feeling was certainly not mutual.

"You had no right. No right!" Her words were shrill and severe.

"Bones, I'm sorry! I'm just so glad that you didn't leave," Booth was just trying to catch up and gain some feeling back into is cheek.

"Why would I leave? Because of you? That would be completely ridiculous, Booth. I'm a grown woman not a 15 year old girl," Not only had he made public what had happened to her last night—now he was insulting her ability to be professional. "What happens between us is private! You told me that! You had no right to say anything to anyone!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything to anyone." Booth suddenly realized that whatever this was, it wasn't about him rejecting her.

Brennan, however, was dumbfounded by his lack of awareness. "You told Angela. You told her. Who else have you told?"

"I didn't say anything to Angela. I told her that I'd been looking for you and to tell you that. That's all," The situation was finally starting to be come a little less cloudy to Booth.

"You didn't tell her… about…"

"Last night? No. I wouldn't do that. Whatever conclusion Angela got to she got there on her own."

Brennan's face was suddenly turning several shades of red. She was suddenly aware of the spectacle she was putting on for the whole lab. If people didn't know her business before—they did now. "Oh," was all she could manage.

"Wait. You've known this whole time I was waiting for you in your office. Talk about acting 15," Booth regretted the words the moment they fell out of his mouth.

"I was working. If you needed something you have Cam and several perfectly qualified interns to assist you. You shouldn't need me. Unless it was something else and in that case this is not the place."

"Bones, I…" He was no longer looking at the Brennan he knew. It was like the last five years had never happened. She was building her walls back up.

"I'm busy, Booth," Brennan huffed. "I'm sorry if you feel bad about what happened, but it's really of no significance. Excuse me."

With that Brennan was gone. Booth looked around to all the eyes that were on him and watched as they awkwardly tried to causally resume their work.

He knew she didn't mean it. She was hurt and just trying to hurt him back. Booth still felt guilty, though, he had broken her and all the progress she had made.

Hodgins, Angela and Cam were suddenly at Booth's sides.

"So what, exactly, did happen between you too last night?" Hodgins was the only one who had enough courage to just say it.

Booth looked at them. After all that, what could be the harm in telling them now? "Brennan, told me she loved me last night. Well not exactly love but… that was sort of the idea."

"And what did you say back?" Angela could tell this wasn't the happy ending she had been imagining earlier this morning.

"I told her I was with Hannah. That I loved Hannah. Love Hannah."

"I didn't know you guys were that serious," Cam said.

"Apparently neither did, Bones," Booth didn't understand how he could feel so ashamed for doing what he felt was the right thing. "She took it pretty hard."

With that, Angela rolled her eyes and left in Brennan's direction. She wasn't about to stand there and pretend to feel sorry for Booth.

"Don't worry about it, man," Hodgins could see Booth was about to call after Angela. "You just broke her best friend's heart. By the woman code, she has to hate your guts for a little while. She doesn't mean it."

"Uh… thanks, Hodgins," Booth appreciated the honest. At least he thought he did. "I guess I should start looking for a new FBI agent for her."

"Oo… I wouldn't do that," Cam interjected. "You think that first slap hurt—you sure you want to insinuate that she's not rational enough to work with you?"

"Well I don't know what else to do."

"You've just got to deal with it, Seeley."

Cam and Hodgins walked away leaving Booth standing alone outside Brennan's office. He thought he had done the right thing. He loved Hannah, he really did. He couldn't just kick her out after she moved all the way to Washington to be with him. That was the right thing to do, but he still felt crappy and guilty for it.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. They had a case… or maybe just Booth had a case. She told him too use her interns so that's what he'd do. If he gave her some space maybe she'd come back. At least that's what he hoped.

Meanwhile, Brennan had returned upstairs to her work. She was agitated and embarrassed of the show she had just given the entire lab moments before. Booth hadn't done anything wrong—and she knew that—but for whatever reason she still felt the need to try and hurt him down stairs. It was childish and groundless—and not nearly as satisfying as she was hoping when the words flew out of her mouth. She had planned to start over today. To get new perspective and move on—but she was off to a pretty horrible start.

"So you didn't sleep together," Angela had tracked Brennan down again.

"Nope. I really would rather not talk about it, Angela. Sorry. Go find something else to entertain you," It was harsh and Brennan knew it.

"I'm just going to take that as misplaced anger and ignore it," Angela paused. She was trying to find the right words to leave her with. "I'm… I'm really proud of you, Sweetie. You put yourself out there. And while I know your hating yourself for it now, it was a good thing. Opening your heart up is never a bad thing—it proof that you're a more highly evolved species"

Brennan smiled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No. I was just trying to give you a sciencey example. Keep your heart open. It's worth it. Trust me." Angela turned to leave. She hoped that what she had said landed somewhere in Brennan.

"I told him how I felt," Angela turned back and went to sit on the couch next to her. "I don't really know why I did it. I think it was just a result of lack of sleep and the case. I told him that I didn't want to have any regrets and that I should have accepted when he offered the choice of us being more than just professional."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Sweetie," This was news to Angela. "He told you how he felt? When? Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"It was last year. And I told him no, but I had very good reasons," Suddenly that whole night was silently running on loop in Brennan's head. The kiss. The tears. Everything.

There wasn't much Angela could say. She threw her arms around Brennan and they sat there in silence for a while. Brennan had enough words. Right now she just needed someone to let her know she wasn't alone, and Angela knew that.


	4. The Bitch on the Phone

**Later that same day.**

**I don't own Bones. So this is just fun. Yeah you know it. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Booth was at his kitchen table going over the facts. There had been a body found in a decomposing shower earlier that day. It was female, mid twenties and of Asian background. She'd been decomposing in a hot shower for a while and was starting to look like Swiss cheese. Booth wasn't good with the forensic details—never had been. That's what Brennan was there for. Booth had the aid of the interns and the whole squints squad—Brenna was probably looking over the remains at that moment—but not have her there with him to sift through the specifics made his job much more difficult. He was beginning to wonder how he ever solved cases with out her. He was also distracted and that didn't much help.

Maybe he was just uncomfortable. He's kitchen chairs had never been particularly comfy—moving too his couch seemed to be a better option. Booth grabbed the case files and set them on the coffee table. He went to his bookshelf and grabbed a random book he could use to write against while he took notes. It was a random selection, but it shouldn't have been such a shock to Booth. Brennan's book was suddenly in his hand; one of the many she had dedicated to him over the years. He couldn't get a way from her. Despite the fact that he was living with an entirely different woman, Brennan's presence had made a much bigger impact on his apartment. Looking down at the book, he was suddenly becoming very pissed off. He remembered the way he had felt when he had seen the dedication. He remembered before he went to Iraq and how he used to read her books at night when he felt lonely. The racy scenes, in particular, he'd given frequent attention too. Even after Brennan had told him that they were inspired by Angela's escapades—he still had always felt that there was more of her in there than she'd ever let on. And a lot of him in there as well.

Now the sight of the books charged him with agitation. If she had just let him in that night, they wouldn't be here. He put his heart on the line and she rejected him—and he told her that he was going to have to move on. She knew that and seemed to accept it—but last night she was staring at him doe-eyed and hopefully like she had expected him to been waiting on her this whole time. How did this all add up to him being the bad guy?

Suddenly he heard the lock on his front door open. Hannah was home. He put the book back on the shelf; thinking maybe tomorrow he'd box them away. He didn't want Hannah suddenly getting curious and uncovering the contents of Brennan's books. Especially the extra attention he'd given the more explicit pages.

"Hey, babe," Hannah came through the apartment with bags of take out. They'd been eating take out practically every night since she had moved in. Cooking was certainly not one of her talents. "I picked up some food, are you hungry?"

Booth was suddenly snapped back into reality, "Uh, hey! Yeah, I'm starving. I haven't eaten yet."

They went to the kitchen and began unpacking the to-go boxes. Indian food. Third time in the last week. It was sweet of Hannah to pick up the food but Booth was getting tired of the same old thing. He looked down at the food; it'd be another night of indigestion. Great.

"Seeley? Something wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Hey… why don't we go out to eat tonight? We'll go some place nice. How's that?" A night out might just be the cure.

"Seeley. I just spent, like, 30 bucks on food. I'm tired. I've been running around DC all day," Hannah was suddenly annoyed at his lack of appreciation.

"It was just a suggestion," They were both becoming a little on edge as they sat down to eat.

"How was work?" That was loaded question for Booth. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or if it was one of those things that are better left unsaid. He didn't want to make her feel insecure about their relationship but he knew she's probably find out. Hannah and Brennan had been developing a friendship— it was best if she heard it from him.

"It was interesting."

"Interesting? New case?" Hannah assumed.

"Yeah, but that wasn't exactly the interesting part, or I guess the bad part," He knew it might be easier if he was just straight forward. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it, Seeley," Hannah was suddenly a little nervous.

"Something happened with me and Dr. Brennan last night," He knew the way he worded that—it could easily be mistaken. He didn't need another misunderstanding so he back pedaled. "Nothing happened. Dr. Brennan just informed me…" The formal speak wasn't working and felt awkward. "Bones, told me she has feelings for me. But I told her that I was with you now. That I loved you." He reached forward and held Hannah's hand.

Hannah was unimpressed and pulled away. "She told you that?"

"Yeah, but I told her I loved you." Booth was a little hurt that she was unfazed by his declaration of love.

"That bitch!" Hannah got up from the table and began pacing around the kitchen.

"Woah woah!" He loved Hannah, but it wasn't okay for her to call Brennan a bitch. It wasn't okay for anyone. "Don't call her that. She's not a bitch. She's my partner."

Hannah went for her purse and began digging for her cellphone. "Are you kidding me? She pretends to be my friend and then she schemes to seduce you away from me? I'm dealing with this."

Booth grabbed the cellphone from her. "Hey—she didn't seduce me. She wasn't trying to. She was just telling me how she felt. You don't know how difficult that was for her. She wasn't trying to hurt you or anybody. She's not like that."

"Seeley…"

"Temperance and I have history together—not like that… but she means a lot to me. Hannah… I used to have feelings for her. It was before you and I were together and I told her. She didn't feel the same way. I was miserable. And then I met you. I moved on. You have nothing to worry about,"

"Who said I was worried? I was annoyed. Insulted. I never said I was worried. Do you think I should be worried, Seeley?" Her wrath suddenly narrowed to Booth.

"What? No. I'm not saying that. But you're not going to call her up and threaten her. She doesn't deserve that. She didn't do anything wrong," Just moments before Booth was pissed off at Brennan and now he was defending her. Protecting her. It was his natural instinct.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"It's a yes or no answer, Seeley. You do or you don't,"

Booth hadn't been ready for that question. There was hesitation. "I've known Temperance for a long time. She's not an easy person. She's difficult, actually. She's stubborn and… very honest," He began to stare down at the floor. He was getting misty eyed. "She's always been there for me. She's saved my life. I'm always going to love her… but… but not in the same way as you," Booth couldn't tell if that was the truth. He wasn't sure if he was convincing her or him.

Hannah smiled at Booth. She went to him. Kissed him on the cheek and held him. Convinced, or at least it seemed.

"That's all I wanted to know."

Booth didn't return her hold. He just looked gravely at the wall behind them. Holding the person you love shouldn't feel so bad. But it did. He looked down at the phone still in his hand. Before he had grabbed the phone away from Hannah, the phone had already dialed. He wasn't sure if it was her machine on the other end or Brennan herself. He knew it didn't really matter—one way or another she knew. He ended the call.


	5. The Insight to the Agent

**TIME JUMP... just a tiny bit, though.**

**Again. I own nothing. Bones isn't mine. **

**Please read and review! I love the feedback!**

* * *

A few days had past. The case was now closed. Brennan and Booth had been civil towards one another, hostilities had subsided but the tension was ever present. Brennan had chosen to stay in the lab on this case and to her relief; no one seemed to question her. No one had said much of anything at all to her that wasn't directly related to the case and for that she was grateful. Sweets, on the other hand, had been frequently calling and messaging her. He was eager to get her and Booth into his office to poke and prod. Brennan knew he didn't mean any harm; she just never wanted to be psychoanalyzed—least of all now. Ignoring his calls and blowing him off in the lab seemed to be the best option.

Brennan thought about it as she sat dazed in her office. She'd been spending all of her time in the lab since the incident and was running out of projects to keep her busy. There were still hundreds of remains left to be identified in "limbo", but at this moment it didn't seem particularly appealing.

She missed working the field with Booth. Not just because of Booth, but because of the risk beyond the safety of the lab. The new discoveries. While she loved the Jeffersonian, she missed the feeling of existing some place away from bones and microscopes. Traveling the world as an anthropologist, she mostly observed the world—she had never really been a part of it until Booth came along allowed that opportunity. Going back to her life before seemed altogether disheartening.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Cam entered her office.

"I got your notes and report on the counterfeit purse case," Cam told her.

"I know," Brennan was unsure why Cam was here to tell her something she already knew.

"Good."

"Yes," Cam hadn't left. Obviously, this was more than just to inform Brennan that she received her case file. That was lost on Brennan, though. "I need to know if you're going back into the field with Booth."

This had caught Brennan off guard. No one had mentioned anything to her yet so she was surprised when it finally happened. "I haven't decided yet. If this case is any indication, it shows that my presence out side the lab is not necessarily required in the investigation".

"You can't keep avoiding Booth because of what happened, Dr. Brennan," It was a bold move by Cam.

"I fail to see why the personal details mine or Booth personal life has importance in a murder investigation," Brennan was slightly offended. She was a professional and it was none of Cam's business.

"Only it does. It took both of you four days longer than it usually takes you to put a case away, that effects me and it effects the lab," Cam knew she had Brennan there.

"It was a difficult case, Cam. The murdered was an FBI agent…" Brennan was suddenly getting defensive. "If the case took longer to solve than that's on Booth's end. I had the facts and I acquired them efficiently."

"I'm not saying you didn't, I'm saying things work better when the two of you aren't walking on egg shells and can communicate beyond five word sentences."

Brennan knew she had lost this battle. She couldn't defend herself. The case had taken longer than was necessary, but this still didn't mean that she would be returning to field work. "I don't know if I'll be working in the field anymore… but, I will do my best to be more proficient. Provided that the facts are not ignored."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Cam knew not to push her now. It was the most satisfying answer she was going to get from Brennan now. Not exactly what she wanted, but she could push for more later. Cam turned to leave but was press with the overwhelming desire to share her unsolicited opinion. She and Brennan had never been particularly close, but by now Cam certainly considered Dr. Brennan to be a friend. "Can I give you some advice? Well its not really advice and I'm not so much as asking as I'm just going to give it to you," Cam took a deep breath. "Booth is going to do what he thinks is honorably right…"

"Cam…" Brennan was attempting to cut her off.

"No. Just let me finish. Booth is going to do what he thinks is honorable and right because he is just that kind of guy. He doesn't leave one woman for another. It's a good quality if you think about it," Cam could tell Brennan was becoming increasingly uneasy. "It's just my thoughts. I've known Booth for a long time. He lives by a code of honor. It's a little stupid sometimes but so is Booth"

"I don't understand…"

"I think you do, Dr. Brennan. My point is, just… hang in there. Like I said, I've known Booth for a long time. I know when something is an obligation to him and when it's a little more." And with that Cam had left.

Brennan leaned back in her chair absorbing what Cam had said. She knew what Cam had meant although she pretended not too. It instilled in her a tiny flicker of hope that she would soon shake away. Nothing had really changed from the moments before Cam came into her office and the moments after she had left. Booth was honorable. So what? Brennan knew that, it didn't mean she should suddenly be optimistic. It wouldn't change anything and she would just find herself foolishly sitting around for nothing.

It was still nice to hear, though.

Brennan didn't want to think about it anymore. She'd only end up over analyzing things and would just make things worse. She turned to her computer. One new email. It was from Hannah.

* * *

**Sweets chapter coming up next! Don't you think they're due for a session?**


	6. The Reason in the Break

**Woot! New chapter!**

**Again I own nothing! Bones is not mine!**

**btw...I'm thrilled with all the traffic this story has been getting... but I'm not sure if people are digging it. If you like it let me know (validation fuels me lol). If you don't let me know that too. **

* * *

One week later, it finally happened. The three of them were finally about to address the issues that had been plaguing them for the last couple years. Or, at least that's what Dr. Lance Sweets had been romanticizing in his head. He sat in front of Brennan and Booth and watched in silence as Brennan stared blankly at the wall and Booth played with his tie. He was observing them. Noting and comparing the space relationship of today to past sessions. He was concerned for his friends, but a little bit giddy that he had finally been able to secure them both into a session. Being the professional that he was, however, he hid his excitement and decided he best proceed with caution and patience.

Booth hand was getting tired. He didn't like being looked at and judged. He felt like a lab rat so he fixated on his tie to make the time go by faster. Sweets knew this and made several mental notes about it in previous sessions. Booth wanted Sweet's help, but he didn't want to jump through loops to get it. Brennan on the other hand was perfectly content to stare at the wall. She didn't mind Sweets watching and making physiological assessments about her. They would be based nothing in fact—nothing more than guess work. Mostly, Brennan just thought this was a waste of time.

Brennan looked at her watch. She'd humored the kid long enough. "I don't know what we're doing… but I came her to inform you, Sweets, that this will be my last session." It was very matter of fact.

Suddenly, Sweets had been caught completely off guard. He had planned so much and now he was seeing it fly out the window. "What? Dr. Brennan you're required by the FBI to go through counseling sessions. You have to be cleared for duty. I'm the one who does the clearing so that you can work together," Sweets had worked to hard. He would not lose this!

"I will not be continuing field work with Booth, so it doesn't seem logical. Or necessary. Its never really seemed necessary… but…" Brennan wasn't trying to be mean. She was only doing what she thought was the rational thing. If she wasn't working with Booth their sessions would be a waste of time for Sweets. It was a favor if anything.

Booth, however, was stunned. "Wait. What? You're not working with me anymore?"

"You didn't know about this?" Sweets now felt better that he wasn't the only one that was being dumped.

"No—when were you going to tell me this?" Booth didn't understand how after Brennan's big speech about being profession, she could just leave him like this.

"Today. I was going to tell you both today. That's why I'm here," Things were suddenly becoming more awkward for Brennan. "I don't understand why you're so upset. We'll still work together I'm just going to work from the lab."

Booth sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe this.

"Dr. Brennan, do you think this could be a manifestation of your unwillingness to face the new feelings that have surfaced between you and agent Booth?" Sweets could talk her down. He was sure of it. This could actually lead to something good.

"What? No. Of coarse not. It was unpleasant, but it's not the reason I'm not continuing my partnership with Booth."

Not continuing their partnership? That stung Booth hard.

"I'm not discontinuing our partnership—that's not what I meant," Brennan placed her hand on Booth's knee. Brennan realized what she had said. She could see Booth looking sternly out the window. He still wasn't looking at her. She removed her hand. "We'll still work together. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Booth's focus was still outside. He couldn't look at her.

"Perhaps, Dr. Brennan, fleeing—or abandoning the situation is your way of coping with emotions that you find uncomfortable."

Booth looked over at Sweets. He was livid with Brennan but Sweet's was starting to go a little far.

"Just hear me out," Sweets was treading shallow water. The "abandoning" comment had been a harsh blow. "You have a fight or flight response, Dr. Brennan. If you feel like you're physically threatened—you will instinctually go into fight mode. But—if you are emotionally threatened—you will flight. Abandon the situation—it's a trait you've learned and observed from adolescents."

"Sweets," Booth was warning him.

Nervous, but not enough to be stopped, Sweets continued. "When Agent Booth under went his surgery and woke up with an alternative perception of you—you left. After Booth expressed his feelings for you—you signed up for a year long trip on the other side of the world. Even your first case—when Booth got to close, you left."

This was why Brennan hated physiology. There was so much he wasn't taking into account. "I can work with Booth. I'm not 'abandoning' anything. Hannah asked me to."

"Hannah asked you to what, Bones?" He suddenly wasn't mad at her anymore—but he was still mad.

"I got an email from her about a week ago. She requested that I only interact with you when it was indispensable or prudent to the case. She said it would make her feel better. And while I wasn't elated that you had informed her of… the feelings I had expressed… I accept that you are in a committed relationship and that you were required to tell her." Sweets and Booth were feeling rather foolish right now she suspected.

Booth wasn't as understanding as she thought he would have been. He bolted up and went for the door. She couldn't tell if he was upset with her or if it was the email. Silently, she hoped it was the email.

"Hannah emailed you to stay away from Booth?" Sweets didn't see that one coming.

"Yes. She said it would make her feel more comfortable. I wouldn't normally have considered but my expertise can be applied from the Jeffersonian. And Hannah is my friend, so I wanted to mend that relationship," When Brennan had picked up the phone when Hannah had accidentally dialed her the previous week—she had missed the part where Hannah referred to her as bitch.

"Hannah is not your friend, Dr. Brennan," Sweets was a little embarrassed for her.

"I don't know what you mean. We have coffee and engage in casual social interaction. Anthropologically speaking, that would be considered friendship. And after what had happened I wanted to show her that I was…. Sorry."

"No, Dr. Brennan. She's not your friend. She's never been your friend. She's felt threatened by you from the beginning. You and Agent Booth spend a lot of time together; you've formed a very deep connection. You are an attractive woman. She wanted to check you out. See if you were a threat to her relationship with Agent Booth—or if there was a possibility of you becoming one."

Things were finally starting to click together for Brennan. "While I still do not find physiology to be based on anything more than guess work… I accept your scenario as plausible. Thank you, Sweets." Brennan raised and closed the door behind her.

That hadn't gone exactly how Sweets had planned it. But he was generally, pleased. And Dr. Brennan had just thanked him. That was pretty awesome.

* * *

**Please review guys!**


	7. The Beer in the Agent

**I don't own Bones. But are these disclaimers fun?**

**Read and review please! And a million thank you's to those who have!**

* * *

Booth grabbed a beer from his fridge. After the day he had he certainly needed one—hell maybe he needed the whole case. It wasn't like there was anyone else there to drink them.

When Booth got home that night, Hannah was gone. She had grabbed all of her stuff and left—not even leaving a note. They had it out on the phone earlier and Booth wasn't really surprised that she had packed up and left. Some sort of notice would have been appreciated, though.

Booth had called Hannah earlier that day fuming at her for warning Brennan to stay away from him. He wasn't looking to break up with her—but maybe this was just the build from a long time coming. They had been growing increasingly strained as of late. Brennan's confession had put a lot of tension in apartment. Hannah was suspicious every time he went to work and was working to cleanse the apartment of Brennan—even the rotary phone that Hannah had bought Booth was shoved into the closet. It had been Brennan's idea after all. On the phone that day Booth had torn into her about all of it, but none of it was what finally put the nail into the coffin of their relationship.

Hannah had asked Booth again. "Are you in love with her, Seeley?"

"Yes and right now more than you," Booth hadn't thought about what he was saying.

"You're in love with her?" Hannah hadn't been expecting him to be so honest.

"What? No. I love her—but I'm not in love with her," Booth knew it was too late. He hadn't caught the in love part. Only the love part.

"You're in love with her," Hannah felt embarrassed and ashamed that she had been so blind for so long.

Booth had known it was his moment to say something—he could have gone for one last attempt to save them—but he just let her words hang there a moment before hearing her hang up. It was over. Hannah could never trust him to lover her only and maybe she was right. It wasn't a complete admittance but it was a slight one.

Booth's phone buzzed. Caroline.

"Hey, Caroline, what's up?" She typically only called Booth when there was something wrong.

"What's up? Well, I will tell you what is up—that baddie McEvil the Gravedigger has successfully won herself an appeals trial." Caroline had fought hard to put Heather Taffet away and this was certainly wrinkle in her Friday.

"McEvil?"

"Grey's Anatomy. Watch some TV, Cherie," After dropping that bomb she couldn't believe that's what stuck out in his mind. "I'm telling you this so you can get your squint squad ready. Make sure they bring their A-game."

"No problem, Caroline. I'll tell them too be ready."

"How's your girlfriend?"

The question caught Booth completely off guard. How did she go from the Gravedigger at one moment to asking about his relationship? "Uh… we broke up."

"I'm not talking about the blonde girl you've been shacking up with. I'm talking about Dr. Brennan," Caroline had always wanted Booth and Brennan to be together and was annoyed with how stupid they both were. "The last case took you both twice as long to close. Is your beautiful scientist slipping up?"

"Bones? No, she's fine," Booth wasn't sure if he should tell her that they had been working separately.

"Then you must be the one not on their game. Get it together, Cherie. If Heather Taffet walks you know who she's coming after. I don't want to be hearing about a good looking—but stupid—FBI agent being dug out of ditch."

Caroline hung up.

Booth couldn't tell what he was more upset about; the possibility of the Gravedigger going free or another relationship over. He had thought Hannah was going to be the one. She had healed him and cured his loneliness. Now that she was gone—he felt like all of his wounds had been torn open.

It was Brennan's fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut, he wouldn't be in this position of hating his life and downing his pain in beer. He had given her a chance—and it wasn't his fault if it took her a year to figure it out. She should have let him have this happiness.

Booth had finished his beer. It was fast but he still wasn't feeling it. It was time for another bottle.

* * *

**UGG I"M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. The Knock at the Door

**Okay.. so here's it is!**

**Now as a warning... things are going to happen that you you may not like. BUT hang in there till the end of the chapter. I promise there is pay off.**

**Lala I don't own Bones!**

* * *

Brennan was lying in bed setting her alarm clock as an arm snaked around her bare waste. When it pulled her close Brennan dropped her alarm clock— she was annoyed. She didn't understand why he couldn't just sleep. She had allowed him to stay but that didn't mean that she wanted to be constantly held and nuzzled. Jean Paul pressed him self to the outline of her body while she laid there unwavering.

Jean Paul had been an old colleague of Brenna's. He worked in Montreal and when he was in town, he and Brennan usually dipped into the less professional. It was an on and off affair that had began eight years prior while they had been on research team in Cambodia. Both of them had never wanted anything more—Jean Paul had been a notorious lady's man and Brennan's only dedication had been to her work.

Brennan couldn't understand this sudden display of affection Jean Paul was giving her. In prior encounters, Jean Paul would usually turn to his side and fall asleep or shortly after find his pants and get out the door. Despite never having developed feelings for Jean Paul, Brennan had always silently wished him to be slightly more loving after intercourse. She always liked being held or sprawling herself across the bare chest of a man. It made her feel connected and protected… even a little vulnerable. Lately, though, Brennan was finding herself less and less needing of anything beyond biological satisfaction. Jean Paul's needs had apparently turned as well. Brennan suspected that now with him now forty he wasn't interested in casual sex and was more desiring of something permanent. He had been hinting about wanting to take her out to dinner or having her visit him in Montreal—Brennan politely declined every time. He began to kiss and her caress her shoulder blade without the motivation of a second go around. Brennan knew this would be a long night.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the front door.

Brennan pried Jean Paul's arms off of her—thankful for the excuse—but annoyed with the late night visitor. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious. She grabbed a black silky robe from a chair and headed for her front door, leaving Jean Paul confused and naked.

She looked through the peephole—Booth. He was standing outside her door swaying and holding himself up on the door frame. When she opened the door she found her suspicions to be correct. Booth was drunk.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" She'd known Booth for a long time and this was the first time he'd ever shown up at her front door blasted.

Booth stumbled into her apartment. "I wanted to congratulate you," his speech was slurred and tired. "We broke up. Congratulations."

"I didn't want that, Booth," It was partly the truth. "I'm sorry…. Did you drive here?"

"No. I caught a cab. I… I think I paid him…" Booth was pretty sure he just got out and bolted.

At that point Jean Paul had heard the sound of a male voice in Brennan's apartment and had quickly dressed to meet them in Brennan's living room.

"What's going on, Temperance?" Jean Paul saw this as his chance to show Brennan how good he could be at stepping into the boyfriend role.

"Who's this guy?" Jean Paul was dressed now but Booth knew exactly why he was there. "This whole time I've worrying about you, Bones—and you've been doing just fine for yourself," He turned to Jean Paul. "So man, tell me. How is she?"

Brennan had never been more disgusted with Booth. "Jean Paul I think you need to leave."

"Temperance…" Jean Paul wasn't ready to drop the protective boyfriend act but the look in Brennan's eye's told him he would regret it. He ran back to Brennan's room to get the rest of his clothes and left disappointed. Brennan and Booth stayed silent until he was out the door.

"Well… guess he's not a keeper…" Booth was pleased in his drunken and disorderly state.

"Nice, Booth," Brennan, however, wasn't about to stand there and argue with a pissed off drunk man. She disappeared down the hall leaving Booth to collapse on her couch.

"Where did you go?" He called after her. He was staring up at the living room light. He had the spins for the first time in ten years.

Brennan reappeared with a blanket and pillow in hand. "Here. You're sleeping on the couch."

"You have a guest room, though…"

"For guests. Not drunken idiots," This was the only bit of hospitality she could manage after the display he'd just put on.

Booth grabbed the pillow and held it close as Brennan draped the blanket over him. "I hate you," he mumbled at her.

"No you don't," Brennan knew it was hurtful but not true.

"No… I love you."

Booth closed his eyes; finally passing out. Brennan was glad he was asleep because she didn't know how to respond.

She sat down on the couch next to Booth and watched him. It was funny how peaceful he suddenly looked when only moments later he was acting like a lunatic. Tomorrow was going to excruciating for him. She hoped that he'd at least be able to find his way to the bathroom—she really like this couch, it would be a shame for it to be covered in vomit.

Brennan reached out and stoked his cheek. He'd been an asshole, but as he laid there looking pathetic, Brennan couldn't help but smile. Plus, he had got Jean Paul out of her apartment.


	9. The Pressure in the Room

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one!**

**I don't own Bones!**

* * *

It was the sun that finally woke Brennan up. She took a deep yawn and stretched out on her bed; she wasn't sure what time it was, her alarm clock never got set. This was the first time in month that Brennan had slept in, and it felt good—until her mind started to play back the events of the night. Booth had shown up drunk and disorderly—he scared away the man she was sleeping with—but not before he insulted her—then he passed out on her couch after telling her that he loved her. This was going to be an awkward morning. She wasn't sure if Booth would even remember last night, let alone if he was still in her apartment. Brennan slumped back down in her bed, she wasn't eager to find out.

This was the first time her bed had been empty in a while. Since "the incident" Brennan had been secretly filling her nights with ex dating partners. She wasn't ashamed of it, but she did take into consideration that others might find it questionable behavior or try to analyze it—keeping it private just seemed a little easier. While she liked to think that rationally she was only settling biological urges, deep down she knew this was her way of trying to feel connected and less lonely. Too much time with Sweets.

After deciding that her need for coffee was much more important than avoiding Booth, Brennan finally crawled out of bed. She was about to grab her robe when she realized that it might not be appropriate. Yoga Pants and a tank would do a much better job of keeping things less awkward. She made her way down the hall and to her living room that connected to the kitchen. After a deep breath she looked over to her couch. It was empty, Booth was gone. Brennan couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed. Having him on her couch was sure to make for a weird morning, but him leaving without even a goodbye or thank you… it kind of hurt her feelings.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a toilet flushing down the hall. Foot steps were coming at her and soon she saw Booth emerge in a white tank and boxer shorts. He looked like he was paying for his behavior last night. When he saw her he froze.

"Have you been making it to the bathroom?" It was an awkward thing to ask, but it was the only thing Brennan could think of.

"Yeah, every time," Booth had been throwing up for the last hour.

"Good," Brennan said it simply then went into the kitchen to start making her coffee.

Booth went back to the couch and lay down. He watched her face as she moved across the kitchen; occasionally glancing over and making eye contact with him. There was nothing for Booth to gather from her expression; he couldn't tell if she was angry at him or if he was in the clear. He didn't remember much from last night. He knew when he got to her place there was another man there who left. There seemed to be some recollection that he hadn't been very pleasant. One thing Booth didn't remember saying was that he loved Brennan.

Brennan brought Booth over a glass of water, "You're dehydrated. You should sip this".

Booth sat up and took a couple sips. When he put the glass down he discovered that she was staring at his body. "I was a little uncomfortable so I took my pants off. And then I got some stuff on my shirt…" he grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it; embarrassed.

The coffee wouldn't be ready for another couple minutes so she sat down in chair across from Booth, her eyes still fixated on him.

"I'm sorry about last night…" he was hoping that might relieve some of the pressure in the room, but Brennan simply nodded in acknowledgement. Her eyes watching Booth were making him feel increasingly sick.

"You can lay down, Booth."

He was grateful for those words. His head was pounding and his brain felt like it was sloshing around in his head.

"Why did you and Hannah break up?"

Those words, Booth wasn't so grateful for. "She was interfering with my work. She had no right to send you that letter, Bones."

"Objectively… that seems like a very good reason," Brennan could see that Booth didn't entirely agree.

"Do… do you miss her?" Brennan was a little worried for the response but she had to know. If he was mourning the loss of this relationship—if he really missed Hannah—the chances of him wanting to be with her now weren't very good.

Booth was finally able to see some emotion in her eyes. He didn't want to disappoint or hurt her, but he felt he had to tell the truth. "Yeah. I really do."

Brennan nodded; she got that. He had told her that he loved Hannah and despite them being over—he wished they weren't. She was done staring at him now; her coffee was ready, anyways.

Booth watched her pour herself a cup, adjust the living room blinds so it was darker, then disappear back to her room. He wasn't sure if he should leave, but he knew his stomach was far from settled and her closing the blinds seemed to be an indication that he was allowed. He closed his eyes and attempted to get some more sleep.

It was true that he had loved Hannah. But his feelings for her had never been in the same spectrum of his feelings for Brennan. He had meant what he told her that night outside the FBI building—he knew from the beginning and he knew now—she was the one. While he wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship, he decided it was time to stop "moving on" and start moving back to her.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I want to do a time jump for the next scene or do later that day... thoughts?**


	10. The Shot at the Scene

**SORRY GUYS! I uploaded the wrong scene. Here's the right one.**

**Its a little short... BUT it sets up to something I know you'll all be happy about. No more dancing around, maybe?**

**Oh and I don't own Bones.**

**Review my loves!**

* * *

Brennan was in her office going over her notes for a lecture she was giving at American University the following day. She'd done several guest lectures at numerous universities—but they always made her nervous. College students could be difficult; they always seemed far more interested in their phones than in her. It gave her horrible flash backs to high school when she'd have to give a presentation in class—back then she used to dumb herself down to keep her classmates from making fun of her. After she graduated, she promised to never lie about her intellect again. And she didn't.

With the appeals trial for the Gravedigger coming up, Caroline had put a cease on the Jeffersonian taking any new cases unit it was over. While Brennan knew that she could handle both a case and the Gravedigger trial, she accepted Caroline's reasoning. If Heater Taffet was found not guilty—all of their lives would be in danger. Despite the overwhelming evidence they had collected against her, the entire lab had been on edge.

Even with the unpleasantness of this situation—Brennan was grateful that things had been improving between her and Booth. After his drunken episode, Booth had become much more attentive of her; they were having drinks again and going to dinner. Brennan wasn't sure what had caused him to start acting this way—she thought maybe guilt—but she was grateful, especially with the Gravedigger case constantly on her mind.

At the moment Booth was involved in the transportation of Heather Taffett; she had wanted to come along but Booth had insisted that she stay back at the lab. Apparently he was worried about Taffett trying to mess with Brennan's head. It was ridiculous… but kinda sweet.

Cam rushed into Brennan's office causing Brennan to completely forget about the lecture notes she was making. She looked scared and distressed—these weren't usual qualities for Cam and it put terror into Brennan's mind.

"There's been a shooting down at the courthouse," Cam was completely out of breath.

Brennan raised and grabbed her keys. "A shooting? Was anyone hurt? What happened?" Her first thoughts went to Booth.

"I don't know. There was a live feed on the news and suddenly there was panic—I think Heather Taffett was shot but I don't know."

"Can I go?" Brennan was surprised she was asking Cam for permission—she planned on heading down there no matter the answer.

Cam paused, she wasn't sure but she knew Brennan was, "Go. Take your stuff. This looks like it will probably be a crime scene," Brennan had already gone out the door and was heading for the exit. Cam was trying to keep up. "Dr. Brennan, please be careful."

Brennan stopped and briefly turned to look at her. "I will be. Don't worry".

"Dr. Brennan…" Cam grabbed her arm as she was turning to leave. "I'm sure he's okay," Cam knew exactly where Brennan's mind was going.

Brennan nodded. She could have stood there and argued about how Cam couldn't be sure—but it was nice to hear.

As Brennan pulled out of the driving structure, she got another call from Cam. Booth was okay and the only casualty had been Taffett. Apparently there was very little left of her skull and Cam had done Brennan the favor of claiming it for the Jeffersonian.

It had been the most terrifying ten minutes for Brennan—not quite as bad as being buried alive or getting a call from the Gravedigger—but it was certainly up there. She started to tear up—a cathartic moment she hoped would end before she got to the crime scene. People didn't need to see her crying over Heather Taffett's brain bits—Brennan was actually pretty happy about that. No more would she have to live in fear that she or one of her friends would be taken by that monster. While she didn't condone vigilantism; the justice system was there for a reason—still she was a little thrilled.


	11. The Partners on the Couch

**Okay. I hope you like this one:D**

**I don't own the Bones!**

* * *

Booth had managed not to drop any takeout boxes as he made his way to Brennan's door. It had been a long time since he'd shown up in the middle of the night with Chinese food and he hoped he'd be welcomed. It had been a long day for both of them—Heather Taffett getting her head blown off, tracking down a sniper's location, and then discover another half decomposed body in a bathtub. Booth didn't really feel like being alone and was hoping Brennan was feeling the same way. Things had improved greatly for them since the night he showed up drunk at her door; he'd been putting a lot of effort into making sure it did.

He was surprised how quickly he was getting over Hannah. Booth had finally admitted to himself that she was, indeed, a rebound and while they had some good times they would have never made it. He had stayed with her only because he didn't want to disappoint her—but really he knew he should have waited for Brennan.

Now he was ready. He knocked on the door.

"Booth?" Max Brennan opened the door to find Booth outside. Both of them hadn't been expecting the other—Max actually hadn't been expecting anyone and was a little confused to who would be knocking on his daughter's door at midnight.

"Hi… Max," Booth was afraid this might look a little funny to Max. A guy showing up at his daughter's door in the middle of the night; it gave him flashbacks to high school and all the over protective fathers he had to meet.

"Well come in, I think Tempe is in the shower but she'll be out soon," Max wasn't really sure what to make of this. He had asked Angela earlier that day if Booth and Temperance were together and she had told him no—saying that Booth had actually just got out of a serious relationship. When he had asked Temperance about it earlier that day she refused to talk about it. Max didn't like the idea that Booth was dragging his daughter around.

"When did you get in Max?" Booth was trying to make small talk.

"This afternoon, I came down when I heard I was on the suspects list. Thanks for that by the way," Max was enjoying making Booth feel uncomfortable now.

Booth was hoping Brennan wouldn't be much longer with that shower. "Yeah, sorry about that, Max... if it's any consolation Bones and checked out the location of the shot—it couldn't have been you."

"Well that's good. Booth why don't you sit down? I think we need to have a talk about some things…" This was Max's chance to make up for not being able to protect Temperance in high school from boys. "You can't be showing up at my daughter's door in the middle of the night just wanting to eat Chinese food…"

"I'm not just here to eat Chinese food with Bones," Booth had meant that he was trying to repair their relationship and one day become more with his daughter.

Max didn't take it that way. "Booth. I know that you just got out of a serious relationship, but don't take your frustration or loneliness out on my daughter," Max couldn't believe how honest Booth was being about using his daughter for a booty call. "If you need some female company to make you feel better, go pick up some sluty girl at a bar. Don't drag my daughter around. She's sensitive."

"Max, I'm not here for that. I just like being around Bones. I know she's sensitive and I'm not trying to drag her around. I really care about her," He could tell Max wasn't completely convinced. "I really… really care about her. I want to take care of her—forever if she'd let me."

Max smiled at Booth. "Oh, I knew you were a good boy, Booth," he shook Booth hand. It was his way of welcoming Booth to the family.

Brennan had heard the whole thing. She'd been waiting down the hall listening in to her father and Booth, and after what she had just heard she could barely feel her legs. She hadn't lost her chance! She tried to calm her self down so she could join them without them knowing she'd been listening in. It was really difficult; but eventually she was able to some what relax. She stepped out into the living room.

Booth and her dad sat there smiling widely at her. Brennan knew that even if she hadn't just heard what they were saying—she probably could have figured it out. They weren't very subtle. "Booth… hi."

Booth rose to his feet. "Hey… I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Actually, Dad and I just ate but thank you…"Brennan wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to say.

Max realized this was his chance to leave them alone. "Here I'll just take this and put it in the fridge and leave you two alone," He grabbed the bag out of Booth's hand and headed out.

"Max you don't have to leave…" Booth felt bad about coming in between the time Brennan had with her father.

"No no. You kids can stay up. I'm an old man now—it's my bed time," Max left a little giddy. Since coming back into his daughter's life, he was always saddened to see that she had never found someone. He had blamed himself a lot of the time; he knew by leaving her when she was younger—she had developed deep trust issues. He'd always hoped she would one day be able to find someone decent who she could love like he had loved her mother. Finally, it looked like his daughter might have it.

Max's leaving left an awkward silence between Booth and Brennan. Booth eventually sat back down and Brennan joined him; she hoped he couldn't tell how nervous she was. He, on the other hand, was hoping she couldn't tell the same about him.

Eventually they broke the silence and began talking about the case. They started to relax and become more at ease with one another. It was like old times when they would stay up till 3 in the morning just talking and laughing. But as the conversation began to settle the tension began to crowd the room. Brennan kept thinking about Booth's words earlier and Booth was now noticing how beautiful she looked without any make up on. It was a face he'd certainly like waking up to every morning.

Brennan propped her feet up on the coffee table and laid her head back on the sofa facing him. She was starting to get tired but she didn't want him to leave. Booth positioned himself in the same way and faced her. It was the closest they'd ever been to laying next to one another—if Booth was going to make a move—they both knew this was the moment.

* * *

**Wasn't that cruel of me? You don't know if they did it or not! Review me:D**


	12. The Truth from the Night

**OKAY OKAY! I try not to be as mean as Hart Hanson:) Here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own le Bones!**

* * *

The alarm clock went off and Brennan was soon begrudgingly awake. It was 7am and Brennan had only got about 4 hours of sleep. She was tempted to hit the snooze button, but with a military trained sniper on the loose, she knew it was important that she make it to work on time.

Last night had been wonderful… up until the last 5 minutes when Booth excused himself; leaving Brennan to feel confused and inadequate. Where they back to this dance again? After over hearing Booth's talk with her dad last night, she thought he was going to finally make a move on her. She hadn't been expecting to wake up alone this morning; she was disappointed and slightly annoyed.

When she made her way into the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee she was surprised to discover her apartment was fill with the warm aroma of pancakes. She was then, even more surprised, to find her father wearing her apron. He had woken up early to make her breakfast. It was sweet.

"Dad, this smells amazing. You really didn't have to do this," It was nice to see how far her relationship with her dad had come.

Max handed her a cup of coffee. "I know, I know, but you do it all the time for me. I figured it was time I returned the favor. By the way… is uh… Booth still here?"

"What? No. Why would he still be here?" She tried to play it off but she was failing.

"I just wanted to know how many pancakes to make. You both seemed so… you know… last night," Insinuating about his daughter's love life was starting to make him feel embarrassed.

"No we didn't," Brennan had said it simply but Max could see the displeasure in her face.

He tried to change the subject. He was actually pretty of thankful that they hadn't—the idea of her being intimate with some one down the hall from him was a little sickening. Even it was her house. "Well then—more for us!"

Brennan took a bite of her breakfast. It was surprisingly really good; maybe better than her own recipe. "Why didn't he want to be with me last night?"

Max nearly choked on his breakfast. This was something he really didn't want to discuss with his daughter. "I don't know, Tempe…"

"Did he change his mind?" Brennan realized she was going to have to confess that she had heard them last night. "I was listening to the conversation you were having. You're both fairly loud and my apartment has excellent acoustics."

"So you know he has feelings for you," he thought Temperance knowing that would be enough. They could switch topics.

"Yes. So why didn't he make a move on me? I tried to be clear that I wouldn't refuse him."

"Tempe. Honey. I can't talk about this with you. You may be a grown woman but you're still my little girl," Max didn't understand how this line of talk didn't make his daughter feel awkward.

"Dad. I'm in my thirties. Surely you don't assume that I'm still a virgin do you?" Brennan didn't understand the big deal. Sex was a normal part of life.

"I would like to assume that you are," Max smiled and went back to his breakfast. Brennan's still looked disappointed. He could tell that this wasn't about sex; this was about Temperance feeling like she wasn't good enough. While he didn't like the topic, he knew this was his time to be the protective dad. "Booth, loves you, honey. Don't worry about that. He's also a gentleman—he probably wanted to be respectful to you and to me. Which I'm grateful for. I'll make myself scares tonight—if you promise not to ever talk to me about this again."

Brennan smiled. Her father had done some horrible things, but he was trying so hard to become a good father to her.

* * *

**Okay. I know you all might be a little pissed at me- BUT think about it. Did you really want them getting it on- on the couch? With her Dad just down the hall? And how horrible of a build up would it be to just be like "blah blah blah they were talking and now they're making out" LAME!**

**I have a plan. VERY VERY VERY SO PAINFULLY SOON to- YES- get them together. Its much better than making out on the couch. **

**loves you all!**


	13. The Forward at the Start

**here ya go, guys...**

**I own no bones!**

* * *

Booth watched her say goodbye to her Dad from inside the diner. It had been a long day for Booth—he'd discovered the assassination was done by his old army mentor and in the process had nearly gotten himself killed. His arm had been dislocated and he'd been pretty bruised up, but he could tell Brennan wasn't giving him any slack for it. She had been glaring at him the whole time at dinner with Max and Caroline. Brennan hadn't like that Booth had gone to track down this guy without her; but Booth knew it was in her best interest to stay behind. What was going on between him and the sniper was personal; having Brennan there would put her at a high risk. He wouldn't have that.

After her Dad's taxi had pulled away, Brennan turned around to see Booth watching her from the window. Max and Caroline left and now they were alone. Brennan had been annoyed that Booth hadn't taken her with him today; but she knew that this was also a result of Booth's leaving last night. Some things she couldn't compartmentalize.

She went back inside and returned to the table—the very one they had been having dinner at for the last couple years. Some of the best moments of both their lives had taken place at that table; it was special. She sat down across from Booth, still irritated.

"You've been quite today, Bones," Booth gave her a smile trying to crack her.

"Why didn't you call me? I told you I was your partner and I should have been with you," Brennan was not falling for his sweet little act.

"Because, Bones… this is between him and me," there had to be a way to make her see.

"You shouldn't be putting the case in jeopardy just because this is personal to you," She had really meant to say: that he shouldn't be putting his life in jeopardy. "If I had been there we might have got this guy and you might not have blown up".

"You don't know him like I do, Bones. I know how he operates. I've known him for years," Booth was starting to get annoyed that he had to defend himself for trying to keep her safe.

"If you knew how he operated you should have known it was him in the first place. You should have been able to catch him by that logic."

Booth threw his hands up. "This is ridiculous."

"You're right it is. You trying to assert some alpha male competition nearly got yourself killed," It was building and building up in Brennan.

"No. Not that. You—you are ridiculous," He could tell his words stung her. He hadn't meant for any of this.

Brennan got up and started heading for the door. She was getting tired of it all. Did he want to be her partner or not? Did he have feelings for her or didn't he. It was all getting to be too exhausting. She was sick of fighting with him.

Booth got up from his chair and began chasing after her. He had let her walk away once and it wasn't going to happen again. "Bones, wait! I didn't mean too call you ridiculous…" Booth caught her arm as right as she got outside. "I'm not letting you walk away again."

"You… you are the most confusing man I've ever met!" Brennan tried to pull her arm away from him but he grabbed her and held her tight. She was breathless.

"I couldn't let you go with me today. He's a dangerous man, you don't understand. He could have gone after you and I might not have been able to stop him," Booth relaxed his grip on her. He was afraid he was hurting her but it seemed she had ceased her struggling.

"Booth… If I had been there we might have stopped him," she couldn't stop looking into his deep hurt brown eyes.

"You don't know that. You've got no facts," He broke the tension with a smile.

Both of them suddenly became aware that there was no space between them; they could feel one another breathing. Booth leaned in, after all this time he was going to kiss her and he was pretty sure that she would accept.

"Are you sure?"

Booth opened his eyes and looked at her. Was she really doing this now? "Temperance…"

"I'm sorry… I just…" Brennan could feel herself turning red. She had ruined the moment; she couldn't allow her brain to shut off and give her this moment. Her eyes turned to the ground, she couldn't look at him.

Booth reached up and slid his hand over her cheek; moving her hair out of her face. Her blue eyes met his and her mind silenced.

They went for it. No one could say who moved in first—it was a mutual colliding of souls. They started off tender and developed in to a deep gasping embrace. Brennan had never kissed anyone with such love—while she had enjoyed the practice before—she finally understood the big deal. They hungrily went at one another not caring that they were starting to become a nuisance. Booth was running out of air but he was too afraid to stop. He had never had any luck with kissing Brennan. The first time she disappeared into a taxi and the second time she had turned him down. This time was so wonderfully different though.

When they finally came up for air, Brennan was the first one to break the silence. "You're apartment is closer… but I do have the bigger bed."

Booth laughed, she was certainly different. "You're not wasting any time are you?"

"We've known each other for a long time, Booth. I feel comfortable enough to engage in relations with you but if you'd rather wait…" Brennan wasn't teasing him. She was just being honest.

Booth kissed her again. After all these years he finally found the prefect way to shut her up. "You're apartment is fine," he knew she would prefer that.

* * *

**See... way better than making out on the couch. Hope you like that. After making you read so many chapters I wanted it to be real... but good enough for our B&B. Read and review too tell me what ya think!**

**Oh... and this show is sooo not over.**


	14. The Challenge at the Table

**Okay. Finally updated! Here's what happened after the street make out session!**

**Review!**

* * *

Booth lay still with Brennan's arms still draped around his bare chest; from what he could tell she was still asleep. Last night had been perfect. It was everything Booth had imagined it to be and some how even more. He'd always been afraid that if it ever happened—it wouldn't be able to live up to the expectations he had built up in his mind. Last night gave him proof that he'd greatly underestimated both of them. Now, Booth was scared that Brennan would wakeup with regret or the desire to get as far away from him as possible. There hadn't been much talking last night; they had been silent on the way to her apartment in anticipation—once they had made it to her door every thing was a blur. They moved fast until they had finally hit the threshold. Booth slowed them down; he wanted the first time to be sweet and tender. The second go around was faster and more intense—they were ready to push one another.

Brennan's phone went off from somewhere on the floor and she began to stir. She looked up at Booth with sleepy eyes and gave him a tired smile—he kissed her forehead. She gave no indication of any regrets.

"Where's my phone?" She sat up, still a little disoriented until she spotted her disregarded pants on the floor. She reached for them from the bed; almost fall off until Booth grabbed her and held her up. She looked at her phone, "Angela. I was supposed to be at the lab an hour ago."

Booth pulled her back to him and she nuzzled herself under his neck. "You don't need to go to work today."

She wanted to fight him but she was betraying herself, "But what about the sniper…?"

Booth leaned down and kissed her. It was deep and convincing. "You've got a sniper right here."

Brennan pushed him off and grabbed her robe. "You're not dangerous, though," she smiled at him and disappeared down the hall.

"I can be—you wanna see?" He called after her; a little disappointed that she had left him.

He found her in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. He spun her around and planted another kiss but Brennan broke it off. She could tell what he was trying to do but she wasn't ready to forsake her work no matter how great the night before had been. "You want some coffee?"

Booth grabbed a mug and she poured him a cup. "You wanna know what else I want?" Booth wasn't giving up.

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He was shameless. "You've made me late enough, Booth," she kissed him on the cheek and then crossed to her table. "What are we going to tell people?"

Booth hadn't been thinking about that but it was evident to him that she had been all morning. "I hadn't thought about it…"

"I don't think we should tell anyone," She was clear and simple with it. "No one needs to know. It won't affect our working relationship."

Booth understood her concern but no one knowing seemed a little extreme to him. "You don't even want to tell Angela? She's your best friend."

"She can't know, Booth. None of them can know about us. It could slip to Sweets and then he would report us to the FBI. And if no one knows, you'll be more inclined to behave professionally," Brennan couldn't think of a more rational option.

"I'll be more inclined? What about you?" Booth didn't understand how it was him and not her.

"I can compartmentalize, Booth. I can keep our personal relationship separate from our professional. That is more difficult for you."

"I do? What about the past month with you? You went from being my partner to not being my partner and…," Booth thought he had her there.

"That was when I was unsure about my feelings for you. Now I know."

"Really? What do you know?" Booth smiled at her. He was ready for some affection.

Brennan blushed; she still wasn't totally comfortable with verbalizing her feelings. "Perhaps… over time, as we become more established in our romantic bond we can start to tell people."

"Good. Then we will see who can be the more professional," Booth was challenging her.

"I mean… I believe you were the one to not invite me a long yesterday because of your exceptionally strong feelings for me," Brennan was teasing him now.

"Would you like me to show you some of those exceptionally strong feelings right now?"

Brennan laughed and got up to head back to her room. She stopped half way through the living room and dropped her robe. Booth knew that it was his cue.


	15. The Secret behind the Hours

**More more...**

**I don't own Bones!**

* * *

Brennan was three hours late when she finally made it to the lab and Angela was waiting for her. It wasn't like Brennan to be late for work—and especially unlike her not to call. Angela knew that Brennan had been keeping company at night—she had stopped by Brennan's building a few nights earlier on her way home and asked the door man if Brennan was there. He told her she was, but that he thought she was having company… when Angela inquired into whom, he told her he couldn't remember. Apparently, Brennan had been entertaining every night and the faces were starting to blur together. Angela was worried now. Brennan never had the best taste in men and she was starting to fear for her safety. It was a relief when she saw Brennan causal strolling in at eleven.

"Come with me," Angela grabbed Brennan by her arm and dragged her into her office. "Where have you been? I've been calling you all morning."

Brennan had been ignoring the calls, "I'm sorry, Ange. I decided take the morning off. No big deal."

"You're not planning another move across the world where I don't get to see you for months are you?" Angela could tell there was something she wasn't being told.

"What? No, Angela. As of right now my travel plans don't exceed out side of the DC area," Brennan smiled to her self—she had absolutely no plans of leaving after last night.

"Okay. Good. Cause you're not allowed to suddenly leave town until I've popped this thing out," Angela indicated her growing belly.

"Angela. I cannot see any foreseeable reason for me to not be there for the birth of you child… although, I might not be in the room because child birth actually makes me slightly makes me slightly nauseous," There was way to much flesh and bodily fluids for Brennan.

"Thanks… I think? But come on, Brennan. What's going on? I was worried sick!" Angela was a little frighten by how much she was starting to sound like a mother. "I know that you've been going home with different men every night—not a great idea, Sweetie."

Brennan smiled and laughed a little. "It's really adorable watching you become a mom, but I'm fine Ange. I just wanted to take the morning off. I didn't miss anything, did I?" Brennan was now suddenly concerned.

"No, you didn't miss anything. It's been really so around her today. I was just worried. Don't make me play the mom card next time, kay? It freaks me out."

"How did you know that I've been having men over?" Brennan was about to leave but she was curious.

"Oh. I have my ways…" Angela didn't want to get the helpful door man in trouble.

They laughed and Brennan thought she was in the clear until Cam came in.

"Angela—could Xerox me a copy of—Dr. Brennan?" Cam lost her train of thought. Brennan's absence had not gone unnoticed but Cam had decided to let her have the day off. "I didn't think you were coming in today."

"Why would I not be coming in?"

"Sorry, my mistake," Cam had realized after all these years that some things just didn't need to be explained to Brennan. "Angela, can you Xerox me a copy off of your reconstruction notes."

"Yeah no problem, Cam."

Brennan excused herself before she had to explain anymore about her morning. It seemed like everyone had bought that she just wanted the morning to herself. She was silently very pleased and proud.

Once Brennan was out of ear shot, Cam knew she could spill to Angela. "You know Booth just got to the office as well? He was missing all morning too."

"He was… how do you know?" Angela could see where Cam was going with this, but after her misunderstanding last month, she wanted to be cautious.

"Sweets called over from the FBI, he was looking for Booth and said no one had seen him all morning. He wanted to know if he was here—not five minutes ago I got a text from him saying Booth finally showed." Cam had done her fair share of detective work and it didn't take much for her to put it together.

"So they were both three hours late for work… that is a very interesting coincidence…" Angela smiled. Maybe she hadn't been right last time, but it certainly seemed likely this time. At least she hoped so.

Angela caught up with Brennan in her office. Brennan was sitting at her desk in a daze; Booth had just sent her a text message. It was sweet; Brennan allowed herself to have a moment of bliss it until she realized she was being watched.

"You're really happy today." Angela's words snapped her right back to reality.

"Well… as you pointed out, I've been keeping company and I suppose the rise in serotonin when sexual urges are met has made me less stressful," It was a completely plausible idea.

"Maybe. Only your serotonin or whatever seems to be particularly good today. I wonder why that is…?" Angela wasn't giving up. "Funny thing too… Booth just showed up to work as well. Should we test his serotonin level too?

"I don't understand where you're going with this, Ange," Brennan was doing her best to continue to play dumb.

"You and Booth… what's going on, sweetie?"

Brennan's face betrayed her. At Booth's name she grinned. "You can't tell…"

* * *

**Review ya'll! and thanks to those who already have! **


	16. The First of the Many

**New chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Got my highest traffic ever yesterday! Pretty sweet!**

**I do not owns thess Bones!**

* * *

Booth was walking slightly faster as he went through the sliding glass doors that lead to the lab of the Jeffersonian. He had just come from his office at the FBI building where he was ambushed by Sweets with an emergency counseling session and then a day filled with paper work. Just when he was getting ready to cut out for the day his phone rang with a new case. Now he was at the Jeffersonian to grab his partner and head out to the crime scene. He was aware that she was perfectly capable of meeting him there, but after last night he didn't want to take separate cars—especially for a two hour drive. Their drives together were the only alone time they could have and with the new complexities to their relationship, Booth wanted to take full advantage of that. Not for the physical; Booth just liked being able to look over at her with love or hold her hand without worrying if people were watching. He was a romantic.

On his way he way to her office his phone rang. It was Cam. "Do I really need to be there for this case?"

"Yeah, you should start heading out there," Booth was slightly ignoring her.

"Yeah, I was just on my way. I'll meet you out there." Cam was disappointed. She was at the local hospital waiting to have dinner with her boyfriend when death beckoned for her.

"Actually, we'll meet you out there. I'm picking up Bones first. You know… first case back together." Booth tired to play it off.

"Oh. I know…" Cam was annoyed and slightly agitated that the people getting the romantic evening were her colleagues and not herself. Even if it was around a dead body.

Booth quickly hung up. Cam seemed to be hinting at something but he decided to laugh it off; he must be paranoid. He continued on his way to Brennan's office and found her at her desk reading through emails.

"Hey…" She looked up and smiled at him. She was slightly embarrassed at how awkward she was suddenly becoming around him. She was like a giddy teenage girl. These were all new feelings for her and although they certainly weren't easy yet, there was something wonderful about them.

Booth walked over to the corner of her office on the opposite end from her desk. He had a folder in his hand and opened it; thumbing through documents. "Hey, come here."

Brennan didn't think to why he couldn't just bring the folder over her to, she just simply got up and followed him over. Booth opened the file for Brennan to get a look— she wasn't quite sure what the significance was until Booth leaned in for a kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him broke it off before they got too carried away.

"There was nothing I need to see in the folder, was there?"

Booth gave her a quick peck. "No. But see how good I am? Over here in the corner you can't see in from the windows. It's completely private."

Brennan left him to grab her coat. "Actually, Booth, there are security camera's in here. But I appreciate your effort."

"Eh… it was worth it."

"So were you here for that or do we actually have a case?" Brennan didn't want to sound overly excited about getting back to field work—but she was really hoping that it was the reason Booth was there. Little did she know that two and a half hours later she would be in a field. A corn field to be exact.

A body dressed has a scarecrow had been discovered in a corn field earlier that day and from the looks of it he'd been shot but the bullet was still unaccounted for. Before they could properly take stock of the crime scene it began to rain and the priorities changed to transporting the body as quickly as possible. They both had been soaked in the process and were now shivering as they crawled into Booth's car. Brennan luckily had her change of clothes from her crime scene jumpsuit. Booth wasn't so lucky.

"You look like a wet dog," Booth was laughing at her. Brennan's hair was a mess and her mascara had started to run slightly.

"I look like a wet homo sapiens. And at least I'm dry."

"Well, then let's go warm me up…" Booth started the car. His destination point was one of theirs apartments.

"Booth… I have to get back to the lab. You know that. I can't just leave the remains," Brennan was seeing a whole new side to Booth she didn't know existed.

"Leave the remains with Cam, she can handle it," Booth gave her his golden smile. He looked like a pathetic puppy… in an adorable sort of way.

"I can't do that. And Cam sounded like she had plans, it wouldn't be right of me".

Booth knew when his battle was lost. "Okay. Okay. Go be a super scientist," while Booth wanted his time with her, he understood her devotion to her work and didn't want to come between that.

They sat in silence for awhile until Brennan broke it with a slight chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Booth was starting to feel self conscious.

"I was just thinking…" Brennan started to laugh a little more. "Before you seemed so squeamish when I brought up the topic of intercourse, and now it seems like the only thing you can think about it. It's ironic."

"What? I was not squeamish!"

"You were definitely not relaxed about it. I find it quite amusing," Brennan grinned. If someone had asked her if she could have imagined being at where she was now… she wouldn't have believed them.

Booth reached over and grabbed her hand. He let his fingers intertwine with hers. Right now, this was enough.

* * *

**Review my loves!**


	17. The Doubts by the Body

**Okay, a short little chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The body had already been laid out on the autopsy table when Brennan arrived. Cam was examining what was left of the flesh although there wasn't a lot for her to work with. Being out in a field for sometime had sped up the rate of decomposition drastically—Cam was hoping that maybe Hodgins would be able to find something in the soil samples she had gathered because there wasn't a lot she could do.

When Dr. Brennan entered pulling her hair into a ponytail, Cam was surprised. She thought she was the only one still at the lab. "Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?"

"We have a new murder victim… why are you always surprised I'm that I'm here?" Cam always seemed to ask the weirdest questions to Brennan.

"I just figured you'd be out with Booth…" Cam wasn't going to play dumb. She knew about them, but it wasn't like she was going to turn them in.

"You know about that…" Brennan was slightly embarrassed. Cam was still her superior—if she wanted to suspend Brennan from working with Booth she could do it. Although it wouldn't be a very practical decision because they were obviously more productive together.

"Dr. Brennan, I was a detective before a coroner. Two people show up three hours late for work in excessively good moods… I'm not going to bust you on it. Relax," She could see Brennan was tensing up. Despite her relationship being on the rocks, she was happy for her friends.

"Thank you."

"Just don't be late for work," They both laughed. They'd never really been close, but this was turning into a bonding moment.

Although their working relationship had been somewhat unsteady in the past, Brennan still had to remind herself on occasion that, although Cam was her boss, she was not the enemy. "Didn't you have plans for tonight? Why are you still here?"

"My plans with Paul were canceled. Trust me, if he hadn't been called away to deliver five babies tonight, I certainly wouldn't be stand over a dead body," Cam was surprised that Brennan was asking about her.

"Oh…" Brennan had assumed that Cam had canceled her plans for the new case like she had.

"So I'm a little confused why you're here when I assume you would be having your own plans," Cam was finishing up with her examination.

"The case takes precedence over our personal relationship," rationally that sounded correct to Brennan but Cam was starting to make her question her logic. "Booth understands that."

"You hope Booth understands that," Although their relationship was hardly even a day old, Cam could see that Brennan had developed the same habits as the guy she was seeing. "You never ask for my advice—so I'm just going to tell you. Work is important—yes—but if you treat it like it's your first priority it will just become your only priority."

"Cam. Booth and I just… we don't even know what we are yet," This advice was a little troubling to Brennan.

"Exactly, and you should figure that out. I'm not trying to scare you, Dr. Brennan. But if there was a warm live body outside waiting for me right now… I certainly wouldn't be hanging over a dead one."

Brennan took her words into consideration. She had ruined possibly good relationships before because of her attentiveness to her work. She hadn't really cared about those relationships as she had never been looking for a partner to be eternally monogamous with. Booth was different, though, and she knew that. She just didn't know where to start. "I always thought that once I was with Booth everything would just fit together naturally. I hadn't deliberated this…"

Cam was finishing writing her case notes. "Don't worry about it, Dr. Brennan. I'm just thinking aloud because I'm here and my boyfriends there and I wish it were otherwise. You shouldn't question you're relationship with Booth. You're meant to be together. You just are. It's been the most annoying and slightly adorable thing to watch you both try to figure it out."

"But what if I don't know how to be anything other than concentrated on my work? I don't… I really don't want to mess this up…"

It was strange for Cam to see Brennan speak so candidly and vulnerably. "Leave now. Come in an hour earlier. It will be like you lost no time."

Brennan reached around and hugged Cam tight as if she were some sort of fairy godmother. It was very uncharacteristically like Brennan and Cam didn't really know how to respond—especially since a minute earlier she'd been touching a dead body. But it was sort of endearing in an odd way.

* * *

**Sooo while writing this I got such a great plot idea. UGG so good. Can't wait to start moving towards it! a little something for you guys to love and hate at the same time! Stay tuned and review!**


	18. The Words in the Sheets

**Sweet little new chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Brennan tried to quietly slide back into bed without waking him but when she saw his brown eyes looking up at her she knew she had failed. She had just got up for a minute to get a glass of water and he had noticed; she wasn't sure if she liked this. It had been a week since her and Booth had been… honest… with one another. They'd been rotating apartments and Brennan was still adjusting. She'd had relationships in the past but she was always very cautious of giving herself enough space—Booth wanted as little space between them as possible, though. Generally, she liked this… most of the time. But a serious relationship was all new territory for her. She wasn't sure of the protocol.

"Where did you go?" Booth turned over to her sleepily.

"I went got get a glass of water… did you want one?" Brennan suddenly felt bad that she hadn't offered. Maybe it was rude, "I can go get you a glass if you want."

He pulled her to him and closed his eyes again. "No, I'm good."

Brennan wasn't tired but she wasn't sure if she was just supposed to lay there with him as he slept. She liked being close with him but this particular night she was feeling restless. Normally, she'd get up and read or watch some tv—she enjoyed the late night infomercials.

"Booth…" she whispered to him.

"Hmm?" He was still half a sleep.

"I'm not tired," She wasn't sure what she was after but she thought he could point her in the right direction.

Booth was exhausted from the day, and while he loved Brennan, he didn't have the strength to comprehend what she was saying. "Then go to sleep."

"No, Booth. I'm not tired," she sat up on his chest staring at him.

He cracked his eyes open. "Okay…"

"So… what do I do?"

Booth was still fighting to get back to sleep. "You just lay here until you fall asleep," Booth wasn't interested in solving her problem. He was too close to blacking out.

Brennan sighed and rested her head back on his chest. It was going to be a long time before she would fall asleep, if she ever did.

Booth couldn't ignore her now. He was awake; he flipped her off of his and looked at her. He could have been annoyed, but she looked so adorable as she lay there looking up at him.

"I can't sleep".

"Why not?"

She took a deep breath, there were multiple reason, "I assume it…"

Booth cut her off. He loved her scientific talk but not at two in the morning. "Never mind…"

Brennan felt bad. "I'm sorry…"

Booth kissed the top of her forehead. If anyone was allowed to deprive him of sleep, it was her. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Normally, I would read or work… "

"But I'm here…" Booth could see what she was getting at.

"Yeah. So what do I do? Am I supposed to stay here while you sleep? I don't know how this works…" Brennan was slightly embarrassed. She didn't like feeling ignorant to the situation.

"You can read or work if you want…" It was moments like these that reminded Booth just how strange she was. It was kind of cute.

"This is embarrassing. Let's just go back to sleep," She flipped Booth over and tried to settle back on his chest. This was humiliating for her.

Booth only laughed. "You're so weird."

Brennan was hoping he could see her face turning bright red. "Please go back to sleep."

This only made Booth laugh harder. "You're trying to hard to be a good girlfriend," She looked up at him and he kissed her before she could stop him. "Just relax."

"I'm you're girlfriend?" It had been the first time Booth had used those words.

He wasn't sure if they were ones she wanted to hear, though. He didn't want to be coming off too strong. "I… would like to think so."

"Okay," She replied simply and lay back down on him; smiling where he couldn't see.

"Okay?"

She looked back up at him. "Although, I don't typically like those sorts of terms… by the definition of a boyfriend, a male with whom a romantic or sexual relationship is shared… I would consider you my boyfriend."

That was a big step for her. Booth flipped her back over. "Well, now that your… boyfriend… is wake…"

* * *

I hope there weren't too many typos in this. I didn't have a chance too proof read it. I'll do that later today.

Review!


	19. The Ex in the Coffeeshop

**So I feel like my viewer ship is going down. I hope you guys are still out there. The next chapter (the one after this one) is the "proposal" episode. You know where Sweet's and Booth decided to propose- I think you should stick around to find out what happens in my alternate reality world... just saying. I've got something good...**

* * *

Brennan wasn't focused in her first partner's session with Booth and Sweet's since their last blow up. It had been almost two months since her relationship with Booth began and while they had a couple rough spots it was going extremely well. They had been adjusting to one another and were surprised how quickly they fell into a natural rhythm. It was like their partnership when it was at its best… plus a little more. Her relationship wasn't what was distracting her at the moment—it was Hannah.

On her way to the session Brennan had made a stop at a coffee shop she had wanted to try—an hour with Sweets certainly called for a caffeine jump. She would have never gone in if she had noticed the petite blonde through the window, but distracted by her Blackberry, she set herself up unknowingly. Their eyes met when the barista called Hannah's name and they both looked up. Brennan was hoping that Hannah wouldn't feel the need to approach her, but as she made a b-line for Brennan, it appeared she wasn't.

"Hi, Hannah… how are you?" It seemed to be the most appropriate thing to say.

Hannah looked her over. "I'm good. My last week in DC. How's Booth?" Hannah made it deliberately clear that she had no interest in Brennan.

The question triggered and involuntary smile from Brennan. "He's fine…" Brennan tried to play it off. She wasn't trying to be hurtful to Hannah.

"I see," Hannah could tell by Brennan's reaction that they were more than just partners now. "Well, enjoy it well you can."

"What do mean?" Her words confused and stung Brennan at the same time.

"Just that you should enjoy it while you can," Hannah could see a look of concern creeping on to Brennan's face. "I mean, come on, Temperance. You and Booth? It doesn't really make any sense, does it?"

"We've been getting along quite well," Brennan didn't understand Hannah's words or motives.

"So you should enjoy it," She smiled, trying to lull Brennan into a false comfort. "I just mean… guys like Booth… they just don't end up with women like you." Hannah looked down at her watch and decided it was her cue to leave. "Listen, I have to go. It was nice seeing you, though!"

She turned and left Brennan, silently pleased at herself. Brennan was smart but she had little understanding social interaction and judging by the look on her face she had planted some small seed of doubt that she hoped would grow it something more. After all, Brennan was the reason for her split with Booth. She deserved whatever she was getting.

Now in Sweet's office, Brennan was replaying the conversation over and over again in her mind while she sipped her coffee. She realized that Hannah was probably just scorned and bitter but it didn't keep the thoughts of doubt from her mind. Brennan had had these thoughts herself, but it was another thing to hear them out loud. They stung.

"Dr. Brennan… Dr. Brennan?" Sweets had noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Yes?" She was suddenly snapped back to her therapy session. Booth was sitting on the other side of the sofa from her; they had decided to keep their distance to keep Sweets from getting suspicious.

"You seem particularly distracted today," Sweet's probing was in action.

"What? Oh… I was just thinking. Is something important happening?" She looked over to Booth. It was really a question for him.

"Sweet's here was just asking about how we've been doing since you've rejoined me in the field," Booth wouldn't admit it to Sweets, but she did seem a little out of it.

"We're fine," They had efficiently solved 3 cases since they last saw Sweets with no hindrance from their romantic relationship. And while Brennan felt that should be the important thing, she knew if Sweets knew about there relationship he would irrationally flip.

"We're fine," Booth confirmed it with her.

"You're fine?" Sweet's wasn't buying it, but he was far off. "You're relationship has taken some serious hits in the last couple of months. I think its time that we finally address them…"

"Why?" Brennan didn't understand. If they both affirmed that they were fine, why did Sweets think they need to talk about this? It was all irrelevant now.

"Oh, come on, Bones. Let's humor the kid," Booth was afraid she wasn't playing it cool enough.

"Okay… well," Brennan was deciding where she wanted to begin. "I expressed to Booth that I had interest in developing a romantic relationship with him, but he was with Hannah… so he rejected me."

"I'm sorry about that by the way," Booth chimed in.

"Oh, no. You were very polite. And then we took a break from partnership—at Hannah's request."

"And then I broke up with Hannah."

"Right, and then you broke up with Hannah and now we're partners again," Brennan felt she had done a sufficient job of simplifying the situation.

"Right, and now we're good," Booth smiled at her but quickly turned back to Sweets who was burying his head in his hands.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't he be happy about this?" Brennan for the life of her would never understand psychologists.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know you're still here... Some big plot turns are coming!**


	20. The Marriage on the Mind

**And the plot twist and turns begin! Hope you like it guys!**

**And thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**This next scene takes place during the time of "Daredevil in the Mold" aka the proposal episode. So you know ya wanna know what happens!  
**

* * *

To make it up to Sweets for being such a pain in the ass during their session, Booth invited Sweets out for drinks after work. Although Booth had originally not liked Sweets, over the years he had grown on Booth and he was starting to become some what of a little brother. Booth had wanted to tell Sweets about the new developments between him and Bones—but at her request—he still held on to the secret. It wasn't like he would have had much of a chance anyway, feeling more than slightly buzzed, Sweets was going on and on about Daisy. How in loved every little thing about her and then he dropped a bomb on Booth.

"You think I'm too young to get married?" Sweets was slightly slurring now.

"Yes!" Booth wasn't quite as drunk yet, but he was following close behind.

Sweets went on to argue that he was ready to marry Daisy but Booth just brushed him off as some love sick kid. When he was Sweet's age, the last thing on his mind was getting married. He was actually in Iraq at the time so it wasn't like he had much of an option.

"I don't want to be like you," Sweet's words began to sober up Booth, "You've never been married. And that's… that's just so sad. And I don't want to be like that. She's ready—I'm ready—I'm going to propose to Daisy."

Booth monition the bar tender to bring him over another drink. "Wait, you think I'm sad because I've never been married?" Booth had never really thought about it in those terms, but here he was, now in his forties and never married.

"Booth… BOOTH… man. I didn't mean it like that. I just…I just really want to marry Daisy while we're still not old," Sweets had said that with the intent to be apologetic, but he had a feeling it was still coming off slightly insulting. "Booth I look up to you a lot…"

Booth handed Sweets another shot; he understood what Sweets meant even through his slightly drunken brain. Booth had never been married—but now he had the right girl and figured it was all worth the wait. Only now Booth was starting to wonder, now that he had her, how much longer did he have to wait before putting a ring on her finger.

He sat with Sweets a while longer until the bartender cut them off. Booth had so desperately wanted to tell Sweets about him and Bones—maybe then he might look slightly less pathetic to Sweets—but he continued to keep his mouth shut. However, now Sweets had implanted the idea of marriage into Booth's head and even though he was drunk, he knew he would still like this idea sober. Booth offered to accompany Sweets the next day to buy a ring for Daisy. He was thinking that while he was there he might also start his browsing for Temperance. Mrs. Seeley Booth—she would wear the title well.

It was a little after one in the morning when he finally reached his apartment and Bones was already halfway asleep in his bed. They had given each other keys to their respective places and Brennan had been taking full advantage of now having an apartment closer to the lab. Plus, despite her having bought one of the most expensive mattresses on the market, she found Booth's bed to be much more comfortable.

Booth stripped off his jeans and shirt collapsing into bed next to her. Brennan could tell by his breath and behavior that his blood alcohol content was high; looked like he had a good time with Sweets. He nuzzled his body lovingly up against her and started in on her neck. She was soft and smooth; Booth wanted more.

"You taste like whiskey," he had worked his way on top of her and was now after her lips. "I guess you and Sweets had a good time."

"Mhmm… now lets you and me have a good time," They could converse after. "I love you so much," he was moaning it into her ear.

Brennan laughed. "I find it quite humorous how alcohol sets off declarations of love in you."

"When have I said it before?" Booth was drunk but he couldn't remember ever saying to it to her before. Granted he had hoped it would be at a slightly more romantic moment, but with marrying her on his mind—it kind of just fell out.

"You said it that time you showed up at my apartment completely inebriated. Actually, you told me you hated me and then you told me you loved me," Brennan couldn't stop from giggling; Booth looked so embarrassed.

"I never hated you," He was suddenly serious.

"Booth, I know. You don't have to clear that up," She reached up and caressed his cheek. She wasn't trying to make him feel bad. She now found that story be an amusing antidote.

"I love you."

"I know," she kissed him.

"Do you love me?" Booth felt he knew the answer but she still hadn't said it back.

She smiled at him; she had been contemplating telling him for a while. "I'm not telling you I love you like this. I want you sober."

"But you do! You do love me," He started back in on her; even if she had said the exact words he couldn't have been more thrilled.

He was starting to tickle her, "That was not an admittance! It was completely circumstantial!"

"Ohh, I love it when you talk dirty," and with that they were both gone.

* * *

**I know. I know. You want to hear all the dirty details! lol sorry! But stick around!**


	21. The Truth in the Way

**OKAY. Here it comes. Dropping a bomb.**

* * *

She was in the kitchen making breakfast when Booth finally managed to crawl out of bed. His head was throbbing but it seemed like he might have avoided a full blown hangover—for that he was very grateful. Despite the partying, Booth was still very aware of everything that had happened the previous night. Sweets had told him that he was going to propose to Daisy and then planted the seed into Booth's head about moving in that direction himself.

Booth would have married Brennan that moment if given the option, but practically, he knew these things took time. Even though they had known one another for years, two months of dating probably wasn't long enough. Still, Booth could start looking for the ring; there would be no harm in that. She would probably like something platinum—classic but still unique. He could imagine her wearing it as he watched her slice some fruit for breakfast.

"You don't look like you feel too well," Usually Booth was more of the morning person, but Brennan could tell the alcohol had hit him hard.

"I'm fine… what are you making?" he was hoping for pancakes but all he could see was fruit.

"Just some apples and cantaloupe. Are you hungry?" She had assumed that his stomach might be to tender for a big meal so she decided to keep it lite.

"Nah, this is great," he stole a slice of apple. Not since his mom had he had a woman cooking breakfast for him every morning—anything was amazing to him. "I like that you go grocery shopping for me," he kissed her cheek as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't go grocery shopping for you. I go grocery shopping for me and I just happen to be polite enough to share with you," She smirked at him. Brennan never would have thought that she would one day actually enjoy cooking for a man habitually—it seemed like a very archaic custom for housewives. But with Booth it was just some how different. He was always so grateful and excited; she liked the way he looked at her with such appreciation.

"Say what you want, Bones, you like me," he sat himself up on the kitchen counter and began picking away at the freshly cut fruit. "Or… do you love me?"

She could tell he was teasing her, but it wasn't going to work. "I have… affection for you," that was all he was going to get out of her for the time being. "You had a good time with Sweets last night?"

"Yeah," Booth knew this would be a good transition to start testing the waters with her. "You know, he's going to propose to Daisy."

"I didn't know that, that's ridiculous," she was laughing at the idea. Although Sweets and Daisy fell into societies' typically age acceptation for marriage, she couldn't process how it could be a good idea for anyone.

"Well, you know, he loves her," Booth was starting to get a little nervous. "He thinks she's the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

Brennan was laughing until she realized that Booth was not sharing in her amusement. "Booth… you don't think them getting married is a good idea, do you?" She was asking about Sweets, but really she wanted to know about them.

"Well, I think when two people love each other and want to be together—they should get married," Booth see a look of concern washing over her face. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. Maybe it was just too early for this kind of conversation. Maybe, Booth was just afraid of her answer.

"Do you want to marry me Booth?" Brennan didn't know how to say it subtly. This wasn't a discussion that she ever wanted to have—things were going to good for this.

Booth could tell that she was starting to panic. He hadn't meant to scare her, "Not right now… we've only been together for two months."

She could see it all in his eyes, "But you've thought about it". It was as if all of the air in the room had been sucked out from her.

"Of coarse I've thought about it, but I'm not asking you to marry me, Temperance".

"But you want to. You want to marry me don't you?" Booth was silent and it was enough of an answer for her. "I won't marry you Booth. You know that. You've known that about me since you met me—why are you doing this?" She was suddenly becoming very flustered and slightly upset. Why would Booth put her in this position if she had told him repeatedly long ago that she never wanted to get married.

"I thought you would change your mind. You didn't want a baby either and year later you were asking me to attach my sperm to your eggs. I figured this was just another one of those things," Truthfully, Booth hadn't thought that Brennan would be so flat out against the idea of marrying him. A lot of people never want to be married—but once they find the person things always change.

"Another one of those things?" his words where sparking agitation in her. "I changed my mind about having children—I have the sanction to do so. What else do you think I'm going to change? Is that what you're waiting for Booth? Because I'm never going to believe in your God. And I'm not going to quit my job or bleach my hair blonde for you!"

"Bleach your hair blonde?" Booth didn't understand where the last statement was coming from.

"You have a preference for blondes, Booth. I know that. Girls like me don't end up with guys like you," Hannah's words were now coming to the front her mind.

"Guys like me? Bones, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not asking you to change. I love you the way you are," it was all the truth and now Booth was desperate for her to see it before this argument got too deep.

Brennan could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she fought hard to keep them back. "I don't believe in marriage. And I can see that you're never going to be okay with that."

Booth hung his head down. It was true. He loved her, but he was a traditional kind of guy—and he couldn't ignore that. Looking at her now he wasn't sure of where they stood. Had she just broken up with him—had he with her? He didn't want to; he'd already gone down that road before and he was certain that she was the one. He just wished that she would give him an indication that she felt the same way. "Sometimes… being in relationships, it's about compromise. You can't always get what you want exactly—but you can come close enough."

"I don't like that ideology. Why should you compromise with someone you're supposed to love? That doesn't sound appealing," She wasn't trying to shoot Booth down even farther, she just wanted to understand. A single tear began to slide down her face and she quickly whipped it away. This wasn't just about marriage anymore to her, this was about her feeling she could never be exactly what Booth wanted. Maybe it was just Hannah's words from the day before manifesting in her head—but now all of her insecurities were getting the better of her.

She went to Booth and buried her head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. They weren't sure if they were alright. Maybe this was goodbye.

* * *

**Okay. So you might be a little mad at me. Things were going so well for them... and now this. But it's been something that I've wondered about since Hannah rejected Booth. Wouldn't Brennan do the same thing? And what if she did say yes- we all love how much she's changed and grown- but we don't want her to change to much. That would be bad.**

**Oh, and for those of you wondering. No, Hannah will NOT be back! **

**Review guys! Let me know what you think!**


	22. The Silence in the Void

**Ah! and the continuation! **

* * *

They had been quite with one another for the rest of the day; neither one was really sure of what to say. They had ridden to the crime scene together but it was mostly in silence, Brennan had been trying to start some small talk but she could tell Booth wasn't in the mood. He had assured her that he wasn't mad at her—he just needed some time to think and that made Brennan nervous. She understood that she had hurt him; Booth was so sure about them and it really upset him to see that she still wasn't.

Once they got to the crime scene, things got a little bit easier and they were able to at least discuss the crime on the way back. A man had apparently been killed on a roof—the problem was figuring out how he got up there. Brennan was thankful for the new topic of conversation but it wasn't enough to pull them out of this new place they were in. When they got to the lab, Booth let her out at the crib and for the first time in two months, there was no kiss goodbye. Neither one was sure if they should initiate it, so it never happened.

When Brennan got to the lab she discovered that Hodgins was already looking over the strange orange mold in his lab with Angela.

"He looks like a giant Cheetos," Angela was thoroughly disgusted and ready to vow off the snack food for good.

"Well, you know what they say— one man's Cheeto is another mans treasure. Golden fluffy… awesome treasure," This was always the most exciting part for Hodgins.

"Have you identified the bacteria yet?" Brennan came in pulling her hair back and ready to dive into her work.

"The body just got here, I haven't even started yet—by the looks of it you've got a couple of hours before I can get the bones cleaned and back to you," Hodgins was surprised, usually Brennan wasn't breathing over his shoulder like this.

"Well has Cam taken any x-rays, yet?" Brennan wasn't trying to be pushy—she just wanted something to do.

"Someone's a little anxious…" Angela wasn't sure were this was coming from. While this case was certainly odd, in the grand scheme of things it was all pretty normal for them.

"I'm sorry... Do you like being married?" Brennan understood that the question was coming from out of know where, but they seemed to be the best authority on the subject that Brennan knew.

"Did Booth ask you to marry him, Sweetie?" Angela was shocked and some what on the verge of tears—the hormones were doing crazy things to her emotions.

"What? No. I'm just curious. You both appear to enjoy your legally binding social contract—and I wanted to know."

Angela and Hodgins looked at one another—Brennan hadn't meant to but she had caused quite the romantic moment for them. "There's nothing I enjoy… or love more than when she calls me her husband".

"And you like this as well?" Brennan turned to Angela; this was a very difficult concept for her to understand.

"Sweetie, of coarse…" She looked back had Hodgins and gave him a quick kiss. "Let me handle this…"

"I'll go see if Cam has your x-rays," Hodgins looked back at Angela one more time before excusing himself. "God, I love you."

All this talk of love was starting to may Brennan slightly nauseous. First Booth and now them—she didn't understand the need for the constant declaration of feelings. Deep down, however, she was just jealous that she didn't know how to express it herself. "Booth didn't propose… but he wants to marry me."

"He told you that?" even for Angela this seemed like it was moving a little fast.

"Yes. He was talking about Sweets having articulated the desire to marry Daisy and Booth didn't like that I didn't agree with that," Brennan had realized that things just would go much faster if she just told Angela everything up front instead of making her dig.

"Wow… and he's upset, isn't he?"

"Yes… but I don't understand why. I mean… I do, but he knows that I've never wanted to get married. I've told him that, he should have listened," Rationally, Brennan thought she should have no reason for feeling guilty but it didn't stop the feeling.

"Sweetie… Booth doesn't see it that way. To him it's not that you don't want to get married, it's that you don't want to marry him," Angela knew this would be a hard sell. If Booth couldn't convince her of marriage—how could she?

"So he thought I would change my mind? What else is he expecting me to change my mind about…?" Brennan was beginning to tear up like she had earlier that morning. "Guys like him don't end up with girls like me. And I want him to end up with me... but it shouldn't work."

"What? First of all, Sweetie, Booth doesn't want you to change. He like all your quirks and… insistent rationality—that why he wants to marry you. Secondly, what are you talking about guys like him and girls like you? That doesn't sound like you at all… what's going on, Sweetie?" Brennan wasn't speaking like herself anymore and Angela could see that there was an underlying cause.

"I ran into Hannah yesterday, and she said something. But with examination, her comments where not erroneous," Brennan hadn't wanted to admit that Hannah had got so far under her skin but she didn't know how to help it.

"Hannah said those things because you're the girl Booth picked, not her, and she wants you to fail because she's a bitch. If Booth wanted a girl like her, he'd still be with her. He wants you and you need to get over your insecurities," The last part was a little bit of tough love, but Angela knew sometimes that was the only way to get through to her.

"You think that I should marry Booth?" This was all a lot for her to process for just one day.

"I think you should marry him for the right reasons, like that he's an extremely good looking man who doesn't mind all of your issues."

"You think I have issues?"

"Yes I do, Sweetie. And I love you for them. And Booth really really loves you for them," Angela held her hand. She was hoping that things were clicking for her.

"I'm just scared, Ange. I don't want him to change his mind…" It was a rare moment of vulnerability for her.

"He hasn't left you yet, why would he leave you now?"

* * *

**Review review! I do read you comments and take into consideration what you think! 3**


	23. The Confessions in the Doorway

**Okay... so lets see where all this has gone...**

* * *

Shopping for rings with Sweets had turned out to be a complete bust—but Booth was slightly thankful. After his argument with Bones this morning, he wasn't really in the mood to watch another man buy a ring. When Sweets had backed out of his proposal plans Booth was silently happy; he wanted nothing more than to get out of the jewelry store as fast as possible. He couldn't help his eyes from wondering around the store and picturing each ring on Brennan's hand, only to know that it wasn't going to happen.

Booth was now just hoping that he hadn't blown everything with her. If she didn't want to marry him—he was going to accept that. As much as it stung him, he knew losing her would be a hundred times worse. He called to let her know that she was still welcomed at his place, but after how cold he had been to her that morning, he wasn't surprised when she never picked up. Brennan couldn't be rushed and all he had been doing was rushing her. He figured he'd give her until nine o'clock to come by, and if she didn't show, he would go to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock.

He turned off the TV and walked to the door, when he opened it he discovered Brennan on the other side.

"Bones, why didn't you just use your key?" He hoped she wasn't there to return it to him.

Booth had motioned to let her in but she stood still. "I wasn't sure if I was still allowed to use it."

"Of coarse you are… you can still come in, you know," Booth didn't like her resistance.

"No, Booth," She put her hand up to stop him. Everything had been planned out and she didn't want to get distracted. "I don't think I would look very good as a blonde. I have no direct knowledge of it, but based on the pigment in my skin I think I would look very washed out. I did consider bleaching my hair when I was seventeen because I thought it might make me more acceptable amongst my peers. Even though hair color does not factor into intellect, I thought that by playing off the stereotype that blondes' have a lower intelligence than brunettes' people might… like me more. But before I had gone through with it I was informed of my full scholarship to my top choice university and realized it might not be the best course of action…"

"Bones, I don't want you to be…" He wasn't sure where any of this was coming from, but Brennan cut him off before he could go any farther.

"Unless concrete evidence is unearthed, I will probably never believe in God. But I do on occasion envy those who do, as I have directly witnessed the comfort that religion can give to people in times of great stress. I have sporadically wished sometimes that I could share in that comfort despite the fact religious conflict is often the foremost starter of war. I have prayed three times in my adult life. Once when my parents went missing. Another time when I was kidnapped and thrown into a cell in El Salvador. And the last time…" Brennan hadn't planned on crying but tears were starting to stain her cheeks. "And the last time was when you were shot and I thought you were dead."

"Bones, we don't have to…" Booth wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms but she cut him off again.

The next part she hadn't planned on saying exactly, but she knew looking at him she had too. "And I really like that you want to marry me, so I want you too."

Booth reached out and held her close. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt and on too his skin. He wasn't sure if she had just proposed to him but it didn't even matter. Suddenly, though, she began pulling away from him.

"I forgot something," her eyes were so red and her breathing was rapid.

"You didn't for get anything," Booth pulled her back and kissed her. Everything was going to be okay—it was always going to be okay—and now he just wanted her to relax.

The kiss was nice but she pushed him back. One thing she had yet to tell him. The most important thing. "I love you."

* * *

**See... now its something they both want! Review Review!**

**Valentines day is next...**


	24. The Fantasies from the Book

**Okay... so here's a more... racy themed scene for all of you who've been keeping up. **

* * *

It was getting late, but neither of them wanted to move from the couch where they had landed just yet. Brennan didn't understand it; all of her furniture was more expensive than Booth's, but his was so much more comfortable. She was thinking that maybe it had something to do with the FBI agent spooning against her, but she would have to change and analyze the variables later to find out. Right now she was just content to lie beside him and drift off to sleep; it had been a very emotionally draining day for her. In the last 14 hours she'd gone from staunchly against the prospect of marriage to perhaps being engaged, she wasn't really sure. They had both expressed their desire to marry one another, but the traditional sentiments that often came with a proposal hadn't occurred.

Her train of thought was interrupted by his quite laughter. "What?"

Booth laughed a little louder from behind her but only shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"What are you laughing about?" Brennan's interest was peaked. There was nothing particularly humorous going on around them.

"Its nothing," She turned to him pouting as his laughter only grew.

"That's not fair, tell me," She was assuming it was something about her and she wanted in on the joke.

He sighed coming down from his laughter. "I was just thinking how stupid you would look as a blonde."

Brennan playfully kicked her leg back at him. "You know hair color has nothing to do with intelligence, right?"

"Okay. Fine. I was thinking how awful you would look as a blonde," he hooked his legs over hers to keep her from kicking him again and she struggled back.

"What? I would not look awful… with the right coloring and highlights I think I would look quite attractive," She wasn't sure why she was now suddenly defending a change in hair color.

He looked at her suddenly, serious. "You'll always look attractive," she picked her head up and kissed him but he quickly broke it off. "But, please. Bones. Don't bleach your hair."

"Ugg… why did I tell you about that!" She knew he was never going to let her live this down.

Booth flipped her on to her back and nestled himself between her legs; maybe it was late but they were both certainly up for another round. Since their relationship began, they had both been embarking on an effort to make up for lost times. A cause they were both devoted too, but before they got too far Booth's cell phone on the table began to buzz. It fell off the table next to the couch.

"Booth," She was trying to free herself to speak. "Shouldn't you get that?"

"What?" Booth had pretty much ignored his phone with his concentration focused on other matters. "They can leave a message."

"Booth…" Brennan's hand snaked down off the couch and began roaming the floor for the fallen phone. In her experience, late night phone calls we're usually fairly important and should not be ignored. "What if it's important?" her hand found the phone but accidentally hit it underneath the couch and out of her grasp. She forcefully sat up—Booth was thinking she was ready to switch positions, she did like to be on top after all—but she weaved out of his arms and reached for his phone under the couch. "Its, Rebecca."

Booth hated to admit it, but if Rebecca was calling this late at night it was probably important. He sat up and began to call her back; Brennan however returned her attention to under the couch. While she was looking for his phone, her hand had hit something and she was curious to what it was. She grabbed what felt like a large book and pulled it out. It was her novel. She looked back underneath the couch to discover the rest of her books hidden away. She was slightly offended, but decided to wait till Booth was off the phone before asking him to explain himself.

She opened the book to see if it was the novel that she had personally signed for him and discovered that it was… but there was something else about the book. When she opened it book, the pages instantly fell to a particular spot… a specific crease in the book. Brennan looked down and began skimming the page; curious to why these pages had seemed too be read more through than the rest. It didn't take her long to discover what it was about.

Booth hung up the phone and turned back to her; now discovering that she had fished her novels out from under his couch. He had been meaning to replace them on his shelf but kept on forgetting. "Uh… that was Rebecca. She was just making sure I could pick up Parker from school tomorrow."

"Booth… why are my books underneath your couch?" She stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh boy…" Booth knew that they weren't going to be picking up right where they left off. "I put them there when Hannah was around. I didn't think it was fair to her to be displaying all of your New York Times Best Selling achievements right in her face. I thought it would be rude… because you're so amazing and accomplished," He leaned back in hoping that it was a good enough answer. It was partly true, anyway.

"Okay," Brennan accepted that plausible given that she'd just been introduced to this jealous side of Hannah. But it didn't answer everything. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, Bones, sure"

Brennan opened the book and showed it to him. "Why are there so many creases on these 3 pages?"

"I don't know. I really don't think that there's much of a crease…" Booth was trying to play it off but he knew he'd been caught.

"No there's a definite crease right here," She shoved the book in his face. He had to be blind not too see it. "You really enjoyed these pages didn't you?" Brennan was excited that she now had something to tease him about.

Booth was turning red; this was incredibly embarrassing for him. "You're… you're a very good writer, Bones," he snatched to book away from her and placed it on the side table next to him.

Brennan leaned down to fetch more of her novels. "Are the others like that?" she was laughing pretty hard now. "I mean… that's not the only erotic scene I've written…" she knew that these scenes in her books had always received unfortunately the most attention… but she had no idea that Booth was a fan.

"No," Booth grabbed the other books out of her hands and placed them behind him. "You wrote them—but they're my books now."

She had never seen him so embarrassed. "I'm flattered, Booth… and you know it's nothing to be ashamed about. I, myself, have enjoyed a slightly racy novel as a masturbatory aid…"

"Bones, come on you're kind of killing the mood here," He didn't like that the tables were now turned and that she was teasing him.

"What? How is this killing the mood, I'm talking about sexual fantasy. I've fantasized about you too Booth."

That got his attention. "Really?"

"Yes… but if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about this, we don't have too."

"No, no, no… you have? When?" Booth was getting anxious for details. He liked this kind of conversation now.

"I suppose it started in when we took that trip to Vegas, when we found that boxers bones in the desert. I considered engaging in intercourse with you—you know that apparently—what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. But… you were pretty beat up after that last fight," It was all very matter of fact to her. She had nothing to be embarrassed about now.

"What? In Vegas?" Booth sat back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind was rushing back to that night and that little black dress.

* * *

**Okay. So time to take a poll... do you want me to continue on... OR would you like to hear my version of what happened their last night in Vegas? Flashback or move on?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	25. The Ring for the Romance

**OKAY... some bad news for some of you. I've chosen not to do the flashback. I just can't see it progressing the story that I'm telling so we're moving on.**

**HOWEVER... I'm thinking that I might spin it off into little story. Maybe? Maybe something short. OR maybe like a collection of almosts that we didn't see. Like when they returned to the hotel after they solved the case in vegas. Sharing the trailer in at the circus. That time Booth showed up late at Brennan's and she was in the robe. The time she showed up at his place and instantly went to drinking is good booze. Stuff like that.**

**Side note. Holy fuck was tonight's Bones episode good!  
**

* * *

Booth slid quietly into the lab of the Jeffersonian. The woman he was seeing could be lurking anywhere, and at the moment he was desperate to avoid her. Right now his mind set was set on finding her two co-workers and he was hoping she wasn't with them. Today Booth was on a mission; he had already been to three jewelry stores that day and was having little success at each one. Now he decided he was going to call in the big guns… actually the female guns for assistance.

He spotted Cam and Angela rounding the corner from the break room and quickly dragged them back. There had been no sign of Bones yet and Booth intended to keep it that way for at least the next ten minutes.

"Hold it big guy, what are you doing," Cam didn't understand why Booth was now herding her and Angela back to the break room like cattle.

"Shh," Booth was being paranoid. Chances were that Bones was in her office completely out of ear shot but Booth didn't want to take any chances. "Bones could hear you".

"Why are we hiding from, Dr. Brennan?" Since the two of them had got together a little more than two months ago Cam had been feeling like a high school principle—the couple had been looking for every excuse possible to rub up against one another.

"Did you guys breakup? God help you if you guys broke up!" Angela was suddenly in attack mode at Booth.

"What? No, of coarse we haven't broken up," Booth was still trying to get them to keep their voice down.

"Oh… sorry, hormones, you know," Angela had to admit she liked having the baby as an excuse to act like a crazy person.

"I'm going to propose to Bones on Valentine's Day and I'm having a little trouble with the ring."

"Oh my God, you're going to propose!" Angela had gone from the being on the verge of fury to tears.

"Wait, Booth. Are you sure she's going to say yes…?" Cam had not heard about his and Brennan's argument… or debate more so… about marriage the previous week. She didn't want Booth leaping into something that was going to get him hurt.

"Yeah, we've talked about it. We both want to, and now I think its time that I lock this down," Booth was trying to quicken the pace—he knew he was bound to be caught.

"Valentine's day is a little cliché, but I'm so happy for you I don't even care!" Angela wrapped her arms around Booth as much as her pregnant belly would allow.

"I need you're help with the ring. I've been looking all day but I can't figure it out. I want something classic, you know, but unique at the same time. Everything would look good on her, I'm just having trouble. I thought it might help to have another perspective, is all," Booth could see this was still a hard sell. "You guys come look at rings with me and I'll buy you both lunch."

"You're looking at rings?" The voice came from behind Booth before the girls could warn him. "Can I come?"

Booth turned around to see Brennan standing there with her morning cup of coffee. He was busted. "What? No… I was just asking them to look at…" Booth was trying to think of words that rhymed with ring off the top of his head and all he was getting was 'sing' and that would just sound stupid.

"Rings. I'm assuming for me," Brennan didn't understand why this had to be such a secretive matter. "So can I come?"

"We'll just excuse you kids," Cam knew they didn't want to be caught in the middle of this and ushered her and Angela out of the way.

"No, Bones. It's supposed to be a surprise. You can't be there," Booth had this whole romantic evening planned out and was realizing that it might be going to waste.

"Well, it's not really a surprise, Booth. We've both agreed that we want to get married. It's not like I'm shocked that you're buying a ring, why can't I be there to pick it out. I can pay for part of the cost," She didn't understand how something so rational could be lost on him.

"Bones, no. You don't just pick up a ring like its part of your grocery list. And I have to by the ring. This is supposed to be romantic."

"Okay… it just doesn't sound very practical…"

"Bones…" Booth couldn't believe he had to explain this to her. "Romantic isn't supposed to be practical."

"Alright," Brennan still kind of wanted to be there to see her ring… it was just curiosity. "You're not going to make me cry are you? Because while it can be cathartic on occasion, I'm beginning to find it to be very exhausting."

Booth gave her a quick kiss, "Just let me handle everything". He planned on giving her the most romantic night of her life… she'd be lucky if she ever stopped crying.

* * *

**See... that was cute wasn't it? Review!**


	26. The Excitment in the Bones

**New chapter!**

* * *

Brennan didn't want to admit it, but she had raced home that day. Not her home exactly, but Booth's apartment where she had been staying consistently for the past month. All the ring talk of that day had made her slightly excited although she was a little embarrassed to confess it to even herself. Brennan was still uncomfortable with most of the customs that came with marriage, but the idea of wedding ring had always been something that appealed to her. It had originated in Egypt as a symbol of eternal love—a circular shape meant to represent a continuum. In later Rome it was used to identify a woman to her husband as property… but the origin still held true despite its crude later use. And she knew that Booth didn't see her as property. To him, it was a symbol of love and devotion… and she liked that.

She opened the door to find Booth relaxing on the couch with a beer in hand—basketball season she had learned. Brennan left her bag at the door and went eagerly to join him. She had no desire to watch the game—despite all this time with Booth—he could still not convince her that sports were entertaining. Her gazed stayed on him…

"You wanna watch the game with me?" A perfect evening to Booth was watching the game with a beer in one hand and his girl in the other.

"No… not really," Brennan had to be honest.

"Do you want to watch something else…?" Booth was only really asking to be polite; he was hoping he didn't have to change the channel.

"No..." It wasn't like there was going to be anything else on. "Did you find a ring today?"

He stopped watching the game and turned to her. He was happy to see that she was so eager. "I wouldn't tell you if I did". The truth was that he had. He had discovered a beautiful vintage ring with a sculpted and woven band—an elegant and nearly flawless diamond in the center. On the inside of the ring there was an inscription—'9-13-1938'. Booth had figured the engraving was the reason it was still on the market, but it only added to reasons of why it perfect. He knew she'd appreciate the history the ring carried, and September seemed like an ideal time for a wedding.

Brennan didn't like this sneaking around, though. "We're basically already engaged, Booth, it seems unnecessary for you to keep my marital band from me," She had techincalized it only to annoy him.

"More like… engaged to be engaged. Don't get me wrong. I like that you're so enthusiastic, it's cute," He was thrilled to see this; any thoughts he had about making her do something she didn't want were now dismissed. Bones genuinely wanted to be his wife.

Bones lay back against the couch; it annoyed her when he called her out for acting normal. "I was just curious. You were the one making the big deal out of it."

Booth slid his arm over her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Bones… I think you're being becoming a little too needy. I need some space. I don't want to rush into things," He was making fun of her now.

She knew he was just joking but she decided to have a little fun of her own, "If you need space, Booth, I can always go back to my place. I actually just bought this new National Geographic documentary about the lost mummies of New Guinea, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Brennan kissed him and started heading for the door.

"Bones, wait! I'm just teasing you!" He got up and cut off her path. "You can stay here. I'll turn off the game. We can have dinner…" he put his hands on her hips and tried to direct her back to the living room. "Then maybe after dinner… we can…" Booth started nipping at her neck.

He knew how to work her; Brennan would have been irritated if it hadn't felt so good. "But the mummies…" she moaned as he caught her with his mouth.

"They can wait," Booth was very proud of his persuasive skills.

Brennan dropped her bag and wrapped herself around him, "What about your game?"

"They always show a recap," Booth grabbed the back of her knees and she instinctively lifted herself up to him as they crashed against the wall.

"Can I have my ring?" Brennan thought she would give it another try as Booth's attention turned to the hem line of her skirt.

"Not yet, but I promise I'll make it up to you," his hand snaked their way to her; Brennan instantly forgot about the ring. "Get my belt".

She was so distracted she almost hadn't heard him say it. Almost. His belt wasn't easy at that angle but she managed, all the while getting a good feel of how ready he was getting.

* * *

**You want more don't you? Well... I don't know if this will ever make it to an M rating. But ya never know. So keep on reading.**

**Review!**


	27. The History of the Day

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you to all my readers- yesterday I had over 7,000 views in one day! A new record! Thanks!**

* * *

Today was the day it was going to finally happen. It had been a little over a week since Booth had purchased Brennan's ring—and that night he planned on slipping it on her finger. Everything was set; they'd have a romantic dinner at one of DC's finest restaurants then he would take her for a walk around the capital. Once they made it to the Mall; to the very place he had told her that they were the center so many years ago, he'd kneel down and pop the question. He had a speech he'd been working on for a while now and it looked like tonight he'd finally get to say it. Booth loved Valentine's Day.

Brennan however didn't understand the big deal. "Booth, you're not giving me much notice. Tonight there is a lecture on a mummy recently discovered and thought to be from Ming-dynasty China. That's 600 years, Booth! I've been waiting for this all month," She wasn't meaning to get so agitated, but she knew if she hadn't been solving the murder of some purse counterfeiter that month, she might have flown out for the discovery. She turned and stared out the car window. Here she was on her way to another murder.

"Bones… This is Valentine's Day. We're supposed to be spending it together," Booth wasn't caving. She didn't know it now, but tonight was going to be much better than a 600 hundred year old mummy.

"So? We spend everyday together. I don't understand why this one is supposed to be any different… You can come with me if you want… it's going to be extremely interesting," that seemed like a satisfactory compromise to her. He would get to spend the evening with her, without his fancy dinner. And she would get to see the lecture; even though she would have to spend a good deal of time explaining what was going on to Booth.

"No, Bones. I'm taking you to dinner. Do you know how difficult it was for me to get these reservations?" here she had been bugging Booth for the past week about her ring and now she was ready to ditch him for a 600 year old dead guy.

"Do you know how difficult it is to find a Ming-dynasty mummy?" she was annoyed. She could have dinner with Booth anytime. Hell—she could still have dinner with him tonight. But this lecture wasn't going to happen again. "You know… Valentine's Day has been traced back to an ancient Roman festival called, Lupercalia. Where men stripped naked, grabbed goat skin whips, and spanked young maidens in hopes of increasing their fertility…"

"Are you saying you want to be spanked?" Booth was trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at him in disgust. "No. It was supposed to be insulting."

Booth turned his attention to the road. This was going to be a long day.

And it was. While they had been interviewing the wedding party that their victim was currently employed by, Brennan had felt the need to share every irritating fact she knew about February 14th. The Bank of England was nationalized. The Polish-Soviet War began. Arizona was admitted as a state. The list went on and on.

When they finally got back to the Jeffersonian for Booth to drop her off he figured he'd give it one more try to warm her up. "You know, Valentine's Day, it's a day of love. I've had a lot of Valentines…"

"Why do I need to know this?" Brennan really didn't want to hear about Booth's past Valentine's Day conquests.

"Just let me finish…" Booth had a point with this. He was hoping she'd get it. "I've never had a Valentine that I've loved as much as you. And if those were great Valentines… then you're just going to be the best."

Brennan considered for a moment. She had never been with someone on Valentine's Day. She'd always been alone. "You're really sweet," She leaned over and gave him a brief kiss before opening the car door to leave.

"So I'll pick you up at eight tonight?" Booth had thought he'd won.

"What? No… I'm still going to that lecture, Booth," It was slightly comical to her how he still didn't get that. "I'll see you after at your place." She smiled and departed, completely unknowing of how crushed she had just left him.

Booth leaned back in his seat; he thought he'd take a moment before driving back to work. Maybe he should just forgo his reservation—if this is what she wanted—he'd give it to her. It was slightly disappointing, but Booth wanted this day to be prefect for her. If that meant he was going to be sitting through an hour or two hour lecture about some dead thing in China, he'd do it. They could still take their walk later, which was the part that really mattered anyway.

When Brennan returned back to office she had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day and was now back to focusing on the case. At least until she found a huge rose bouquet sitting on her desk. She went the card and read, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, those are the facts, but my truth is you. See you tonight, Booth'. Brennan suddenly felt a surge of guilt hit her body. Tonight obviously had special meaning to him—she could miss the lecture.

* * *

**So you probably think you know how this is going... but OH NO! Surprises in store! So keep reading and keep reviewing. Reviews make me smile:D**


	28. The Lights on the Broken

**Sooo... this is a BIG chapter. And hopefully isn't something that any of you have scene coming.**

**I don't want to reveal to much so I'm just going to tell you to read. READ! ... and you know, review me after.  
**

* * *

She hadn't had the time to find a new dress for tonight so her old black one would have to work. She wasn't to concerned, though; Booth had picked it out after all. Her hair was curled, her make up was done and she smelled amazing—this was not the way to dress for a scholarly lecture. Brennan had no intention of going to the lecture. After finding the beautiful flowers in her office that day, she reevaluated her priorities. If it meant that much to him take her out for a nice dinner, she should be thankful and go willingly. She hurried over to his apartment; luckily his car was still parked out front and she hadn't missed him.

"Woah," was all he could say when he opened the door to find her on the other side. He was hoping this was a sign that they wouldn't be attending the mummy lecture.

"I just want you to know that I plan on ordering the most expensive item on the menu," she gave his stunned cheek a quick peck as she walked past him and into the apartment. There was something about this dress that just made her feel cool.

"You're a vegetarian, you can't order a steak," his eyes ran up and down her. Damn.

"Typically, bottles of wine are much more expensive than steak. A hundred. Two hundred…" a sly smile snuck out. Seeing how happy she had just made him only confirmed that she had made the right choice.

"What about the six hundred year old mummy?"

"Well… I found out that someone will be filming it and uploading it to the internet at an advanced date," It was a small lie. She just didn't want him to feel bad.

He went to her and placed his hands on her waste. A small kiss. "I promise I'm going to make it up to you." He knew she was lying about the lecture being filmed. "Come on, we have to get there early or our reservation will be given away."

They hustled out of the apartment and into his vehicle; the whole time he was stealing glances at her. She looked amazing and the only thing she was missing was the ring. He almost wanted to skip dinner and go straight to the Mall, but the wait would be worth it.

They pulled out and began heading to downtown DC. There was a place that had served as a local favorite for presidents and was nearly impossible to get into. Booth had pulled some strings but he managed to get them a table.

"I hope you like this place, it's gotten great reviews," They were both unnaturally quiet.

"You read restaurant reviews, Booth?" That wasn't something she expected.

"Well, you know…" Booth trailed off. He was getting nervous.

And she was also. Brennan was observant and she had figured out earlier that day that this was probably the night he would be proposing to her. She knew what her answer would be, but the weight of the moment was just now being realized to her. Tomorrow morning she would wake up no longer single. In the coming months she would be picking out a wedding dress until one day when she wouldn't be "Brennan" anymore. Would she be Booth? Dr. Booth? It just sounded strange. She figured she'd talk to Booth later about keeping her name. Brennan had be come more of a first name now than a last name. She looked over at him; she relaxed more when she saw how nervous he was. She wasn't alone in this.

Her train of thought was interrupt when her face felt a bright white light hit it… and then nothing.

Moments later they would be surrounded by cop cars and an ambulance. Red and blue flashing lights bouncing off of their over turned SUV. Glass scattered around them. They weren't making it to the restaurant.

* * *

**This is certainly creating a new dynamic. REVIEW! Tell me how much you hate me or tell me how shocked you are... whatevs!**


	29. The Prayer from the Heart

**The continuation.**

* * *

Booth didn't know where he was when he opened his eyes coherently for the first time. His thoughts instantly went to his throbbing head and then to his arm. It was all bandaged up and in a sling. As he stirred a little more he saw Cam and Rebecca watching him; the both looked exhausted but they were smiling.

"How are you doing, big guy?" Cam walked over to him and held his hand. She had been waiting by his side nonstop all night and was thankful to see that he was now somewhat lucid.

"What are you doing?" Booth was confused but was now starting to take in his surroundings. "Rebecca?"

"There was an accident, Seeley… but you're going to be okay," Rebecca approached him trying to put on a brave face. The last couple hours were extremely distressing for her; she had been so scared that her son might suddenly be fatherless.

"Where's Parker?" The first thought that went to Booth's mind was if Parker had been involved.

"He's in the waiting room. Don't worry. He wasn't there… I'll go tell him you're awake," Rebecca left knowing Cam would be better at explaining what happened than she could.

"You guys were driving to dinner and a car ran a red light. It wasn't your fault, Seeley," This was one of the hardest moments in Cam's life.

"Temperance…" Recollection of the night was slowly fading back into Booth's memory. She had looked so beautiful; that was the image that stuck out most. He closed his eyes to remember. They were driving and he was nervous—he remembered the impact and how it had felt. Everything after that was hazy. One thing that came back… he remembered being pressed up against the side of the car; his arm was covered in blood and glass but he couldn't remember feeling any pain. Bones was draped over the center console; her body was limp as she hanged in her seat belt. Booth began to panic, "Where is she?"

"She just got out of surgery. It went well…" Cam knew she was going to have to explain the extent of Brennan's injuries but didn't want to alarm Booth as it was important that he remained relaxed. "She broke a couple ribs… there's a minor flesh wound to her leg… they just finished sewing that up. She hit her head pretty hard but we just got word that there's no internal bleeding, they don't think there should be any permanent damage," Cam could see terror racing into his eyes. "She's going to be okay, Booth."

Booth could tell that she wasn't sure and tears began to form. "Can I see her" he asked weakly.

"Not yet. The doctor's on their way, though. They can tell you more. Hodgins and Angela have been sitting with her all night, so she's not alone."

Booth turned his head from her and a single tear ran down his face, "This is all my fault."

"No, Booth. I told you; there the car ran the red light. There was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself."

"No, she wanted to go to a lecture and I pushed her to go to dinner. If I had just…" he couldn't finish the sentence; he was sobbing now.

"I'm going to go get the doctor now Booth. But if you're going to see her you need to toughen up. You've got to be strong for her, Seeley," Cam didn't want him losing hope. She gave his hand one last squeeze before setting off to find her boyfriend. He worked at this hospital and maybe he could pull some strings for her.

Booth lied back down on the bed. He contemplated sneaking out and finding her room, but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet or even where to find her. He kept replaying the events of that night over and over again in his head. Maybe if he hadn't of hurried them into the car. Maybe if he had taken the access roads instead of the freeway. Maybe if he had told her how he left sooner—or waited for her.

What if she's not okay? The thought entered his mind and suddenly the pain in his arm and back didn't seem so bad. If he lost her, it would be over for him. He'd given her his whole heart and there was no coming back from that.

He looked over to the side table on his bed. The engagement box which carried her ring sat there; he reached over and grabbed it. Still perfect and untouched, but Temperance wasn't. His job was to keep her safe and he had failed. He clasped his hands together and brought his head down to meet them.

"Please, Lord, let her be okay. I know she's not your biggest fan but… I'm a good catholic, and she means everything to me. I need her. I really really need her…" Booth couldn't ever remember crying this hard.

Booth stretched his feet out off the bed. The doctor was taking to long. He needed to find her.

* * *

**Stay tuned and keep reviewing. I love your comments. It makes me feel like Hart Hanson. **


	30. Alone in the Room

**More. Read and review. Tell me what you think will happen.**

* * *

Booth had not left her side that whole day, and as night began creeping in on them, he was ready to stay till sun up and thereafter. He had never seen her look so small and weak—it was very unsettling to him. Normally she was strong and even at her most exhausted she still radiated energy. Now with tubes and machines all hooked up to her; she barely resembled the woman he had fallen in love with. When he looked at her face, however, despite the busted lip and bruise to her forehead—there was his girl.

It was a little after midnight when she finally started to shift. Although Booth was exhausted, seeing her slowly wake gave him a new release of energy. He held her hand as she eyed the room slowly.

"What's going on?" Her voice was weak and dry and she looked faintly up at him. Her body was sore but the morphine had kept all serious pain at bay.

"Hey… how do you feel?" Booth tried not to cry as he silently thank God for this little miracle.

"Sore… what happened to your arm?" Brennan hadn't realized that she was in a hospital bed. Everything had a slight dream-like fog.

"Oh, I broke it," Booth wasn't sure if he should start explaining the events of the previous night to her.

"Why am I in the hospital?" her eyes wondered around the room. She'd been here before—several times—but usually she remembered how it happened.

Booth took a deep breath. "We had an accident… we were going to dinner for Valentine's Day. You looked really beautiful… but there was a car. They didn't stop".

She remembered none of this. "I'm going to be okay, Booth."

"I know… I know," There was still ache in is big brown eyes but having her talk to him—as frail as she was—he knew it was true.

"What's wrong with me?" She couldn't see the extent of her injuries and she wanted to assess.

"Well… you broke a couple ribs. Your leg got pretty banged up but nothings broken there. Just a couple stitches. You hit your head but the doctor doesn't think its anything to be too concerned about," He didn't know the medical lingo like she did and he hoped that sufficed. "Cam pulled some strings and got you a copy of your x-rays."

She smiled. That was something she definitely wanted, "I'll take a look at those later. My head is still a little fuzzy."

"Yeah… well, I should go tell the doctor and let everyone know you're awake," He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Booth hated to leave her but she still looked so tired; he didn't want her straining herself on his part.

Once he had disappeared into the hall, Brennan wiped the smile from her face. She was in a tremendous amount of pain. Brennan knew that she would be okay, but this pain wasn't going away any time soon. Her eyes examined the room; it was very nice. Flowers sat in one of the corners along with Parker's stuff dog that he slept with—he must have left it for her. On her other side there was a small bedside shelf next to a machine. A little black box sat on top of a folder with her name on it; it was her ring. She reached over and grabbed it, she knew she wasn't supposed to but she could always blame the pain killers.

Inside was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. Not at all what she expected but some how everything she wanted. She partly wished she hadn't looked and fought the urge not to try it on. Booth wanted to give it to her himself so she would just pretend she'd never seen it. She sat it back on the table and took the folder underneath.

She was delighted to discover her x-rays, but she wasn't sure if she was sharp enough to do a proper evaluation. Brennan figured she'd give it a try anyway and held the first one up to the light. The gash on her leg was long but not terribly deep. It barely showed up on the x-ray—that was good news. The next was an x-ray of her ribs. She had broken her 10th, 9th, and 8th ribs. Her 6th and 7th were cracked slightly—if they had been broken they would have pierced her lung. She was lucky to be alive. The last x-ray was one of her pelvis. Booth hadn't mentioned anything about this, but she assumed that it was probably just take for precaution.

She felt Booth's eyes fall back on her as she studied the final x-ray. "How does it look doctor?"

"It's really not that bad, Booth," She gave him a smile in spite of her pain. It was actually pretty bad, but since she knew she was going to be okay, there was no reason to make her worry or feel guilty.

Suddenly Angela swooped past Booth, "Sweetie!" She ran to her best friend's side. "I want to hug you but I can't so just know that I am".

"That's very confusing, but thank you," She smiled back at Angela as the rest of the group filed in. Hodgins, Cam and Booth.

They all watched and studied her but Brennan's thoughts were not concentrated.

"Booth?" He perked up and went to her. "Could you get me some ice?"

"Sure," Booth kissed her cheek quickly and headed out the door. He was a little hurt that she had sent him away but if this was a way he could take care of her, he wanted to do that.

Everyone was quite in the room as they watched her.

"How do you feel, Sweetie?" They could all see how weak she still looked.

"I'm tired," She closed her eyes. "Thank you all for being here… I really think I need to be alone for awhile, though. That sounded rude… I didn't mean for it to be."

"No, no, we understand. We just wanted to see that you were, okay. We'll let you rest." Angela held her hand. She could relax now.

"Could all of you do something for me?" Brennan hesitated. "Could you… could you keep Booth away. I don't want him here."

* * *

**What you think is happening is probably not what is happening. But review and tell me what ya think cuz I want to know!**


	31. The Parting of the Worlds

**Big chapter. Review!**

* * *

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Brennan was sitting up in bed now; it was two days later and she'd been feeling much better. Her doctors had assured her she could be released the following morning.

"No, and don't worry, I won't. Doctor patient confidentiality," Dr. Paul Linder was Cam's boyfriend but since Brennan had been admitted to the hospital, he had taken a special interest in her.

"Okay… thank you," Brennan nodded her head. She was grateful for Paul's help, but she had trouble trusting him knowing how close he and Cam were. "Thank you for putting the x-ray in my folder."

"Its no problem, I figured if you were as good as Cam says you are, you'd probably see it," Paul shook his head. "I know that probably wasn't the best way for you to find out. It was probably inappropriate for me to do that, I wanted to be there with you to go over the x-ray…"

She cut Paul off, "No, no. That was the best way. I appreciate it." She did, but there was still a slight sadness still on her face; she didn't understand it.

"I'm assuming that you had no idea…" Paul wasn't sure if that was too personal of a question.

"No…"she said softly. "I've been safe. And I'm fairly sure I wasn't displaying any symptoms…" Brennan thought hard over the last few weeks to make sure.

"Well, you were still pretty early a long. That's not surprising. Are you okay?" Paul hadn't really met Brennan until she had been admitted to the hospital—but since she was good friends with his girlfriend he tried to be extra comforting.

Brennan hadn't expected that question, though. "Yes. Of course," The pain medication she was on made her feel extra vulnerable.

"Losing a child…" Paul attempted to give her some words of wisdom.

"I didn't lose a child. I lost a fetus. You should understand the difference," She hadn't meant to sound so insulting, but Paul was digging in a place that was none of his business.

"Still…" Paul had heard she could be like this.

"Dr. Linder, I lost something that I didn't even know I had. It's not of any significance," A wall was slowing being built around her.

"Okay, sorry my mistake," Paul could see that their conversation was over. "This is just my opinion, but you should tell him. It would be good for both of you."

Before Brennan could tell him how completely inappropriate he was being, he was already out the door. Brennan looked at the x-ray that was now sitting on her lap. She was surprised she had detected the small dot with her body pumped full of medication—but she'd seen this before and there had been little question when she saw it. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes; she suspected a result of tiredness and morphine. Rationally, she knew it was unreasonable for her to feel upset. While she had expressed interest in having a child in the past, now wasn't the most convenient of times. Not that it would have been unwelcomed; she knew Booth would have been amazing. If he knew this it would probably kill him even more than it was already doing to her. It would be better for both of them if he never knew. She could handle this; tomorrow she would probably feel nothing. Her mind would rationalize what had happened and there would be no reason to mourn the loss of something so trivial. Booth would be devastated, though.

No crying. There's no crying allowed. The thoughts repeated over and over in head.

Out in the waiting room Booth sat with their friends feeling agitated. At first Booth had thought it was all in his head, but eventually he got the picture that Brennan didn't want him around. A thought their friends only confirmed.

"She just doesn't want you to see her looking so weak, Sweetie," That had been the conclusion she and the others had come to.

"I understand that, but she shouldn't be banishing me to the waiting room," All Booth could think about was being with her and it hurt him deep to know she didn't want him around. "Did I do something? Is she blaming me for what happened?"

"Dr. Brennan has always been this way, Booth," Cam was the only one not terribly surprised. "Just give her some time, she'll come around."

"Yeah man, I won't be surprised if this one makes me wait out here when she finally pops," Hodgins tried to make him feel better although he knew Angela wanted him in the delivery room.

Booth thanked them, but it did little to ease his mind. He was still hating himself; if he hadn't have gotten them into that accident they'd be engaged right now and hopefully still rolling around in his bed. Now he was feeling worlds apart from her.

* * *

**So I'm guessing none of you saw that one coming? REVIEW!**


	32. The Space inbetween the Couple

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? I told you, you can have the bed and I'll take the couch or Parker's room," They had just left the hospital and were now taking a taxi back to their respective places. Much to Booth's dismay.

"Yes, Booth. You can't sleep on the couch; you were just in an accident too. I'll stay at my place; you can stay at yours. Will still see one another," She didn't understand why he was being so difficult about this. They couldn't share a bed with her ribs still so fragile. There would be no sex. So there was no reason for them to stay at each other's places.

"I don't mind, really. The doctor said you should be on bed rest for at least another week and a half—I could take care of you," if he had to beg, he'd beg. "Please, I want to take care of you."

"It's not necessary, Booth," She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She'd been injured numerous times in the past and she'd always managed.

Booth figured he'd ask what he'd been hoping she'd offer, "What if I stay in your spare room?"

She looked at him and as much as she wanted to say no, she knew she'd pay for it later if she turned him down. "If you absolutely have to…"

He was happy she finally yielded and slid his arm lightly around her shoulders. Booth hoped that this sudden mood swing wasn't personal and just a product of her discomfort… but he was beginning to wonder.

"Booth, my ribs," She flinched and he instantly retracted his arm. Brennan wasn't trying to be so cold to him, she loved him, but it was as if she wasn't in control of her actions. He was the last person she wanted to be callous to, but she had so much hostility bubbling under her skin. She didn't like his constant poking and prodding to see if she was okay, it just reminded her of what she'd just been through and what she was trying to forget.

Brennan looked over at him; she could tell that she upset him. She slowly reached her hand out and placed it on his in hope that this little gesture of kindness would help. His fingers moved to intertwine with hers but his attention stayed focused out the window. That was okay, they didn't want to talk anyway.

They remained not talking over the next three days despite living in the same space. Brennan had retreated to her room and Booth lay on the couch for most of the day watching TV. He was hoping he could catch her if she ever emerged but she didn't. He tried not to take it personal; it was still very difficult for her to walk. When he could, he heat her up some food and bring it too her, but he never stayed.

On the fourth day he had finally had enough and went to her room. She was laying back watching TV, much like he'd been doing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you watching?" He hadn't really gone in with a game plan.

"You remember that documentary I told you about? About the bodies found in New Guinea?" she paused the tv. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… can I watch with you?" He really had no interest in the documentary; he just wanted to be close to her.

Brennan scooted over and gave him some room. "You just can't move a lot," her ribs were still tender.

"You won't even know I'm here."

Brennan let out a small laugh, "You can never sit still. You're like a child."

Booth was thrilled to see her smile and he held her hand as she resumed the film. She didn't pull away, certainly a good sign. "I've missed you," He whispered softly into her ear.

"I haven't gone anywhere," she whispered back at him. "Watch the movie."

"You know what I mean…"

"Booth, we can't have sex," She didn't understand why she was whispering or why she had to explain this to him.

"That's not what I mean. I've missed spending time with you."

"We're spending time together right now…" She was getting annoyed now. Brennan didn't understand why he couldn't just stay quite and watch the film.

Booth paused the movie, he wanted her full attention. "I feel like you don't want me around, Bones."

"Booth, I don't know what you want me to say… the doctor has me on bed rest," This was exactly what she wanted to avoid when she agreed he could stay with her.

"I know that. That's not what this is about. You don't want me here," She was silent but it gave Booth enough of an answer. "What happened? Do you blame me for the accident? Because you can if you want to. I was the one driving. Just please don't shut me out…"

"Booth, I don't blame you for the accident. It wasn't your fault, I know that."

"Than what? What is it? Why are you pushing me away?" Booth was starting to realize that this might not have been the time to have this conversation… but he needed to know.

"I just need some time, Booth." She tried not to be cruel but the truth was that she really didn't want him around. "Please, Booth. Please stop."

"Okay," Booth got up wounded and headed for her door. "I'm going to give you time. But that time isn't going to be forever." Booth left.


	33. The Study of the Pain

**I LOVE reading your comments. I feel like you feel like my story is real! Love it love it! So keep it coming!**

* * *

She hated herself for making him leave. Booth was just trying to be there for her, but she just couldn't allow herself to have that. She thought about calling him, but she wasn't ready to explain just yet. Brennan was grateful for the space he'd given her, but loathed the uncertainty she'd just created for herself. The walls she carried were supposed to be completely broken down by now—and she thought that they had. Being with Booth in these last couple months allowed her to find a love and vulnerability that she had shared with no one else. Everything had changed in the last week and she felt helpless to control it. Brennan tried to tell herself that she was only trying to protect him, but she was starting to have doubts.

As night closed in and with Booth now gone, she realized she was going to have to make her way to the kitchen herself for dinner. She didn't have much of an appetite, but with all the medication she was on, she knew it was important that she get some sustenance. Brennan stumbled out of bed and limped down the hall from her bed room. She had one crutch that she used to keep the pressure off her leg but aggravated her swollen ribs. It was easier when Booth was there.

"What are you doing?" Booth got up from the couch as he heard her stumbling down the hall.

Brennan wasn't expecting to see him still there. She assumed that when he left, he'd really left. "I didn't know you were still here… I was hungry."

"Here," Booth took her crutch from her and leaned it against the wall. He bent down so she could put her weight on him and escorted her to the couch. "Why would I have left?"

"I just thought you did," She wanted to tell him she was glad he had stayed but his eyes remained cold on her.

"What do you want to eat?" Booth left her for the kitchen. As upset as he was with her, he couldn't let her hurt herself.

"You can just heat up the soup," Brenna felt slightly ashamed. Here she had a man that she had treated so awfully and no matter what she did he stayed. "Thank you."

Booth said nothing as he set the microwave, but when he turned back to look at her, he saw her eyes now set on the small back engagement box he'd left on the coffee table. "I forgot I left it there. You can have it if you want."

"I don't want it…" she watched his face turn even grimmer. "I didn't mean it like that, Booth. I want it. I do. Just not like this. It's supposed to be accompanied by a two hundred dollar bottle of wine. That was a joke, because I had said that earlier," It wasn't often she was the one making the jokes to cheer him up. "Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Been thinking about it."

"Okay," she said softly.

The microwave beeped and Booth brought the soup to her, "Careful, it's hot."

"I'm sorry," tears were spontaneously beginning to build up in her eyes.

Booth was still upset with her but seeing her cry out of pain was torture; his hands came up and held her face. "It's okay, I'm still here," a kiss was planted on her temple and she dug her head into his shoulder. "You want to tell me what's going on?" She only shook her head in his shoulder. No.

Brennan didn't want to talk; she pushed Booth back and cradled herself in his arms. The way she was positioned between him and the back of the couch was the most comfortable she'd been all week. She tried to calm her crying and relax in his arms. Booth in turn kept perfectly still and chose not to push his questioning any farther. Whatever was going on was obviously upsetting her, and he worried that if she got too distressed her deep breathing my put pressure on her ribs. Eventually she lulled herself to sleep. Booth couldn't go back to work tomorrow, but he thought he might start investigating what was going on. Right now it was just nice to embrace her.

* * *

**Awww... isn't that nice? This isn't going to be an easy fix, so stick around! AND Review!**


	34. The Admittance in the Office

**This was a fun one to write! Review review!**

* * *

"Sweets? You got a minute?" Booth wasn't really asking as much as he was announcing his presence in the young physiatrist's office. He'd been racking his brains all night trying to figure out what to do about Brennan and Sweets seemed like the most helpful option. However, he knew that this would mean he'd have to come clean to Sweets about the months he and Bones had been hiding.

"Um, sure. I just heard about your accident—why didn't anyone call me?" Sweets felt bad not to be included, after all this time he considered Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan friends. "I mean I know I'm your guys' psychologist but I feel like we've all established a bond outside of work…"

"I'm really sorry we didn't tell you, Sweets, but I really need you're help right now," Booth knew once Sweet's got over the shock of him and Bone's relationship—this was going to be like psychologist's dream.

"Okay… what's going on?"

Booth took a deep breath; this was a hell of a lot to explain, "Okay, let's say… theoretically. Bones and I are in a relationship…"

"You and Dr. Brennan are in a relationship!" So many questions were surging in Sweet's head.

"Theoretically, Sweets! Theoretically…"Booth was hoping if he used that disclaimer it would make everything he was saying okay.

"Okay… how long have you been theoretically together?" Sweets knew he'd have to play along and calm down.

This was going to kill Sweets, "Shortly after Hannah and I were over…" He could see Sweets burying his head in his hand.

"How did I not catch this?"

"And say… theoretically, it was going really well. Extremely well. And say that we theoretically started talking about marriage—which she was initially against—but then she changed her mind and realized that she did really want to get married…"

"You and Dr. Brennan are engaged?" Sweets was about to fall out of his chair—this was a lot of information for him to be taking in.

"No. We're not engaged, theoretically and not theoretically. It's just something we both want in the future. Now say… we were both in an accident…" Booth suddenly lost his careful tone and found himself for the first time talking out what was going on. "Since the accident, it's like she's a completely different Temperance. She's like how she was a couple years ago. One minute she's holding my hand and the next she can't get far enough away from me. Something is going on with her but she won't tell me what…"

"That's interesting… but not that surprising," Sweets was evaluating all the possibilities it could be.

"So… theoretically. What do I do?"

"Well, in theory, this new behavior could be from number of different factors. It might have to do with Dr. Brennan's sudden confrontation of her own mortality. High stress experiences, such as your accident, can have a number of effects on mood and temperament."

"But Bone's and I have been in numerous high stress situations before and she's never acted this way… at least not in a long time" Booth had actually thought about this himself.

"But different factors were involved there. She wasn't in a relationship with you, she was alone. Dr. Brennan is also a woman who prides herself on be self reliant. She finds pleasure in a competition for dominance—much more than she actually enjoys achieving dominance…"

"That's for sure," Booth let it slip.

"I don't mean that in a sexual way, agent Booth."

"Of course…" he was slightly embarrassed. He didn't mean to be revealing imitate details about their personal life.

"But, yeah, I totally know about all her bedroom preferences," that came off as much more creepy than Sweets intended. "I just mean… when Dr. Brennan and I had had our singular sessions in the past, sex is the only topic Dr. Brennan was usually comfortable with so she talked about it a lot. I don't know how a man at your age could keep up-"

"Sweets!"

"Sorry. I mean this from physiological perspective."

"I keep up just fine. But back on topic," it was very unsettling to know that Sweets had insight into his sex life.

"Well, with Dr. Brennan's injuries, she is at a disadvantage. In her mind. She doesn't like being taken care of unless she submits to being taken care of. Right now, it's out of her control and that's distressing for her. You are just a bystander of her frustration."

"I get that, Sweets, but I don't know… it seems like there's a singular problem…"

"Right now, the most important thing—if there is a problem or not—is just to show her that you are there for her," Sweets was already commending himself on doing a great job.

Booth wasn't so sure. He agreed to give her time, but he thought about other resources he could use. He'd approach this like it was a case. Now it was time to try a different angle.

* * *

**BAH! NEW TWIST IS COMING! Don't you just love that? Review!**


	35. The Change in the Bones

**I didn't have time to proof read this so I hope its not too bad. I just wanted to post it while I could.**

**Review!**

* * *

The day with Sweets had eased Booth's mind some what; he hadn't seemed terribly concerned with Bone's new behavioral shift so he figured maybe it was best if he just let it go. It was a decision he was still wrestling with, though, as he drove home. He could not shake from his mind the moment the previous night where he had directly asked her to tell her what was wrong and she told him no. It was like she was hiding something, and he for the life of him could not figure out what. Tomorrow he would continue his investigating, but for now he decided to follow Sweet's advice and be there for her. Still his mind was racking with every terrible scenario he could think of. Was she cheating on him? Booth knew that wasn't possible and felt guilty for even letting the thought cross his mind. Maybe Brennan had thought he was cheating on her or something of that extent? This wouldn't be the first misunderstanding for the both of them. Still none of this seemed likely. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind, maybe she had received some horrible news about her health at the hospital.

He tried shaking it from his thoughts but it lingered in the back of his mind.

The TV was blasting when Booth returned back to her apartment later that day. Brennan hadn't moved from the couch where he left her that morning but he was surprised when he caught what she was watching.

"You're watching ESPN?" This was certainly abnormal.

"You sound surprised?" She perked her head up from the couch; she was glad he was back.

"I would have expected porn before ESPN."

Brennan shrugged, "I didn't think about it… Actually I've found this quite interesting from an anthropological stand point. The majority of the sports popularized in today's culture derive from Roman and Greek events—some Mayan—although a loss could often result in a torturous death… today, public humiliation carries the same value…"

"I'm glad to hear you finally starting to sound like yourself," Booth leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I still feel relatively unintelligent, but thank you," The medication she was on made everything feel burly inside her head. She had no idea how anyone could become addicted to these things. "I was watching various judicial programs over small claims cases; I find it alarming how many incompetent people there are in this country."

Booth just laughed and eased him self on the couch next to her. "How are your ribs?" he slowly pulled up her tank top to get a glimpse. The bruising had improved but it still saddened Booth to look. She had the most beautiful light skin, he hated to see it battered and discolored.

Her hand reached up to brushed his face before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her. A kiss deepened and Booth began losing his breath.

"I've got to stop this," Booth knew they couldn't; but the new affection from her was refreshing.

"Why?"

"Bones, I've got a broken arm. The right side of you is black and blue…"

"Okay… I think I might just take a nap, then," she let him go and casually turned back on her side. She squeezed his hand once then let him go as she closed her eyes.

Booth kissed her cheek and left for the spare bedroom he'd been staying in. That seemed very good to Booth. Maybe Sweets was right, she just needed a little time for herself. He thought he'd give the Doctor a quick call—if he kept his voice down and turned on the sink; he probably wouldn't be over heard.

"Sweets!" Booth was almost giddy. "You were right. All she needed was a little big of time. I just got home and she was basically begging for me. Well not begging… but she was definitely in the mood. Like a complete 180."

"Oh… boy."

"What? What's wrong," Booth didn't understand. "Sweets, this is good."

"Just… be careful, Booth."

"Why? I don't get it…"

"Dr. Brennan has a habit of suppressing extreme emotional distress. Once she has reached a point where it becomes exceptionally painful to deal with these feelings she will compartmentalize them. Tuck them away like they don't exist. But she'll have a breaking point. Just be careful."

* * *

**Review!**


	36. The Point of the Break

**Oh, boy. **

* * *

Booth had chosen to ignore his conversation earlier that day with Sweets as he lay close to Brennan that night. She had opened her door to him—another good sign to Booth—and he was thrilled at the offer. Her head lay in the crook of his shoulder with his arm lightly around her shoulder; it was a position they found worked for them and Brennan found it nice to be able to lie on her opposing side. He couldn't have been more content. Sweets was wrong if he thought there was something seriously wrong with Bones. Booth knew his girl's tendencies and issues better than anyone, he'd been dealing with them for almost six years now. Brennan seemed genuinely okay now, she'd had a rough couple days—who wouldn't—but they'd got through them. She looked so beautiful as she lay asleep next to him and soon Booth found himself joining her into a similar state.

But Brennan wasn't asleep. That whole day she'd done her best to achieve some sort of normalcy with Booth, and now she was mentally paying for it. The time where Booth had been out of her apartment had been the most relaxing part of her day, she hated to admit it but it was true. Alone she was able to forget everything and achieve a condition of numbness. His presence gave her a constant reminder of her recent loss and the secret she kept from him. Guilt was beginning to eat away at her and no matter how hard she tried, she was having a harder and harder time justifying what she hid from him. He looked so peaceful now; he was hers now. The last thing she wanted to do was mess that up.

When she was sure he'd fallen asleep she made a move to slip out of his arms and make her way quietly to the kitchen. A little air and a glass of water would do her good. She sat back down on the couch just to finish her water before heading back in, but without meaning to she soon fell asleep.

It was early that morning when Booth began to stir only to learn that he was suddenly alone. Initially he tried not to jump to conclusions, but as he made his way down the hall he wasn't entirely surprised to find her asleep on the couch. He tired to not disturb her as he turned to go back to bed; she was probably just uncomfortable still. That had to be the reason.

A floor board creaked and suddenly Brennan's eyes were open and darted at him. "I was just getting some water, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she looked like a dear in head lights. "I just sat down to relax for a second."

"Bones, you can sleep on the couch if you're more comfortable. Or you can sleep in your bed—I'll move back to the guest room. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

She buried her head in her hands. Everything she was about to say was a response from a fit of tiredness, "This isn't working."

"Bones, its okay, I get it…"

"No, you don't. You're smothering me. Metaphorically. I can't take this; I need you to leave me alone. Please stop asking me questions…" The ramblings in her head were suddenly coming out of her mouth; if she'd been more awake, she would have stopped herself but it was to late. "I just think we need some time apart. I need some. I want you to move back to your place…"

"I don't get this…" He wasn't expecting to have this conversation at four in the morning.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand, Booth, but you accept them. Why can't this be one of those things?"

"Because, Temperance, this isn't a case. This isn't just another dead body—this is you and me. When the person you love, suddenly tells you they don't want you around, you have to ask why," Booth wasn't meaning to raise his voice but he couldn't control it.

Angry tears began to run down her face. She blamed him. "Why does this keep happening?" she said softly to herself.

"Bones, whatever this is, we can get through it…" he went to hold her, but her hands came up deflecting him.

"Stop, Booth!"

He froze. She looked like a scared child, but it was him she was afraid of. He walked past her and off to the spare room where he kept his bag and in five minutes he was gone. Brennan was in her room when she heard the front door finally slam. What had she just done?

* * *

**Do you hate me? You probably hate me. I SWEAR there is pay off! Coming up next is during the time of Killer in the Crosshairs.**

**Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWW**


	37. Note from the Author

Author Note!

Been reading your comments and I feel like I've been dragging you guys around so I just want to state a couple things real quick:D

FIRST... I am a firm believer that they belong together. So with that in mind... how could they not end up together... in my world ha.

SECOND... I didn't introduce the baby thing to be quick thing. It's going to take awhile. Would it be realistic to move on so quickly? Nahhh... But a plan is there! And I think you'll all be EXTREMELY satisfied when you see what happens later. Its all part of a bigger picture I see.

THIRD... Booth is a tricky character. Because I think once he and Brennan were together, I think it would be extremely hard for him to give her up. Frankly I don't think he ever will. And she would never give him up either. But like Brennan just had her breaking point, Booth's got one too.

FOURTH... I ask you to think of the episodes. We've gotten away from crimes because there was a big break between episodes this weekend. But the sniper is coming back and so is the blizzard. Hang tight!

FIFTH... I totally feel like Hart Hanson in a small way. And that's pretty cool.

SIXTH... thank you for reading this! I've never written one of these or anything like this before.

-The Zigo


	38. The Honesty from Her

**This should make you feel better...**

* * *

Two weeks went by in silence.

Booth stayed away and Brennan isolated herself in her apartment. The first week had been the most difficult for her; mostly she just stayed in bed and cried. She cried for Booth and then eventually she allowed herself to cry for the child she'd lost. Brennan had wanted that baby; she'd wanted that baby for two years but it was a wish she had kept tucked away. After what her body had been through, she knew that her chances to conceive in the future were slim, it was devastating. Pushing Booth away had been a mistake.

The second week was much easier, although slightly numb. There was no more crying; she probably couldn't have even if she wanted to. As a child, and even into young adulthood, she'd never been one to cry at the drop of a hat. Lately she felt as if her tear ducts were making up for lost time.

She finally returned to work when she got a call from Caroline that a body had been found. She had wondered why Booth hadn't been the one to inform her but was grateful when she finally met up with him at the crime scene. They kept it professional but there was nothing they could do to defuse the tension. Once it was assess that the shot had been pulled off by Broadsky, she could see the grief fill Booth's eyes. She wasn't the only one dealing with something alone.

When she got back to the lab she met it with mixed feelings. She was thrilled to return back to her office but knew that she would soon be confronted by the friends she had been ignoring for the last three weeks. The ones that had stayed up with her in the hospital, and continued to call her everyday despite continually being sent to voicemail.

"Are you dying?" Angela wasn't letting her have a moment to settle in.

"Technically, we are all dying but…"

"You know what I mean. Are you dying? Will you be dead in the foreseeable future?" her frustration was evident.

"Not to my knowledge," Brennan slumped back in her chair. She was really going to regret ignoring all of those phone calls.

"Good to know," She coldly turned and began to leave Brennan's office. That was all she wanted to know.

"Wait, Ange. Why do you want to know if I'm dying?"

"That's all any of us have been able to come up with. We assumed that you must have gotten some horrible news about yourself at the hospital and that's why you haven't been returning phone calls and that's why you broke up with Booth," Angela was relieved to hear her best friend wasn't dying but that relief only caused her anger to grow.

"I didn't break up with Booth…" at least she hadn't thought she did.

"You were yelling at him to leave your place in the middle of the night—talking about how things weren't working—yeah. You haven't called him—sounds like a break up to me, Sweetie."

Brennan rubbed her temples; it wasn't like she hadn't expected this. "You're upset with me…"

"Yeah, you know, I am. I've been calling you everyday worried sick about you. We all have been. Booth has been walking around like a ghost…" Angela was starting to realize that she'd never been this upset with Brennan in six years. It was a very strange feeling.

"Angela… I'm sorry," She could see Angela was starting waiver but there was still a lot of anger there.

"So… Broadskyi's back…" The change of subject was a tiny offering of an olive branch. "You should be there for him. He's going to need you."

Brennan gave a slight nod, "I was pregnant." She could see the terror hitting Angela's face as she held her own stomach, "I didn't know. I found out after the accident."

"Sweetie…" Angela walked around her desk and wrapped her arms around Brennan. "I'm so so sorry".

"It's okay… I think I'm okay now," Brennan was proud of herself for getting through it without any tears. Angela, however, was sobbing.

"That's horrible…"

"It's okay. Now was not a good time anyway," Brennan tried to force a slight smile.

"Bren, you've wanted that baby for a long time now. I'm sorry, but I know you," Angela had watched Brennan give up the hope of having a baby after Booth's tumor and then again watched her friend envy her growing belly. "You have to tell, Booth".

"I know," But Brennan didn't know how. "I thought it would just be easier not to tell him. He's going to blame himself, Angela. He can't rationalize it like I can…"

"Sweetie, you don't rationalize something like this… you have to tell him."

* * *

**See... moving in the direction you want!**


	39. The Agent and the Anthropologist

**I really like this one...**

* * *

"Hey"

It was not the voice Booth had been expecting to hear so late at the office while he was sifting through records of past US Marshalls. The Broadsky case was making Booth work over time and he was having difficulty finding leads. He'd hardly eaten and his eyes were growing weak as he continued to burn the midnight oil.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" He couldn't decide if this was a welcomed visit or not.

"There's not much I can do at the lab right now. Angela is working on reconstructing the bullet but… I wanted to see if you needed any help?" She was cautiously still testing the waters.

"I think I got it," It wasn't that he didn't want her there; he just didn't want to dance around the issue by talking about the case. "How are you?"

"Good," she nodded softly. "I'm not dying, Booth."

"Good."

"It wasn't my intention to end our relationship, Booth," she could feel her face turning red with embarrassment. These sorts of conversations she wasn't good at.

"Okay…"

Brennan felt awkward. She'd gone to his office with a plan, but she was doing a lousy job of executing it. "I should go. You're busy."

"Bones! Wait. I'm sorry this case is just really stressing me out," He didn't want her to leave just yet; his mind was just so busy processing all of the information from the day. "I'm glad that… that wasn't your intention."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Of coarse," he was happy to see her eyes light up at his words but that didn't mean he'd forgotten the hell she'd just put him through.

"So… are we together?" she had the hopeful gleam of a child in her eyes.

"I don't know," Booth hadn't meant to disappoint her but he wasn't ready to run back to her side if she was just going to suddenly push him away again without warning. "I feel like we should keep our distances from one another. At least for just a little while. I don't know if I can handle you and this case right now."

It hurt but she knew it was exactly what she'd put Booth through in the previous weeks. "I understand. You need to focus on Broadsky; I don't want to be a distraction."

"Temperance…?" Booth stood and crossed to her; placing his hands on her arms. He always used her full name when they were at their most intimate. "You're not a distraction. Broadsky's the distraction. I just need to get this settled first. I don't want to compromise us because of him."

"He's in your head, isn't he?" That was a term Booth had taught her.

"Yeah…" Booth let go of her and sat back on his desk. "I don't understand how someone who lived by a code of honor—the same code of honor I've lived by—could do the things he's doing. Where does the change happen?"

"Its just psychology, Booth. I… have you talked to Sweets?" This wasn't really her field but she knew this was the moment Angela had talked about. She needed to be there for him. She needed to step up.

"A little bit," The exhaustion of the day was now beginning to crash over him.

"I don't think you should worry about—why," Brennan was hoping she could word this well enough. "It's not imperative."

"Bones, I need to know why. That's what I do," He thought by now she'd accepted his passion for motive like he had accepted hers for truth.

"I don't mean the case, Booth. I mean for you," her fingers began to trace the buttons of his shirt. There were no sexual intentions; she just found it easier to express things if she had something she could focus and study over. "You're not like him. Objectively, you have many similarities, but you would never…" She didn't like speaking in absolutes but with him she felt certain.

He reached out and held one of the hands that were running up and down his torso; he kissed her wrist. "You want to read over US Marshall records with me?"

A slight smile came across her face, "I would very much like that."

She pulled up a chair to his desk and he handed her a folder and began to explain what he was looking for. Brennan wouldn't tell him tonight; his focus and attention was needed here for now. As they settled in for the long night ahead of them, she was content to know that when the time came to tell him, they'd both be alright.

* * *

**When he's talking about the case being over... he means the Killer in the Crosshairs case. Not the WHOLE sniper arch. **

**NOW REVIEW ME~~**


	40. Together in the Lab

**This is a short chapter... but a big one. Review and (hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

Booth couldn't help but wish he had taken her home the previous night, but he knew he'd regret it in the long if he did. The night gave him flashbacks to prior years; the dance they would do seeing how far they could push the other but always ended with them going their separate ways. He hated it then and he hated it that night. They had such a nice time going over the files in his office, but when they eventually found the US Marshall linked to Broadsky, Booth knew it was time to let her go.

"I can't go with you can I?" Brennan looked at him doe eyed and ready for certain disappointment.

"I think it would just be better if I confronted her alone. You know, solider to solider. I'm just going to go home after that," Booth thought she was talking about the case.

"I mean home with you. I can't go, can I?" she was holding on to a slight hope but she knew Booth was one to stick to his word.

He took a deep breath. This was hard enough to explain the first time, "No, you can't. I just don't think it's such a good idea for us yet…"

Brennan had agreed, but as they departed from one another in the parking lot, Booth had to fight the urge to call after her.

The following night, however, Booth got conformation that he had made the right decision. Broadsky had been in his apartment after learning that his friend, the US Marshall Booth had just tracked down, had hung herself. He threatened to make Parker fatherless and Brennan's life; if the case hadn't been getting to Booth before—it was now. He didn't mind his life being threaten—actually he did—but he minded Brennan's life more.

After a sleepless night, his first thought in the morning was to go and find her.

She was in her office examining Angela's notes over the bullet's reconstruction when he found her. "Hey, what's going on?"

Booth turned around and shut the door to her office; he didn't want anyone hearing this. "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Brennan got up from her desk and followed Booth to the couch.

"I think you need to sleep here for a while."

"What? Why? Because you don't want me staying with you?" This was making absolutely no sense to Brennan.

"Broadsky was in my apartment last night. He… you're not safe at your place. There are too many windows," he knew she was going to put up a struggle but it was honestly the best thing he could think of.

"You think he's after me?"

"I think he might be," Booth really had no idea but he didn't want to take any chances.

"What about you?" If Broadsky could break into Booth's apartment, it didn't seem to her that he was safe either.

"I'm having the locks changed on my apartment and I think I might start sleeping in the bathroom," The last part was a joke but he could tell she was not amused.

"My apartment is much safer than yours, why do I have to stay here and you don't?"

Booth knew any answer he gave her—not mater how truthful—would not be sufficient enough for her, "You want me to stay here?"

Things suddenly got awkward. It wasn't just him staying there; it was him staying with her. "If you think that it would be a safer alternative…"

"I could stay here with you…"

"For your protection…"

"For my protection…"

They paused for a moment. Them alone in the Jeffersonian at night; it was a fantasy that they'd both indulged in for a couple of years. However, with the recent strain left them feeling uneasy. "So it's settled then. We'll stay here for a while…"

"Yeah. I'll talk to security; give them a good picture of Broadsky. It will only be for a little while, Bones…"

Brennan wasn't sure what she should be more nervous about—a sniper threatening her life or spending the night in the lab alone with Booth. "I know. You'll get him, Booth. I know you will."

Before the recent turn of events, that would have been the perfect moment to kiss her. They would settle for a polite smile.

* * *

**Booth and Bones in the lab. At night. Alone. Hmmm... SPOILER **Brennan knows away to shut off the security cameras...**

**You know you can't wait for the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	41. The Arms around the Agent

**I hope you like this one. I think you will! **

**So review me and tell me how right or wrong I am!**

* * *

Booth had his chance at the sniper that night; he'd hit the rifle but missed the man. This should have been considered a win—he averted a murder, but knowing that Broadsky was still out there was unsettling. He had done what was ethically right, but he continued to have lingering doubts. This is what separated him from Broadsky; Booth couldn't make that kind of shot.

When he and Brennan returned to the lab, they went straight for her office and realization of what was about to happen finally began to set in. She had gone to the bathroom to get ready as Booth blew up the air mattress he'd brought. She could sleep on the couch and he'd take the camping bed—separate would be better. When she finally emerged, dressed in only a camisole and the shortest of shorts, she went directly for the bed. It was a large size and Brennan assumed that it was meant to be shared. Booth thought about asking her to move, but his desire to be close to her once again was over powering. He could do this; he'd stay on his side and she'd stay on hers.

He settled on to the other side of the mattress; they lay next to one another untouching.

"Are you warm enough?" Booth broke the ice.

She nodded back. Quite warm. "This is very different than what I would have pictured."

"What?"

"Us staying the night here. I always thought it would be different. Didn't you?"

Booth wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Yeah, I guess… you've thought about it?"

"Yeah… haven't you?" her tone was innocent but the conversation wasn't.

"Well, yeah. You know… the lab coat…" he couldn't believe he was telling her about this.

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah… maybe on my desk…"

He could feel himself starting to stir but he was too tempted to stop. "The couch… against the wall…"

"The decontamination shower."

"Really?" They both laughed a little. "Imaginative. How would we have ended up in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"What situation would make us both end up in the decontamination shower?" He knew he should end this, but he couldn't.

"I never really thought about a scenario… I usually just thought about the act its self," suddenly she was beginning to feel self conscious. Maybe they shouldn't be talking about this. But she couldn't help herself… "You thought about scenarios?"

"Yeah…" he was embarrassed to admit it.

"What kinds of scenarios?" She was overcome with curiosity.

"Well…" he hesitated. They shouldn't be talking about this. Especially not now. But something about her eyes couldn't stop him, "I used to think about… you know how my back gets messed up? I used to think about coming in here late at night. You'd still be here putting together your reports; I'd tell you that my back was messed up. You'd get up and come behind me—put your arms around me and do that thing that you do to fix it…"

"Booth this has happened before…" She didn't understand how this was a fantasy, it seemed like a normal exchange between the two of them.

"No see, it would be different. After you fixed my back you'd keep your arms around me. Nestle your head between my shoulder blades. You're hands would start to move over me…" this was getting intense.

Brennan just laughed.

"What?" Booths face was turning bright red. He thought she'd be into it.

"Its funny, Booth. I'm just thinking of how many times you made me adjust your back—when that's what you really wanted," She couldn't stop giggling at him.

"You don't get to ask me my lab fantasy about you and then laugh at me," This was in no way fair. "Come on, I shared. Now it's your turn."

"I told you, Booth. I never really thought of context."

Booth wasn't convinced, "Fine. Make something up. You're the writer."

She glared at him but waivered, "Okay. There was this one I used to have… Where I'd have a date that night, I'd be all dressed up and ready to go, but you'd call me into the lab on my way there. I'd get here and you'd tell me that there was a body coming in and we'd have to wait. Only after waiting for a while I'd realized that there was no body coming in and you just called me in to ruin my date. I'd get so angry with you but then you'd grab me lift me up onto my desk… you'd tell me to stop moving, because you wanted to make love to me…" she turned her eyes away from him not wanting to know his reaction.

"Woah…" Booth on the other hand was hoping she couldn't see his reaction as he tried to hide it under the sheet they shared. This was incredibly hot. "How often have you thought about this?"

Regularly was her first thought but maybe that was too private, "Probably about as often as you thought about it."

"I thought about it constantly…" he gave her a sly smile.

She smiled back but dug her head into the pillow.

They were now both aware of how small the mattress was and how dangerously close they were to one another. "We shouldn't be talking about this, should we?"

"No…" he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, but he knew they couldn't.

"Are you scared?" She could see his body tensing up.

"About what?"

"About Broadsky."

This wasn't the best change of subject, "Honestly? Yeah, I am."

Brennan didn't know what to say. Broadsky was a dangerous man; she wanted to give Booth some sort of certainty but she knew she couldn't. Instead she moved in. Wrapped her arms over him and hoped she'd be welcome. Angela had always told her that sometimes just touching was enough.

"Temperance…" He didn't move her off, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to start this relationship up again.

Her leg brushed against him and he gasped. Their discussion earlier had quite an effect on his anatomy, "You know the security cameras in my office are turned off…"

"They are?" Booth gulped.

"I had them disconnected. I thought it would be creepy for security to watch us sleeping. If Broadsky wants to shoot us from the windows the cameras aren't going to make a difference."

"Right…" was she trying to sleep with him? Booth wasn't sure, "How are you doing?"

"Okay…"

"I've got to ask. I don't want to be waking up again to you crying and pushing me out the door… So if there's any chance of that happening I need to you to get off me and stay on your side. Or you can stay here, but nothing is going to happen."

She silently made her choice and stayed.

* * *

**Okay... so they didn't do it. But they're certainly moving back in that direction. **spoiler...they don't get stuck in Booth's elevator.**


	42. Love Making without the Intercourse

**Knew chapter! This is starting to catch up to where we are in the episode that are airing so once we do... I won't be updating as much:(**

**But enjoy! You'll like how it ends!**

* * *

"Well… looks like they had a good night…" Angela accompanied by her husband and Cam stood in the door way of Brennan's office. They had just arrived at the office when they discovered the couple still sound asleep and wrapped in each others arms.

"No wonder Dr. Brennan put in a request to have her security camera turned off…" Cam had just received a memo from the head of security this morning informing her of the situation.

"We can do that?" After so many years of sneaking around the Jeffersonian, Hodgins didn't know that this was an option.

"Not happening, Hodgins…" That was the last thing Cam needed.

Brennan began to stir at the sound of their voices; stretching her body up against Booth's and letting her eyes adjust. Once she noticed they were begin watched she jolted up in panic, "Booth! Wake up—you told me you set an alarm."

"What?" He was rubbing his eyes, "I thought I did… what's going on?"

"Obviously, not," She wasn't ready for this early morning humiliation. "Is there something that you need?" Brennan was annoyed with the on lookers.

"No, no, we're good…" Cam and Hodgins quickly hurried away while Angela lingered.

"Not as good as you are, though…" Angela smirked and left them.

"What time is it?" Booth collapsed back on the blow up bed, not at all phased.

"I would know if you had set an alarm," She hurried over to her desk and checked the time. "It's nine, thirty…"

"Ahh crap…" This got Booth moving. "I have a meeting at ten," He got up and quickly rushed to get dressed.

"If you would have just set the alarm…" Brennan was gathering her clothes to go change in the bathroom. She wasn't looking foreword to walking through the lab in her little shorts and tank.

"Yes. I get it, I should have set an alarm… drop it please."

She grabbed one of her lab coats; this would be effective in covering her up. "I'm just saying," they had woken up with hostility.

Brennan left her office and Booth hastily threw on his clothes and departed. When she returned he was already gone; and Brennan began settling in for the morning. That hadn't been one of their better mornings or better nights for that matter, but arguing like this was kind of their thing. So maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Not ten minutes had past before Angela made her round back.

"You two certainly looked cozy this morning…" Angela was beaming. Brennan had obviously told Booth and now their relationship was back on track.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ange," Brennan could still feel the rejection from last night. Maybe they looked cozy, maybe they even were, but it was purely a result of nothing.

"Not talk about it? What's going on?" That certainly caught Angela off guard.

Brennan sighed… "He won't engage in intercourse with me."

"He won't?"

"No. His arousal was evident, but when I suggested that we have relations, he asked me to stay on my side of the bed…" It had been mortifying for Brennan. "Typically, I can't get him off me and now…"

"You ever stop to think that this is probably what he's been feeling from you for the past couple weeks?"

Brennan looked down in shame, "That's over, though…"

"Not for him, Sweetie. You really messed him up. He doesn't know if he can trust you right now."

"I don't understand, Ange."

"Have you told him about what happened, yet?" Angela could tell that she hadn't.

"It hasn't been a good time. Booth has been very focused on the Broadsky case and he doesn't want to be distracted. He doesn't want to resume our relationship until he feels he can devote himself to it," That should have been a light bulb moment for Brennan, but clearly it wasn't.

"Well there you go, Sweetie!" Angela couldn't believe she had to write this out for her. "You still haven't been honest with him—that's why he can't trust you. That's the real reason you can't resume your relationship."

"I'm going to tell him. I will, I just want to make sure it's the right time…"

"Well the longer you wait…"

"I know," she said defeated. "I just thought last night… you've always suggested that… that physical communication can often substitute for verbal communication in the right circumstances. I thought he wanted to; he was erect."

"Booth is one of those guys, who needs more than…that."

"Booth doesn't need performance enhancers… he is quite adept. He can last well above the average time before ejaculation—sometimes even…" Brennan was starting to brag but Angela cut her off.

"Good to know, but so not what I'm talking about. Booth doesn't see it as intercourse. It's love making to him. He's a romantic. You need to tell him what's going on…" Angela got up to leave. Hopefully her socially inept friend understood what she was saying to her. It was amazing—her they were finally together and they were just as annoying as before they were.

Brennan considered. When he came back to her office tonight, she'd tell him.

* * *

**Wooot! NOW REVIEW YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!**


	43. Countdown until the Confession

**Hope you guys are still out there! This is just a quick little chapter but it sets up something BIG!**

**Please read and review. I love your comments- if find them very inspiring!**

* * *

She was deep in paper work when the large bag of take out was dropped on her desk. With no new case, Brennan had been taking the opportunities to catch up on all the work she had missed during her three weeks of absence from the lab. She'd been on such a roll of knocking out things on her to-do list that she had completely forgotten about lunch until her senses made contact with the food laid in front of her.

"I brought you a piece offering for forgetting to set an alarm this morning," Booth looked down at her with his beautiful smile. "Don't tell me you've already eaten, because I'm not accepting that."

"Were you late for you're meeting?" she went back to the last bit of work she was finishing up.

"Only about five minutes, I wasn't the only one so it was no big deal," he grabbed her hands and led her away from the stack of papers to the couch and the food that awaited her.

"Time to eat, Bones," he began laying out the spread before them. A pastrami sandwich fro him, vegetarian for her.

She eyed him suspiciously… "Is this really a piece offering or is this because you don't want me leaving the lab?"

"Both," he looked up at her grinning.

She only rolled her eyes and began digging into her sandwich; it was good. He knew what she liked. "How much longer do I have to stay here? Because you know, Broadsky is a very intelligent man. I doubt he would let the security at the Jeffersonian stop him if he really wants me dead."

"The security here is much better than what your apartment can offer. It's only going to be for a little while, Bones. I'm going to get him, I promise you," Her doubts were annoying him.

"The Jeffersonian is not that safe, Booth. Do I need to remind you about Gormogone?" If a deranged serial killer could sneak their way into her lab it seemed just as plausible a sniper with military training like Broadsky could do as well.

"We didn't have as much information on Gormogone as we do about Broadsky. We know what we're looking for and what we're up against this time," He didn't want to get on the subject of Zach. That was a sore spot for all of them still.

"Do you have and conclusive leads to his whereabouts?"

Booth sighed, "Not at the moment."

"What! Than how can you assure me that this is only going to be for a little while?"

"It's just precautionary. You weren't putting up this big of a fight yesterday," Booth didn't understand the sudden changed, but frankly, this was the attitude he'd been expecting all along.

Brennan didn't want to admit that she had agreed more willingly the previous day because she wanted to spend the night with Booth, "You're bed was incredibly uncomfortable. It gave me cervical agitation."

Booth nearly choked on his sandwich, "You have cervical agitation?"

"Yes… in my neck," She didn't understand why he found this so out standing.

"But isn't your cervical, your… you know…" he gave a subtle gesture to her lower abdomen.

"My… vagina?" She looked at him in quizzically until she got his meaning. "Cervical as in my vertebrate—my neck. Not cervical as in my cervix."

"Oh…" Booth began to blush.

"Although, I can understand your confusion. The term cervix derives from the mean of neck. As in the neck of my uterus," still she didn't understand how he could possibly thing that an air mattress could upset her uterus.

"Okay. Okay, Bones, I get it. I know, I've been having back pain all morning," he gave a slight stretch.

"Do you want me to fix it?" Brennan hadn't realized what she'd said until she felt the silence between them and the memory of last night came flooding back. His… fantasy. "Are you suggesting I have sex with you? Because I'm pretty sure people would see us through the glass…"

"No!" Booth hadn't meant to sound so abruptly against the idea. "I have actually back pain. I'm not trying to sleep with you."

That was for sure. Brennan could feel the embarrassment from the night before rushing back, he didn't need to protest that much. She got the picture. "Oh, sorry. I was just confused."

He could see she was hurt. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, but he was still worried about her. Booth placed his hand on her knee, "I love you, okay? That hasn't changed. Let's just give us a little more time, maybe. I've been rushing you so much through this whole thing; with the engagement and everything. You need time, I should have know you'd hit a breaking point."

"Booth?" She looked at him tensely. "I still want to marry you…"

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her to his chest. He wasn't sure if he should believe that was what she really wanted. "Thank you, but maybe we should give it some time."

* * *

**Okay... so the next chapter... its the one you've been waiting for!**

**It should be posted sometime late tonight. SO COME BACK AND SEE IT! ITS GOING TO BE HUGE!**

**So now please review... let me know what you don't want to see happen... it may not always seem like it... but I'm all about making u guys happy! :D**


	44. Honesty through the Intentions

**Here's what you've been waiting for... see how it all turns out!**

* * *

The rest of the day had given Booth sometime to clear his head. Turning Brennan down over and over again was starting to eat away at the agent. It occurred to him that he was behaving similar to the way she had been; warm one minute then cold the next. She'd been patient and suffered enough—tonight he was going to make it all up to her. If he'd learned anything from the accident and Broadsky—it was going to be to not take things for granted. If he was going to be locking her away for the time being—at least she'd be well taken care of. Tonight was the night.

Ten pm rolled around but Brennan hadn't noticed. With the lab fully quite she was able to concentrate on her work more thoroughly until it was completely done. Once free from her work, it occurred to her that Booth would soon be on his way, and tonight was the night she'd promised herself she'd tell him about the lost child. She'd rehearsed in her head a couple of things to say, but nothing seemed to fit right. There was no easy way to say this—there was no easy way to crush him. Still, tonight was the night.

"Hey," Booth leaned in the doorway of her office. He was doing his best to look cool and was hoping it was working for her.

"Hey… I just finished here. You can come in…" She got up and began heading to her small closet to grab her change of clothes.

Booth stopped her. He grabbed her waist and pressed himself against her, "Hey, Bones, just slow down a minute." His hands began to slide down to her hips.

"I'm confused."

Booth moved her back to the corner of her desk; lifting her hips as he moved himself in between her, "Shhh…" His lips met hers. It'd been their first real kiss in almost a month; like the first time and the thousandth all mixed up into one. He wanted more of her and she responded; hooking her legs around him and pulling him as close as possible. The friction between the two of them was becoming almost too much as his hand slid between her legs. He wasn't able to take much longer… he needed to connect with her.

She wanted this. Lust and passion filled her mind and body—finally he was hers again. But as his hand hit her center, the jolt she felt was not one of previous experience. What was she doing?

"Booth?" she moved her lips from his but he only continued his assault to her neck. The rush of terror returning to her body, "Booth… stop."

"Come on, Temperance," her protest had been so small he didn't take it seriously. Her body was responding, "Let me make love to you."

"Booth," She accidently moaned his name. It wasn't intentional.

"You're so beautiful," he nipped at her ear as his hands looped around the lace under her skirt.

"Stop it!" Brennan pushed him back forcefully and he let go of her.

Booth could see hot tears streaming down her face. How had he not noticed? "What? What's happened? What did I do?" His words were harsh and angry.

"Booth, I…" she hadn't been expecting any of this.

"No! God, damn it," He moved to leave her but he wasn't done yet. "I don't know what you want from me, Temperance! I'm sick of this. I'm done. Something is wrong with you."

Her breathing and tears were far out of her control now. She hoped she could get the words out and that they would still matter, but his hand reached for the door.

Sniper or no sniper—anything was better than being in that room with her for one more minute.

Brennan jumped up from her desk and went after him; not thinking and just letting her instincts take over.

"I was pregnant."

The words stopped him.

"What?" He'd heard but he couldn't process.

She approached him slowly wiping her tear stained cheeks. "It was before the accident…"

"Bones… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Not until after and then I thought…" She wanted to say she thought it didn't matter but couldn't bring herself to it.

"Why didn't you tell me after, then?"

She shook her head, "I should have been able to handle this…"

He wanted to be angry at her; scold her for the breach of honesty and trust. It was every bit his right to know what had happen. But seeing the pain in her eyes softened him. "It's okay."

Those words gave her everything she'd needed for the last few weeks. She collapsed into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Booth. I'm so sorry."

After a moment, he moved her back to the office and laid her down over him on the couch. The woman he loved slept still against his chest, she'd finally returned to him. Lost or not, she was the mother of his child.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**I won't be updating as usual soon. This story is catching up to the episode time line. **

**So tell me what you think and let me know you're still out there! 3**


	45. Snowstorm in the Morning

**More more more...**

* * *

The snow was falling hard that morning as Booth peered out the window of Sweet's office. For the moment he wasn't on edge about Broadsky—no sniper would waste the time trying to shoot through snow as thick as this. He wanted to relax and take it all in, but the woman sitting next to him was preventing that.

"I fail to see how this is necessary," Brennan was grateful to be out of the lab but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"I told you, Bones. Now that Sweet's knows we're a couple he's insisted that we come in for a few sessions so he can determine that we're still okay to work together. If we didn't, he was going to report us to the FBI."

"He's black mailing us. This is in no way ethical," Brennan sighed into her chair, Sweets was also late.

"We'll just get through this quickly then maybe we can go grab some breakfast," he moved behind her and began messaging her shoulders.

"We're not going to talk about…" She hoped he'd get what she was implying. It had been three days since she'd informed Booth about her lost pregnancy and neither one of them had made the move to talk further about it. Brennan was hoping today, with Sweets, wasn't going to be the time.

"What? No, of coarse not. That's not any of his business. That's just you and me," Booth leaned down and gently kissed the side of her cheek. "But you know, Bones, we're going to have to talk about it eventually."

"We do?" Brennan wasn't sure what there was to discuss. She was pregnant. Now she wasn't. What more was there?

"Yeah, Bones," He sat down next to her on the couch. "We lost a baby…"

"A fetus. Technically, it wasn't a baby."

"Bones," he reached and held her hand. "We lost a baby. We have to talk about that. Not to mention the trust and honesty issues…"

"You sound like, Sweets."

That was insulting coming from her, "I'm just saying—we're in a relationship now. You can't keep stuff like this from me…"

"Can't keep what stuff, Agent Booth?" Sweets opened the door to his office having caught the last bit of their conversation.

"Uh… nothing," Booth tried to make something up on the spot but nothing came to mind.

"Does this have anything to do with Dr. Brennan's unusual behavior as of late?" Sweets sat down and got settled at his desk.

"You told him about that?" She turned to Booth shocked.

"You weren't talking to me… I didn't know what else to do…"

"It's alright, Dr. Brennan. Traumatic events often trigger extreme mood swings and behavior."

Brennan looked at Booth. Had he told Sweets about her miscarriage?

"Like our accident…" Booth subtly tried to assure her that he hadn't told Sweets.

"Perhaps…" Sweets gaged both of their reactions. "How have you both been dealing since returning to work."

"Very well. My ribs have mostly healed, although extreme exertion is still not advisable. The structures on my leg were removed previously this week and my doctor expects…"

"No, Dr. Brennan. I mean, how are you doing emotionally?"

"Fine…" She said it casually but she was cautious.

"She's been great, Sweets," Booth gave a reassuring smile to both of them.

"Thank you," She smiled back at him. It was a moment. "Booth has been great as well."

He Booth slid over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So, Sweets. We're here. We're great. How about you reinstate us."

Sweets sighed. It had been a big step getting both of them to come into his office, anyway. "Well, I was going to end our session early do to the weather anyway…" he could see them suddenly tensing and ready to bolt. "But before you guys go. Can I just say that I'm totally happy for you guys?"

"Thank you, Sweets," Booth got up and pulled Brennan along with him. If their session was out early, then their morning was now open for some time alone together. "And thanks for everything you did for us. You know, getting us moving in the right direction."

"Sweets didn't do anything for the progression of our relationship."

"Just give the kid some credit, Bones," Maybe he hadn't done anything for Brennan but Booth knew he owed him a lot for getting him with Bones. He was indebted and grateful to the kid.

"It's alright, Dr. Brennan," Sweets just smiled and waved them off. Maybe Dr. Brennan didn't want to admit it—but he had totally helped to that.

When they were out of the office and walking back to the elevator, Booth decided to let Brennan in on his little plan. A quick run back to one of their places and they could finally end this abstinence they'd been going through. Hopefully they'd get snowed in and could enjoy the rest of the day alone together.

"You're place or mine?"

"In what context, Booth?"

He whispered softly in her ear, they were still at the Hoover building after all. "A little afternoon delight, Bones."

"Booth, you know its morning right?"

"Intercourse, Bones. Intercourse."

"I thought you didn't like it when I referred to it as that?" He was trying start a little flirty banter but Brennan couldn't follow.

"Just get in the elevator."

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what will happen the moment they get into the elevator?**

**Review please!**


	46. The Seal in the Deal

**Quick chapter. And one I've been waiting to write!**

**BTW... if you're liking this story you should check out "Change in the Season". Same concept as this story... only starting from Mastodon in the Room. Not really a prequel... but kind of. Please read it! You'll like it if you like this!**

**Review!**

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since the elevator came to an abrupt stop in Brennan's building. After leaving the Hoover building, Brennan had received a call from Cam, there was a body. Booth's plans for a romantic morning had suddenly gone out the window, but he had agreed to run Brennan by her apartment before heading back. It was there in the elevator that the power in her building suddenly went out. She had left her phone in the car and his, after not charging it the previous night, was now dying fast.

"How do you forget to charge your phone?" Brennan was aggravated. "You're job is to be constantly on call…"

"Hey—at least I have my phone, I didn't leave it in the car…"

"I didn't think we would be that long," she huffed. It was really both of their faults. "…if you hadn't been forcing me to stay at the lab every night, there would have been no need for me to come back here."

"Hey. I'm not forcing you to stay anywhere!" the tight space was starting to get to him.

"So I can stay at my place now?" She was most certain that she was being forced.

"No…"

"Well, that's force, Booth. You are manipulating the situation so that there is no other alternative. That's force. Look it up."

"Well don't say it like that. I'm not manipulating you… I'm protecting you… in an aggressive manner," only she could make him out to be a bad guy for protecting her.

She slumped down in the corner of the elevator, "Thank you."

A small moment was shared but was interrupted by the buzzing of Booth's cell.

"It's Cam," he flipped open his phone. "Hey Cam, we're still stuck… Cam? Cam? Shit… it died."

"Great…"

He collapsed down next to her, "Hey. I'm sure it's not that serious. You've got a well trained team… have a little faith in them."

She glared back at him, her eyes illuminated only slightly but the flash light that sat in the corner. She hadn't remembered her phone, but luckily she had a flashlight in her purse. "You know what we could do here…"

"You mean talk about… it," being stuck in this small space might get her to finally sit down and talk.

"It?" She didn't understand. She had been more suggesting that they do… it.

"The baby."

"Oh"

"Can we?" Booth slid his fingers around her. "I'm not going to be able to move on until we do."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Maybe how we both feel about this... this isn't easy for me," he looked deep into her eyes. Maybe it was dark but he knew she could see him.

She took a deep breath. "I admit, when I found out… I found it particularly distressing."

"You wanted that baby, did you?" he already knew the answer but he need to hear it from her.

"It was already gone before I could access what I wanted…" she hesitated. But maybe the dim light would make it easier. "I did want to have a child with you Booth."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I told you that," she'd wanted a baby with him for a couple years now.

His arm came around her shoulder. "Maybe… and it doesn't have to be right a way or anything. But maybe we could consider trying again sometime."

"Booth…" suddenly she knew exactly what she'd been avoiding. "I don't know if I can conceive again," she began to choke up and he held her closer.

"Hey… don't cry," but it was already too late. She was. "Temperance?"

"What?" her nose was beginning to run.

"Will you marry me? I don't have the ring with me, but…"

"Yes."

They both broke into a smile through their tears. "I just don't want to wait any longer to ask you."

"Booth, yes!"

She threw her arms around them and they both lost there balance; crashing on to the floor.

A passionate kiss ensued. It was long over due. Maybe this wasn't the way he had planned on proposing to her, but nothing about them had ever worked as planned. Hopefully the electricity had no plan on turning on either.

* * *

**Aww... review and check out my new story!**


	47. The First of the Falls

**It continues! Possibly the last chapter until new episodes start airing. Which is later this week- so no worries!**

**Thank you to all of you who've switched over to reading my other story! And for those of you who haven't go check it! Its done in the same fashion as this story. But it takes place at a different time- a totally different story of how I would have liked to have seen them get together. So go read it! It's called "Change in the Season"- if you like this one- you'll like that one.**

**Review! :D**

* * *

The power was thankfully still off Booth sat in the corner of the elevator; Brennan lay up against his chest wearing nothing but her trench coat. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but knew if the elevator lights were to suddenly come on, she would have to scramble to get dressed. For now, though, she would lay completely content in her fiancé's arms.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" he was starting to doze off as well. She'd given him quite the workout.

"I can't get married in a church."

He smiled figuring this much, but was pleased that wedding plans were now going through her head, "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to get married outside as an alternative… maybe in a park. Or by the water?" She'd been to an out door wedding once as a child. A friend of her mother's was getting married and Brennan had thought it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"Whatever you want. I just want you," he leaned his head down and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I think I'd like an ivory dress. But no veil…"

"Can I wear a tux?" he teased.

"Traditionally, tuxedos are worn in conjunction with formal events, such as weddings," she looked back at him and saw his smile. "Oh, you're joking."

"A little bit," he tickled her sides and keeled over in laughter. "See, you thought it was funny."

"I didn't think it was funny you're tickling me," she swatted his hand away. "That's not nice. My ribs are still sore!"

He relaxed up on her and kissed the back of her head, "I love you."

She nestled herself under his chin. Booth said that a lot to her, but she rarely said it back. Not because she didn't feel the same way, but because the word carried so much weight with her. She was thankful that Booth understood that on some silent level. "Can I ask you something? When did you decide that you were in love with me?"

"When did I decide?"

"Yes. I've been wondering this for a while."

"Well, I never decided I was in love with you…"

She looked at him strangely, "I don't understand. You just said you did…"

"No, Bones. I never decided I was in love with you. It just happened. I fell in love you."

"Oh…" she accepted this way of thinking. "Well, when did you come to the realization?"

"Well, I guess I really realized it after my coma. But I had the thought before… when your dad was on trial and you were trying to get me to me to say there was a possibility that you killed the deputy director. I thought it then. I wanted you from the moment we met, though…"

"Okay" she grinned and closed her eyes; content with the answer.

"Wait, wait, wait… You don't get to ask me that and not share yourself. When did you fall in love with me?"

Brennan hadn't been ready for him to turn the tables on her, "I suppose I came to the realization when Heather Taffet buried me in my car…" Her eyes suddenly went dark as she remembered the moment. It wasn't a happy memory.

"Really? All these years you've known? I thought it was during the case with that surgeon…" This completely surprised Booth. He was sure he was the first one to realize it.

"No. I just decided that I wanted to tell you then. But I knew before," she wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You carried that with you all these years?"

Brenna nodded slowly, "When I was in the car, I wrote you a letter. It was just to thank you for treating me so well. I suppose I became aware of my feelings while I wrote it. I considered adding it to the letter, but you were with Cam and I didn't want you to feel worse if…"

Booth soaked the information in, "Why did you turn me down then? If you felt this way for so long…"

Brennan took a deep breath, "I was afraid I would lose you. But then then lost you anyway…"

He held her a little tighter. "I know you don't like absolutes, but you're never going to lose me."

"What if I want to?" She was attempting a joke.

"Not even then. I'll just stalk you, Bones."

"I think I would like that."

The lights came back on.

* * *

**Sweet chapter right? **

**Review please!**


	48. Restless in the Open

**Been a while since I updated- but here's a new chapter! I had to wait for this weeks episode to air before I could continue. Hope you like it!**

**Also! Thank you to all my readers- since I last logged in I've now had over 100,000 views! You all are awesome and thanks for continuing to read!**

* * *

Brennan stared at her engagement ring as she lay on her office couch with her partner. She'd woken up first and was taking some time to enjoy the early morning quietness until her lab was filled with colleagues and interns. Booth slept next to her with his body pressed tightly against hers; his arms and shoulders engulfing her into a warm cocoon. When he held her like this, she felt like she had some tangible evidence that he'd never let her go. There was nothing better. Well… maybe one thing. But since their current sleeping location was her office, privacy wasn't the easiest thing to come by.

She was running through the list of her day's tasks— when Booth's cellphone began to ring on the coffee table in front of them.

"Baby, your phone," she nudged him as she threw the phone back at him.

He stretched his body out; this couch was killing him. "Booth…" he was still half asleep, "Okay, yeah. That's no problem, sounds great…. We'll be there. Just send me the itinerary" Booth hung up and went back to cuddling Brennan. He knew he was supposed to get up now, but she was to warm to let go of.

"Where are we going?" she shifted her body to face him. "Babe, wake up," she began planting light kisses on his face.

"Canada. FBI booked us a flight already. Something about dismembered feet," he opened his eyes lazily. She made this horrible couch tolerable. "You just call me… baby?"

"I was trying it out…"

"Oh, yeah? And what conclusions have you arisen to, Dr. Booth?"

"Dr. Booth?" She eyed him. There was no way she was taking his name.

"Yeah… What do you think?" He knew her answer would be no. But he figured he'd try.

"I think it's hilarious… and ridiculous," she laughed at him. She would marry him—but there was no way she'd change her name. She was the world renown and respected Dr. Brennan. She wouldn't give that up. "Am I allowed to call you baby?"

"You want to call me baby?"

She nodded shyly at him. Brennan liked the way it sounded. The intimacy.

"I don't know…" he teased her although he loved the way it sounded. "Maybe if I can call you Dr. Booth… maybe when it's just us. Privately…"

"Privately? Like in bed?"

"Or in couch," he flipped her on her back and nestled himself in between her legs; small kisses on her neck.

"Booth… Booth, stop," as much as she wanted it, she had to fend him off. "We can't do this now. I'm sure there are people here already."

"Not Booth. Call me baby, Dr. Booth" He corrected her and not giving up. They were hidden behind the couch and the security camera in her office was off. They could be discrete. His hand hooked the waistband of her shorts.

"Baby! You need to stop; we're going to get caught…" He had worked his way up to her lips. An effective way of silencing her.

Brennan's hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. It was still early. If they kept their voices down… no one would ever know.

"Dr. Brennan!" Distracted by the folder in her hand, Cam had walked in to the scene.

"Shit!" Booth grabbed the blanket to cover his girlfriend. She was right. They were going to get caught. "Why didn't you lock the door, Bones?"

"I did—you unlocked it when you got up to go to the bathroom, Booth!" The pet names were gone as they adjusted themselves to face their boss.

"I'm just going to leave this here for you," Cam sat the folder down on Brennan's desk. This had been efficiently embarrassing for all. "By the way, not an appropriate use of the labs facilities. Just so you know…"

Cam left and Brennan hung her head in shame. She'd always prided herself on being the most professional of the team. "I told you, Booth," she pushed him off her grabbed her clothes.

"Like pulling off your shirt is a protest! Not my fault!"

"It's your fault we're stuck here!" The moment she said it she knew she'd gone too far. Booth was doing his best to catch Broadsky. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to keep her safe. "Booth… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

"No, its okay…" he didn't look at her, just continued getting dressed.

"It not your fault, I just find myself becoming frustrated with the lack of privacy. I know you're doing all you can…"

He cut her off, "Bones. I said it was okay."

"Yes, but the inflection in your tone suggests that its not," she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around.

"I'm going to get him, Bones. I will," Booth knew she didn't mean it, but it was still a sore spot. He missed the seclusion of their bedroom and a bed that didn't make him ache. The upset wasn't at her, it was at himself.

"In Canada, I expect that we well have hotel rooms. Mine will probably be of a higher caliber than yours… but I would very much like it if you stayed with me…" Like she even had to ask. This trip away would be good for both of them.

He turned around to face her. Ego bruised but he was looking forward to this time away from DC, "I would like that too."

"I usually have very nice hotel rooms. Usually with a breakfast spread," she smiled at him. His stern look was melting away.

"Breakfast? I like breakfast…"

"I know you do!" she gave him a soft peck. "I know you do, baby..."

* * *

**Wasn't that cute? Yeah. You know it was.**

**First weekend away together is coming!**

**The more your review the faster I am at updating;) **

**So review!**


	49. flight to the boarder

**YAY! New chapter. I'm sure you like this one! OHHHH and a twist!**

**ENJOY and REVEIW!**

* * *

Due to the short notice of their flight, Brennan was unable to buy herself an upgrade to first class as they boarded their flight to the Canada. This was the first time in years that Brennan had flown coach, and although Booth was with her, she wasn't looking forward to the lack of luxury. He, however, was thrilled she was forced to the back with him—now she could see why he hated flying so much.

They found their seats; Booth got the aisle and she took the window. "Excited, Bones? You get to spend the next two hours back here," Booth sat down happily. He sickly enjoyed her misery.

"Why would that excite me?" She took him literally.

"Just some pay back for you leaving me back here all these years. Now you get to learn how the other half lives!"

"I've flown coach before, Booth," In fact, before her books, she had always flown coach.

"Not since the golden age, Bones," He teased her.

"First of all, there was no form of aerial transportation in the Gold Age. Second… if you have such a problem with upgrades, Booth, maybe you should stay in your own hotel room…"

"What? No, I'm just joking," He thought she knew.

"Are you sure, Booth? I don't want you to be uncomfortable…" She was joking, but she was enjoying having the upper hand.

"Yeah—there's no way I'm missing out on that breakfast spread… and I'm not talking about the one the hotel provides…" he smiled at her slyly.

She nodded and smiled like she understood, "I don't know what that means…"

Of course she didn't, "You will, Bones. You will."

She mulled over the exchanged for a moment, "Oh. I get it. You're talking about having sex with me in the morning. Because my legs would be spread." She smiled very pleased with herself, "That was very suggestive, Booth."

He just shook his head. All subtly was lost on her, but it was very adorable. He leaned in for a small kiss and she followed.

But before their lips could meet—Brennan suddenly pulled away and ducked behind the seat in front of her. She quickly took of her engagement ring off and put it in the pocket of her purse.

"Bones? What's going on?"

"Hacker," she mumbled under her breath.

"What? I can't understand you, Bones…"

"Agent Booth!" A voice from the boarding line called to him and slowly approached. "I thought I might see you here."

"Hacker, hey," Booth leaned in and shook his old boss's hand. When he returned from Afghanistan, Hacker had been transferred to a new branch.

"Hey," Hacker then spotted Brennan. "Temperance. How are you?

"I'm fine. How are you?" She was awkward. Very awkward.

"Good. So I suppose you guys are heading up to the boarder for that case about the dismembered feet? I assume we'll be running into each other a lot. Are you staying at the Hilton up there?" he eyed Temperance. She looked just as beautiful.

"Yes," she and Booth said it in unison.

"Great. I'm staying there too," The boarding line began to move and he was soon being ushered to the back of the plane. "It was good seeing you both."

Hacker was gone and Brennan slouched back in her seat.

"Why didn't you tell me Hacker was working the case with us?" Their romantic trip suddenly lost its appeal.

"I didn't know. What's the big deal? I thought you liked Hacker?" Booth knew she had dated him a year prior, but he never got any indication that they were on bad terms.

"Liked. As in the past tense. Meaning not at the present…"

"Well, he definitely likes you… as in the now tense," Booth saw the way Hacker looked at her. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a shot to his ego—that girl he was drooling over belonged to Seeley Booth.

Brennan rolled her eyes. So it wasn't just her picking up on that, "After I got back from Maluku, Hacker called me a couple times to get to go out… but I never returned his calls."

Booth smirked, "Because you wanted me."

"What? Not at all. I found Hacker's sexual skills inadequate."

"You slept with Hacker? You never told me that—you said you hadn't!"

"I didn't know that I was required to share all my conquests with you," He hadn't shared all of his history with her. Not that she would want that…

"No, you are definitely not required to, but it never seemed to stop you before. When did this happen?" Brennan had told Booth when she first stopped seeing Hacker than she hadn't slept with him.

"Maybe a night or two before I left for Maluku," She could tell this annoyed him. "It wasn't a big deal, Booth. I realized that I was about to be celibate for a year. Hacker expressed his interest in me…"

"Okay okay stop," Booth didn't want to hear anymore. He accepted that she wasn't a nun before they got together—but he didn't want to hear about her exploits.

"What? Booth… he wasn't very good…" she leaned in close to his ear. "You are far more satisfying…"

"You know… I was available too. You could have kicked off celibacy with me," He knew he shouldn't be offended… but he was slightly.

"Yes. And I regret that."

Booth held her hand. "Hey, nothing to regret now."

She smiled at him but removed her hand. Hacker was lurking around—public affection was off limits for now.

Brennan reached for her bag and pulled out the latest issue of AnthroNow; flights were when she was able to catch up on her reading. But as she pulled out the magazine—something caught Booth's eye. In the mess of anthropology notebooks and reference guides, Booth saw a magazine with a bright purple cover. He couldn't make out what it was, but it certainly no anthropology journal.

"Hey, what's this?" He reached for the magazine only to have his hand swatted away.

"Nothing, Booth. Don't go through my bag," She zipped it up and moved it away from him. It was none of his business what she had in there.

"Come on, Bones…" He was curious now. Booth's hand darted past her and grabbed the bag.

"Booth! That's not funny! Give me my bag…" She reached for it but he fended her off.

After he got it open, he quickly found the magazine. "Modern Bride?"

Brennan could feel her cheeks turning bright red as she watched him skim through the pages, "Yes. Okay? Angela gave it to me." That was partly true. Angela had given her last month's issue… this one… the one in Booth's hand… she bought that one herself.

"You've made notes!" The magazine was full of post-its, highlights and margin notes. She'd been looking through this a lot.

"I was doing research! Now would you please give it back to me?" She felt embarrassed to be so anxious about their wedding.

He came across a page with filled with notes… "You would look beautiful in this."

* * *

UhOh Booth's superior is staying in the same hotel as them... what shall ensue?

Review guys! The more you review- the fast I will update;)


	50. Plans for the Pair

**New chapter! They're on vacation... sort of...**

**Read and review! **

**The more you review the faster the updates!**

* * *

They arrived at the scene a little after two. After a primary assessment, it didn't take long for Brennan to conclude that a murder had occurred. That was easy. The difficult part was deciding the jurisdiction the case fell under. Technically the feet had been found on Canadian soil; and after Brennan did an efficient job of insulting the Canadian forensic specialist called in—they lost the case.

Booth ran over to try and work on a deal while Brennan began packing up. He was better with people than she was—maybe he could strike up a deal and get them back on the case. But with Booth on the other side of the crime scene—Hacker saw his chance to approach Brennan.

"Hello, Temperance," he came up behind her; startling her.

"Hello, Agent Hacker… Do you need something?" she hoped this was a strictly professional encounter.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is there anything you need? You know, while you were in Maluku, I got promoted. Anything you need—just come to me," He smiled at her, oblivious to her discomfort.

"Thank you, I'll remember that," she turned dismissively and continued packing.

"Listen. Temperance," he lightly grabbed her forearm and turned her around. "I don't know if this is appropriate or not, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night we spent together. You were…"

"This is defiantly not appropriate talk for a crime scene," Brennan felt cornered. She hoped Booth would get back soon.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he looked up and down her body. She was wearing her crime scene jumpsuit—but he knew what was under it. He knew very well and it made Brennan uneasy.

"Thank you for the offer, Agent Hacker… but I will be having dinner with Booth tonight. We have work and the case to discuss," This was true.

"So driven with your work, Temperance…" He moved in close to her. "If you need anything…"

Suddenly, Hacker spotted Booth approaching and he let up on his assault.

"You ready to go, Bones? Hey, Hacker…" Booth had seen how close he'd been to Brennan moment before. And while he knew Brennan had no interest in Hacker, he suddenly felt very territorial. He swung his arm over Brennan's shoulders and brought her close; she was his.

"Hi, I was just checking on Dr. Brennan. Making sure the FBI was treating her well… well I should get back over there," Hacker decided to dismiss himself. There'd be no flirting with the Doctor while her partner was around. "Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan," and he was gone.

When he was far enough away, Booth had to ask, "What'd did he want?"

"He asked me to dinner. Did you get us the case back?"

"Yeah I did—you did say no… right?" with her he wasn't sure. She wasn't the most perceptive woman when it came to male intentions.

"Yes! Why would I have dinner with him?"

"I don't know. I was just making sure. You can be very… innocent… when it comes to guys."

"Innocent?"

"Yeah, you tend not to know when a guy is hitting on you," she certainly hadn't noticed with him for the longest time.

"Booth. I can tell when a man wants to sleep with me. There are several visual indicators…" even flirting could be explained by science.

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, biological signals and all that crap," he shuffled her into the car. "Let's go check into the hotel. We'll grab some dinner. Work on the case for a bit…"

"There's not going to be much we can do until we get the remains back to my team and we check out the body farm."

"I know…" he gave her a sly look.

"What about Hacker?" she had thought their evening plans had been called off. "He's staying at the same hotel as us, Booth. What if he notices?"

"Come on, Bones. It's a big hotel. We can be discrete," there was no way Booth was missing this opportunity.

She considered, "Well, maybe if you don't stay the night and you leave at a decent hour…"

He stared at her shocked, "You're going to kick me out of your bed?"

"I'm not kicking you out. I'm just suggesting that you leave at an appropriate time. Say eight o'clock? I don't want to take the risk of Hacker seeing you coming out of my room late at night," she could see he was annoyed with her. "Booth, if Hacker finds out about us, he could report us to the FBI. We wouldn't be partners anymore…"

"You know Bones, when we get married, they're going to split us up…" he hoped she'd made this realization.

"I know," she said quietly. As excited as she was to be married to him, she dreaded the day when their partnership would be severed.

"Are you going to be okay with that when the time comes?"

Truthfully, she wasn't sure. As much as Brennan loved their romantic relationship—she loved their professional. It was that relationship where she first got to know and fall in love with him. Bantering over what movie to watch or where to eat—it would never be as good as arguing over a case. "I'll be fine, Booth."

"Okay," Booth didn't feel convinced.

* * *

**Who will be right?**

**Stay tuned!**

**And review!**


	51. Changes at the Bar

**This is a long one. LOVED WRITING IT!**

**Some new developments AND you get to hear the story of how Brennan got her ring. **

**Sooo many new things happening! Enjoy!**

* * *

After two rounds of very acrobatic and vocal lovemaking, Booth had passed out quickly next to Brennan. She considered waking him and forcing him back to his own room, but he looked so sweet next to her that she couldn't let him go. He'd been having many sleepless nights lately, and now that he had an actual bed to sleep in—Brennan knew it would be cruel of her to disturb him.

She, however, could not sleep. After an hour of arguing with herself about what she should do, she finally got up and threw on some clothes, heading for the hotel bar. She wouldn't be gone long; just enough to have one drink and place a phone call to Angela. Hopefully Booth wouldn't notice her absence.

At the hotel bar she ordered herself a glass of merlot. Several eyes stared at her as she was the only female there that night—she flashed her engagement ring up a few times discretely as she didn't want to be approached. One man, either not very observant or just not considerate, sat down right next to her as she began to dial Angela. He looked her body up and down as she promptly moved a few bar stoles away from him. Certainly a blow to his ego.

"Hey, Ange?" Brennan hoped she wasn't waking her up.

Brennan's voice sounded so small on the other end she wasn't sure if she heard correctly, "Sweetie?"

"Hey? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no. I'm still up. Pregnancy has got me night eating. What's up? Is it the case?" currently Angela was slouched on her sofa eating ice cream and watching late night infomercials.

"No, not the case…"

"So it's a boyfriend thing. Oh—I mean fiancé thing. What's going on, Sweetie?" Angela always loved when Brennan came to her with boy problems. She had been an only child and this made her feel like a big sister in a way.

"Should I marry Booth?"

This was certainly a bigger problem than Angela had foreseen, "Sweetie—what happened? Why don't you think you want to marry Booth anymore?"

"No, Ange. I know that I want to marry Booth. I've assessed that I would very much like to be his wife, but rationally…" She was hoping speaking her doubts out loud would silence them, but it only enhanced their hold on her.

"Rationally, what? You want to marry him. He wants to marry you. You're both madly in love with one another—I heard about the little show you gave Cam this morning in your office—nice by the way. But I fail to see the problem. Rationally, Bren, you're acting ridiculous," Angela knew Brennan had a great thing going—it would break her heart to see her friend lose it now.

"We won't be able to work together anymore if we get married. Booth would be removed from working with me and I would get a new FBI agent—I don't want that. I want to work with Booth. And even though it would be in the best interest of the FBI to not sever our partnership—as policy, they would have too. What Booth and I do is very important. What we all do. If him and I aren't partners anymore—it could ruin what we all have…" Brennan couldn't stop staring at her ring. She loved it so much—she never wanted to return it to him.

"Sweetie…"

"Angela, it's true," Her eyes began to tear a little bit. "There was this time… it was in the beginning of the Gormogone case and right after Zach had returned from Iraq. Booth brought me to the coffee cart on the national mall—and he told me that we were the center. And that the center must hold. If Booth and I get married—it's going to break that center. Metaphorically, speaking."

"Sweetie. We'll all be okay. Clearly, you don't know how much we all want this for you. We've watched you and Booth do this dance with one another for years. Do you know how annoying you both have been? Will they—won't they. Will they—won't they," Angela heard Brennan laugh slightly. A good sign she was getting through to her. "It's sick how much you love one another."

Brennan smiled, "I do love him a lot."

"You do. Now all that's left is to say… I do."

"He'll lose his job, though, Ange. He'll still probably work for the FBI, but he won't be an agent anymore. They'll move him to a more sedentary position—Booth hates that. He hates office work. I, however, will be assigned a new agent. I'll still be going out in the field and he won't be. It's not faire. I could step down from my position at the Jeffersonian. Clark could take my place…" As much as she loved Booth, she felt a stabbing pain shoot through her stomach at the thought of leaving the Jeffersonian.

"Booth would never allow you to do that, Bren. He knows what your job means to you."

"I know," a single tear slid down her cheek and was quickly swept away. "So wouldn't it be wrong of me not to extend the same option to him? I know Booth would give up his job for me. He likes to say that he would do anything for me… and sometimes I really think he would."

"Okay, Bren. Before you decide anything… do you know how much you would hurt him if you called off your wedding?" Angela knew her intentions were in the right place, but she also knew how Booth would react.

"It would crush him," She said softly. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen Booth happier than the day he slipped that ring on her finger. It was the night after the blizzard; he woke her up at three in the morning and made her get dressed because he claimed they got a case call. They were leaving the Jeffersonian when suddenly he stopped and turned to her. Ring in hand. It was the same place they'd began their partnership when she'd blackmailed him into bring her along all those years ago. Surrounded by snow, they made a new deal with one another.

"It would really crush him, Sweetie."

"But if we don't get married, we can still work together. Nothing will change. We can work and be together. We could have both," she paused; hesitant to say her biggest fear. "I don't want us to resent each other one day. I don't want Booth to regret giving up his job for me. And I don't want to hate Booth for ending our partnership because he convinced me to marry him…"

"First of all, I don't think that's going to happen. Second, you need to talk to him about this before you decide anything. Communication," Angela could see Brennan's argument, but it didn't change her opinions.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good! Now get back in bed with your stud. Seriously, Sweetie, take advantage of that hotel room!"

Brennan hung up and downed her last bit of wine. Angela was right. Before she made any decisions she needed to talk to Booth. Maybe he could figure out a solution or at least ease her mind. Hopefully he wouldn't think she was doubt their relationship. There were few things outside of science that Temperance Brennan was sure of—and her love for Seeley Booth was one.

"Temperance!" a voice called after her as she was exiting the bar. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Brennan turned to find Hacker slowly approaching her, "I just came down for a glass of wine. I'm done now. Good night."

Brennan continued on her way out but Hacker blocked her path, "Oh, come on. I just got here. Let me buy you a drink."

"Thank you for the offer, Agent Hacker. But I really need to be getting back to my room," If Brennan had just left a minute earlier she would have missed him completely.

"Are you sure?" Hacker wasn't letting up. Booth wasn't around to rush in and interrupt now. "Or maybe you'd like some company…"

"I'm fine Andrew," Brennan ducked around him and headed for the elevator. She was pleased at herself for her politeness and not simply telling him that she had no interest in sleeping with him.

"Sorry, man," The bartender came over to Hacker having just witnessed his very obvious rejection. "She's got a fiancé or something."

"What?" This was the first Hacker had heard of Temperance being engaged. "How do you know?"

"You didn't see the ring on her finger? Nice ring too. Looked expensive. She was talking on the phone to someone about breaking it off. It's been a slow night. Guess I was listening in a bit. Anyway, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a martini. Did she by chance say the name of the guy?" Temperance had told Hacker on basically their first date that she was against marriage.

The bartender began to get a little nervous. He wasn't sure how much he should be sharing… "I don't know, man."

Hacker whipped out his badge. "What was the name of the guy?"

Nervous about what he had just been caught in the middle of, the bartender caved, "I don't remember exactly. I think it started with a B?"

"Booth?"

"Yeah. That's the guy."

* * *

OH NO! Hacker knows! AND Brennan is thinking of calling off their wedding!

Stick around. And REVIEW!


	52. The Driving of the Wedge

**Uh-OH... shits about to go down...**

**Hope you likey...**

* * *

Their two bodies lay silent and still as early morning approached, but their state was broken by the sudden buzzing of the hotel alarm clock. 7:00am and their content sleep was ruined. They stretched their bodies against one another before retracting into a nice embrace.

"Booth… baby… turn it off," Brennan was still half asleep with no eagerness to get up. It had been a mostly sleepless night for her and no sooner than she'd dozed off, she was forced awake.

Booth extended his arm out and hit the snoozes button. He was tired but for the first time in two weeks he woke up with no back pain. "I love it when you say that," his arm returned to engulf her in his body.

"Say what?" she was still not totally conscious.

He began kissing her shoulder and moving his way to her neck, "Come on, Bones. Its time to wake up." If they got up now, there would be time for some breakfast and maybe a little shower lovin'.

"I don't wanna," she whined into her pillow. She sounded like a young child being woken up for school.

"Yeah you do, Bones. We got to go interview the people at the body farm. You'll like that. It's like a creepy disturbing Disney land," He kissed her forehead lightly. She wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was about this all evening and now she was content to sleep through it.

Her eyes remained closes, "It's not creepy. It a facility for scientific research and study and… stuff." She began trailing off; not ready to give up her last few minutes of sleep. "Baby… I need coffee."

"I'm on it Dr. Booth," he gave her a quick kiss and left to find the coffee pot. He missed waking up with her like this.

His words sobered her up and her eyes flew open. Everything from the night before suddenly hit her—all her doubts about their future. She wished he hadn't called her that. His smile and the tone of his voice were indications to her that he enjoyed that far too much. How could she tell him she was thinking about calling off their wedding when he did things like that?

The thoughts stayed with her for the better half of the day.

At the body farm she and Booth met up with Hacker. Why Hacker had chosen to join them was a mystery to them both, but as he was Booth superior, they didn't question it. Booth would have been more concerned over Hackers presence if his girlfriend hadn't been acting so strangely. She seemed completely unfocused and disinterested in the case which caused Booth to worry. He wanted to ask her about it, but with Hacker constantly at their sides, the opportunity wasn't presenting itself. So he asked her anyway.

"You okay, Bones? You seem a little distracted…" body farms were supposed to be thrilling for anthropologists, and she looked less than happy.

"I'm fine. Why would I not be?" She looked at him with complete confusion; Brennan thought she had been doing a very good job of masking her feelings.

"I don't know, you just seemed really excited about this place yesterday and now you're wonder around here like another dead body…" He hoped she would like his attempt at a joke.

"Booth, if I was a dead body I would not be able to wonder around. Clearly. You should be paying attention to the experiments here if you think that. They're very informative," she took him literal. Missing the joke.

"I know that, Bones. I'm just saying… you look a little miserable here."

"Booth, I'm fine," her eyes gave him a warning not to push her. Right now she just wanted to work. "I'm going to observe the grounds a little longer if you want to you talk with the administrator."

Brennan headed off in her own direction; leaving the agents behind.

Hacker slapped Booth on the back. "Don't worry about it, Booth. She's just got a lot on her mind right now."

Booth glared at him. How would he possibly know what was on Brennan's mind? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Hacker shrugged casually. "I just ran into her last night at hotel bar," Hacker was fairly certain that Booth was unaware of her late night glass of wine.

"Really?" Booth tried to control his reaction.

"Yeah… she seemed pretty upset… I'm surprised she didn't talk to you about it. I thought you guys were close?" Hacker could see the tension in Booth's jaw as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah…" Booth didn't know what to say. His mind was jumping to all sorts of conclusions. None of them looked very good. Why was Brennan at a bar drinking without him in the middle of the night? Why was Hacker there? What was she so upset about that she could tell Hacker and not him? "She just likes her privacy."

"Oh, trust me. I remember. She's always pretty tightly wound… well except for in the sack," Hacker could tell he was driving a wedge. "We've never had any problems there."

Booth's face began turning several shades of red. He knew Hacker was just trying to get under his skin, but he also knew Temperance was hiding something from him. After all that had happened, he thought they were past this. She had agreed to stop keeping things from him—but her slipping out of bed in the middle of the night told him otherwise.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**How much do you hate Hacker?**


	53. Heart on the Floor

**This is an extra long one! A LOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! Possibly the biggest chapter... maybe...**

**Oh boy. Get ready.**

* * *

For the last five hours, Dr. Temperance Brennan had been on her laptop consulting with her team a couple hundred miles away at the Jeffersonian institute about their latest case. This was an abnormally long discussion, but that was due in part to the lack of good communication between Brennan and the "forensic podiatrist" that was visiting her lab. Booth had long since gone to bed and Brennan was staying up waiting on high resolution photos of the remains that were being electronically sent to her; her internet connection was slowing making the process unnecessarily longer.

As she waited she watched him sleeping soundly in their hotel bed. She enjoyed watching his deep breathing and the occasional soft snore that came out of his mouth—it was very cute. Thinking back over the day, she was feeling guilty for being so cold and distant with him—she had promised him she'd be more open and today she'd fail. Actually, she'd been so absorbed in her own thoughts, that she was completely oblivious to the cold shoulder he was giving her in return. Booth was upset with her—but she hadn't noticed. Even as she sat watching him sleep, she had know idea of the brewing turbulence between them. Why would he be upset with her now? She hadn't done anything wrong… yet.

A pop up flashed on Brennan's laptop. Her wireless connection was broken—this would mean all the downloading from the Jeffersonian would have to be completely restarted. She quickly tried to reconnect but the wi-fi refused her. After fifteen minutes of trying to reconnect to the hotel's system, she decided to throw on her clothes and head down to the lobby for assistance. It was vital that she get these scans as soon as possible.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brennan. I'm staying in room H14—and I'm having trouble connecting to your hotel's wifi network," She told the night manager at the front desk. "It's very important that reconnect as so soon as possible.

"Yes, ma'am. We've been receiving several complaints tonight," The desk clerk was annoyed. Obviously he knew about the problem. "We have a technician working on it now, but he's not as good as our regular day guy. We do have a wifi connection in our lobby and lounge bar if you need it, but I cannot tell you when the whole building will be back online."

"That won't work I need privacy. Will you please have a call be place directly to my room when the wireless connection becomes available?"

The hotel manager looked at her like she was some kind of pervert. Why else would she need privacy with the internet in the middle of the night? "Yes, Ms. Brennan. I'll arrange for that."

Brennan left the front desk and was about to begin her way back to the elevator when she passed by the hotel bar. She'd been up for quite a few hours and had consumed the last bit of bottled water in her room.

There seemed no harm in walking up to the bartender to ask for a glass of water.

"Hi, can I purchase a bottle of water?" Brennan asked the bartender. Not completely realizing what a strange request that was.

"We don't have any bottles, miss. But I can give you a glass if you like?" the bartender flipped a glass onto the table and began pouring her a glass.

Brennan actually didn't want to stay at the bar, but she figured she'd drink this glass real quick and then head up to her room, "thank you."

Had Brennan known who else sat in that dark bar, she would have never entered it to begin with, though.

"I thought I might see you here again tonight," Hacker came up behind her and took the stole next to hers. He'd been drinking at the bar for an hour already; hoping she'd make another appearance.

"I'm just having a glass of water Andrew, and then I'm returning to my room," she was in no mood for small talk—let alone what was on his mind.

"Where's Agent Booth?"

"He's a sleep still," she hadn't realized the slip until she said it. Brennan wasn't supposed to know if Booth was sleeping because they were supposed to be in separate hotel rooms. "I assume he's still asleep. He mentioned he was going to go to bed."

"Well then I guess I get you all to myself then," Hacker's fingers crept along Brennan's forearm.

Brennan didn't move a way, but she gave a warning, "Touch me again and I'll break your arm."

MEANWHILE….

Brennan hadn't been gone for more than five minutes when Booth began to stir, only to suddenly realize he was alone in their room. Once again she'd left him in the middle of the night and Booth felt a sick feeling take over his body as he knew Hacker was right. He sat up in bed for a while trying to think of what steps he should take. Go find her or wait?

Maybe finding her wasn't the best idea, but he wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing. Booth threw on some jeans and a shirt and left the room. Wherever she was—he had to know first hand. Maybe it was nothing, but Booth felt doubtful.

He got off the elevator and his eyes scanned the lobby. Aside from a few employees, it was empty. Fifty feet way, though, was the hotel bar. Booth approached with knots in his stomach, he really didn't want to find her in there. He didn't want to know that his fiancé would rather be drinking in some bar than lying next to him. Mostly, though, he didn't want to know she was still keeping things from him.

His eyes peered through the entrance and it didn't take long for him to register that his nightmare had come true. Brennan was sitting at the bar, having a drink, and Hacker was running his fingers down her arm.

Now was the time for Booth to walk away before he did something horrible, but his alpha male nature took over. He marched up to the bar, turned Hacker around in his stole, and clocked him one to the face. Booth turned around to leave, missing how Hacker fell to the floor instantly and held his face.

"Booth? What are you doing?" Brennan began running after him. She understood Booth's reasons for doing what he'd done, but he could lose his job. "Booth—stop! What's going on?"

Booth refused to look at her as he made his way back to the elevators, but she caught up with him there. "Not now, Temperance."

"Booth, you just punched Andrew. You could lose your job!" She didn't understand his hostility towards her.

"I don't give a shit about my job or 'Andrew' right now," he got in the elevator and she followed closely behind.

Booth hit a button and Brennan instantly realized that it wasn't their floor. "Booth, we're on the 14th floor not the fifth…"

"I'm not going back to your room," his words were icy and tears were welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall in front of her.

"Why?"

Her question sent him back over the edge. "Why? Why? You really have to ask me that?"

"Yes, I do…" Brennan began replaying the night's events. She'd done nothing wrong.

"Maybe because when I go to sleep—I don't want to awake up and wonder if you're going to be there or not…"

"Booth, I was only gone for a couple minutes. You're acting completely irrational," Her leaving for a couple minutes was not worthy of a fight.

"And where were you last night? Huh?"

"Oh," she spoke quietly. Maybe he knew about her conversation with Angela and her thoughts of calling off their wedding. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, Bones. I do. Hacker told me. And I know he's just an asshole who's trying to get under my skin, but then I come down here tonight and you're drinking with him and you're letting him put his hands on you. What the hell is that, Temperance?" The doors opened to Booth's floor and he bolted out.

Brennan ran for him and tried to hold him back with her arms. "I'm not having an affair with Hacker!" tears were streaming down her face. "You should know that. You should know that I would never cheat on you!"

Booth knew that was true, but it did little to settle his rage at her, "You're keeping something from me, Temperance. I always thought the problem between us was that you could never trust me enough. But now I'm starting to realize that I can't trust you either."

"Booth, please stop. Don't say that," She was pleading with him now. "I trust you. I do. And I love you… please don't walk away from me. You told me you'd never leave me! You promised me! Please… please… don't do this. I can explain… I was drinking water. Just water! And I only went down to the lobby because the internet stopped working... I love you, Booth. Please don't do this…"

"Temperance," he softened slightly, but his eyes remained sternly on her. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"I…" she wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer. She was keeping something from him, but she was afraid telling him like this would only make the situation worse.

"Wrong answer."

Booth shut his door, leaving her alone and sobbing.

* * *

**That last part made me really sad to write:(**

**thoughts?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Lost and lost of things are mapped out for what's coming next... hope I can write them soon!**


	54. The Aftermath of the Loss

**And now I give you the aftermath:*(**

**I know I know... I'm sad right now too...**

* * *

It was still dark outside when Brennan arrived at the airport. Even if she and Booth hadn't been taken off the case only hours before, she still would have left. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours—yesterday she was engaged and now she was alone. Not since losing her parents and her brother had she felt this alone in the world; abandon really.

In her hand she read over her letter of resignation for her position at the Jeffersonian. She wasn't looking forward to giving it to Cam; but she didn't see any other options. Maybe she didn't want any other options. She couldn't continue working with Booth, and if he was fired, she didn't want to work with another agent. Leaving would be the best option for all involved and Clark Elliot would make a sufficient replacement.

What she would do now—she didn't have the slightest clue. She considered getting away for a while; if she was still on Broadsky's hit list, a vacation would be ideal. However, there was Angela's pregnancy to consider, she had promised she'd be there for the birth. It looked like she wasn't leaving DC anytime soon. Unfortunately.

Her mind ran through a list of possibly next moves; careful to avoid the subject of Booth.

She had spent the whole of last night crying in her hotel room. She'd lost the man she loved—actually—he'd left her. A confection of emotions ran through her veins; anger, betrayal, confusion, and mostly complete and utter heartbreak. Booth had sworn to her that she'd never lose him—she felt so foolish for believing him. He made it look so easy to just shut his door in her face—leaving her alone and sobbing in the hallway. He was cruel and unreasonable. Her mind kept repeating how much she hated him.

But her heart said otherwise.

In truth, she could not deny her unyielding love for him and cursed herself for driving him away. Booth had been the most amazing boyfriend. He was attentive and patient with her, while she was moody and often distant. If only she had shown him the love he'd shown her, maybe they would still be together. Now her life lay in aimless shambles. Plans were broken. Love was lost. The man she'd built her life around—he changed his mind about her.

Brennan's phone lit up. It was Caroline. Not Booth.

"Hello?" it was the first time in ages she'd answered a call without giving her last name.

"What is going on up there, Cherie? I just got a phone call telling me that you and Booth have been taken off our case—something about Booth slugging one to Agent Hacker—now you tell me what's going on!" Caroline was agitated but mostly concerned. It was certainly unexpected news.

"Booth punched Hacker last night," she said it simply, not wanting to get into any of the details.

"Well I know that, Cherie. But why did you're boyfriend do it?"

Brennan took a deep breath, "Booth and me aren't together anymore."

"Why? Because he beat up Andrew Hacker? He's an ass. You should be thanking him," Caroline knew about Hackers reputation. He'd hit on her daughter once—and before she was even of legal age.

"I didn't… he left me," Brennan said it softly, trying to cover the pain in her voice.

"Oh… Cherie. I'm so sorry," Caroline suddenly felt horrible for being so snippy with Brennan. "Are you alright?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone as tears began to form in Brennan's eye, "I'm afraid it's my fault Booth hit Hacker." She just couldn't answer the question.

"You're fault? I'm sure whatever reason Booth had for hitting Hacker—it was deserved and not your fault," Caroline tried to comfort her. Over that last few years, she'd grown to really love Temperance. Booth was like a son too her— and Temperance was the woman who deserved him. "Don't worry about this, Cherie. I'll see what I can do for the both of you. You haven't lost your jobs yet. And when Booth gets back I'll knock some sense back into that pretty head of his."

"That's not necessary, Caroline. But thank you. I've decided I'm going to leave the Jeffersonian," Her voice started to choke and she fought got regain control. "I plan on turning in my letter of resignation later today."

Caroline was shocked. This was more serious than she imagined, "Are you sure about this? I can make some calls. An investigation is already being conducted into what went on last night. Apparently Hacker was drinking—that looks good for both of you. You don't need to be making such rash decisions so early in the morning..."

"I'm sure…" Only she wasn't.

Brennan's flight was called to begin boarding.

"Dr. Brennan. I don't know what happened between you two up there. But I have to tell you, Cherie, I think you're both making huge mistakes…"

"Caroline… I've got to go. My flight is boarding…"

…

Booth awoke to a knock on his hotel room door. Initially, he thought it was Brennan—hoped it was even. He was still angry with her, but it didn't keep him from wanting to see her. Maybe it was the guilt that came with the sunlight. His behavior last night… it wasn't something he was proud of… but he didn't regret it yet. She shut him out first.

But when he found the hotel bell boy outside his door—he began to worry.

"Here are your things sir. The woman in room 14H had them sent down here when she checked out this morning," the bell boy handed the bag over too Booth.

"Checked out?" Brennan could have at least told him.

"Yes, sir. And she left this," the bell boy pulled out a small black jewelry box; the one that had held her engagement ring.

"Thank you," Booth took the box and shut the door. Any doubts he'd had about what he'd done the night before went away. Brennan had just given him a sign that she was completely done with their relationship. She had no intentions of fighting for them— it was over.

Booth threw the box against the wall, but the ring pop out and bounced back too him, landing at his feet. He picked it up—ready to dispose of it—but he could bring himself to let it go. His hand clutched it tightly as he lay back down on his bed; tears filling his eyes. He'd lost her.

* * *

**Aww:*( they're both heartbroken... AND Brennan is leaving the Jeffersonian!**

**thoughts... review please!**


	55. The Left and the Lost

The apartment Angela walked into was such a mess, it almost looked unfamiliar. It had been two weeks since Angela Montenegro had woken up to find a voicemail of her best friend weeping. And two weeks since that same best friend had cleared out her office.

Angela spotted her on the couch; tv on and a bag of chips in hand, "How you feeling, Sweetie?"

"There's this show on tv that investigates myths and folklore to discredit claims of their actual existence… its very good," Brennan sat up a little. She hadn't changed her clothes in almost three days and hadn't showered in four. She wondered if she looked as bad as she felt.

"I didn't ask you what you were watching on tv, Bren. I asked you how you were feeling…" Angela had let Brennan slide with deflecting her responses for long enough.

"I'm fine," Brennan turned back to the television.

"Sweetie, have you seen yourself? Have you seen your apartment? There's food covering your coffee table—your suitcases still haven't been moved from the front door…"

"I'm fine, Ange," Brennan persisted. Angela was welcome to stay as long as she didn't push.

"Come back to the lab, Bren. We miss you. Cam has held off on giving your position away—being here isn't doing you any good…" As much as Angela hated to see Brennan consume herself in her work—it was a much healthier option than her current one. "Booth isn't there. He's still on probation while they review his case. I heard he went camping with Parker. There's no chance you could run into him, Sweetie…"

"I don't want to work, Angela. That's why I quit," Brennan did her best to ignore the Booth comment. Even if she had wanted to work… the lab had too many memories and her apartment was already enough of a reminder.

"Well then why don't you get dress and I'll take you to lunch? How's that? Because after I pop—we won't be able to eat with out a crying baby," Angela was determined to get her motivated. In all the years she'd known Brennan, she'd never seen her look so depressed.

Brennan reached over and felt Angela's stomach, "How's the baby?"

"Good… it might be blind…"

"Oh, Ange… I'm so sorry," Brennan felt horrible.

"It's okay. It's only a 25% chance and Hodgins and I are ready for whatever happens," Angela smiled at her. They both needed to be strong right now. "I'm very excited for the baby to meet its Auntie Brennan… the one that's not lying on the couch and eating chips all day…"

"I'm sorry, Ange," Brennan suddenly got quite. Maybe it was time to talk about it all. "I didn't know it was going to be like this. All I've ever had was my work… and then Booth… and now I don't have either. I don't have anything now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do… or if I want to do anything," tears began to form and slide slowly down her cheeks. "I really miss him. But I know that I shouldn't…"

"Sweetie… have you tried talking to him? I can't imagine he's not feeling the same way right now…"

Brennan shook her head, "No… he doesn't want me. He hates me."

"Brennan, Booth doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. You need to talk to him. Explain to him what happened—you can get through this," Angela held her hand.

Brennan lay back down on the couch. Today would not be the day she'd get up.

….

"Good news, Cherie," while driving back from his camping trip with Parker, Booth got a call from Caroline. "You still have your job. I would like a big box of chocolates on my desk tomorrow morning."

"How did you manage that?" Booth thought for sure his employment at the FBI was over.

"When the ambulance came to check out Hacker—they did a breathalyzer on him. Alcohol content was well over the legal limit. And testimony from those at the bar said he looked like he was harassing the pretty doctor. Apparently the night before he came in flashing his badge trying to get information from the bartender about your Dr. Brennan—a complete misuse of his authority. As far as the FBI is concerned, you were just protecting your partner. He's gone, Cherie. But you're in the clear."

"Thank you, Caroline," Booth wasn't sure how good of a thing this was though. He couldn't go back to working with Brennan, "So what do I do now?"

"What you always did before, Cherie."

"Caroline… I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I do… but I can't go back to working at the Jeffersonian."

"You're still broken up with, Dr. Brennan I see," Caroline was sad to here that it hadn't been worked out between the two. "Well, last I heard, Dr. Brennan handed in her letter of resignation…"

This was news to Booth. "Bones quit?"

"Yes, sir, she did. You better fix that, Cherie."

"Listen, Caroline. If Bones doesn't want to work at the Jeffersonian anymore—that's up to her. I'm not apart of that," Booth was annoyed with the blame he was getting. He never asked her to quit her job. He would have gladly transferred and got her a new agent.

Caroline sighed, "You're both damn fools."

Booth hung up his phone and turned to see his son had been watching the entire conversation.

"Where did Bones go, Dad?" Parker looked up; asking innocently.

"I don't know, Parker. I don't know" Booth tried to return his focus to the road in front of them. He was still wrestling with his anger and guilt. Booth couldn't help but want her still; and he hated himself for it. For all he knew she had probably run of to some country he couldn't pronounce—maybe she was even thrilled that it was over. If she had been having doubts about them; now she had what she wanted.

Part of Booth hoped this was the case. It made him feel better to think he was the only one hurting from this break up—but the images of her crying outside his door remained burned in his memory. Why did he turn his back on her?

Booth shook his head and turned up the radio. He tried to tell himself this wasn't his fault.


	56. The Honesty on the Disk

**Woot! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback guys! You're awesome!**

**I know you're all angry at Booth... but hopefully this chapter will... allow you to ease up on him a little bit.**

**Its short... but good.**

* * *

"Here," A compact disk was thrown on to Booth's desk. He'd been back in his office for only three days when he was paid a visit by Angela Montenegro.

"What's this?" He picked up the disk and examined it. If it contained information about the last case—he wasn't the one she should be giving it too.

"Its something you need to listen too," there was hostility in her voice.

"Is it about the case? Because…"

Angela cut him off, "No Booth. It isn't about the case. Its about… you know what it's about,"

Booth caught her meaning. Brennan. "She really left?"

"Yeah, Booth she did. Thanks to you," had she tried to keep herself calm despite her anger at him. Anger wasn't good for the baby.

"Listen, Angela—I don't know what you've heard. But she did that on her own. I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like this is-"

"Booth. I'm not going to share my personal opinions on who's fault this is and isn't," But her tone of voice gave indication that she blamed him. "I just came by to drop this off for you. I don't want to get involved past that…" She turned to leave his office, but her pregnancy hormones took over. "No, you know what? I do want to get involved. She hasn't left her apartment in practically two weeks, Booth. She's a complete mess. She just lies around all day watching tv and eating junk. She won't get up; she won't get dressed. I've never seen her act so normal before and it's really terrifying me, Booth. I've known her for years and I've yet to see her be this miserable. She thinks you hate her…"

"Angela I…"

"No. I just thought you should know that," Angela turned a left.

Booth had no idea that was going on. He assumed that she ran away; this was the last thing he expected from her. His whole body felt sick as he pictured her and the pain he'd caused her. She thought he hated her—it couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Booth grabbed the disk Angela had left him and placed it into his computer. Curious… but scared.

"Ange? I'm sorry… I know it's late," It was an audio of Brennan's voice; the same sobbing voice from weeks prior. "Its over, Ange. He left me. I don't know what to do…" her crying became uncontrollable and the audio was almost incoherent. "I think he hates me… I should have just told him. I was going to. But he looked so happy this morning… I didn't want to hurt him… and… Hacker was there… and I'm just really confused. He's so mad at me… doesn't think I trust him… He's gone… He promised that he wouldn't leave me… he promised. I'm just going to go, okay?" The audio ended.

"I've never heard her sound like that before," Angela came back. She felt bad for snapping at Booth.

"I have… once. It was after her mother's remains were found. We went to check out that pig farmer that had been after her family. She… she cried like that then," Booth said softly; remembering how he had held her that day. It was the first time…

"Brennan called me the night before all this happened. It was really late… she told me she was thinking about calling off the wedding," Angela saw his face fall. "No—Booth. She hadn't changed her mind. She still wanted to marry you—but she was afraid that… if you both got married… she was worried that you would lose your job or be forced into desk work. She didn't want to make you chose between her and your work… she knew that you would never do that to her…"

Booth head lay in his hands; he had never felt like such an asshole. He'd gotten everything about that night wrong and hurt the woman he loved in the process. Why had he walked away from her when she had begged him to stay. He knew what that could do to her—and he did it anyway. He'd never felt more ashamed.

But maybe there was a way to fix it. Set things right. He grabbed his coat and car key and rushed by Angela… hopefully it wasn't too late.

* * *

**See... he knows he was an asshole! Booth3**

**Review and give me yo thoughts!**

**more coming... probably tomorrow! I love how impatient you guys are!**


	57. The Plea at the Door

**Here's what you've been waiting for... next chapter! **

**Its a short one...**

* * *

Booth was out of breath when he reached the door of Brennan's apartment. He had ran through the parking lot and all the way up the stairs—he didn't want to spend another minute without her. In the car ride over he'd tried to think of something he could say to her so she would know the extent of his remorseful and the love he still harbored for her. He'd do anything to get her back and into his arms again.

His hand approached her front door and he tried to relax himself. He promised in that moment that he would never again put her through the pain that lay on the other side of that door.

A knock.

Booth waited impatiently, it seemed like forever although he knew it could only have been seconds. He would have to explain himself first and hold back his desire hold her and the kiss lips he longed for.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Temperance Brennan slowly opened her door to him but didn't invite him in.

The vision he saw before him was not the one he had been expecting. She was dressed with her hair and makeup done—not at all the vulnerable and crushed woman he'd imagined. Brennan looked no different from the millions of other times he'd seen her. "Can I come in?"

"No," was her instant reply.

"Okay… I understand," Although he was thrown by her appearance, Booth was ready to begin his speech to win her back. "I'm sorry, Bones. I messed up. I really really really messed up. I could give you my reasons and excuses—but they don't matter. Nothing makes what I did to you okay… stupid. I'm an asshole. I don't know what I was thinking. All I know… is that I love you. I'm never going to stop loving you. You have every right to be upset with me—but let's not end this, Bones. I'm not done. I'm ready to fight for us… I'm ready to beg… because I love you. I don't know who I am without you." Her eyes gave him no indication of what she was thinking. "Temperance… say something… please…"

"It's over, Booth," Brennan spoke softly.

"What? How can you say that? It's not over—I have to have a say in this too. We got into a fight, Bones. It was only a fight… a misunderstanding, really." Booth began to plead with her. It couldn't be over—it could never be over.

"No, Booth," she could see the same pain in his eyes that she had carried in the weeks before. "You were right, Booth. I don't trust you… and I was right not too. You left me…"

"Bones…"

"You promised me that you would never do that. And I believed you… but you still left me. I can't trust you. How could I ever be sure that you would never do that again? We can't live like that Booth… always in suspicion," Over the last few days, Brennan had come to this conclusion. Her world was set rational again.

"I didn't leave, Bones. I'm here. I'm right here in front of you… I'm not walking away… so you don't walk away either…"

"That's not up to you, Booth… I'm sorry," Brennan began to gently shut the door, there was nothing more to say.

Booth jetted his hand out to before the door reached the frame and halted her, "Please, Bones. I know you don't want this…"

"Good night, Booth," she pushed the door forward and locked it. She couldn't let him back in.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Do you hate me? Sorry... I just think this is how she would honestly react! **

**Thoughts? Review!**


	58. The Advice from the Fugitive

**Oh wow! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Glad to know most of you like the direction that I went in... and for those of you who don't- just hang in there! Good stuff to come!**

**I think you'll all really like this chapter...**

* * *

Doubts didn't immediately hit Brennan until she was alone in her bed that night. She could rationalize all she wanted—but that didn't make her feel any less alone in her large empty bed. She missed having something warm and strong to cling too—holding her blankets and pillows wasn't the same. Her thoughts remained fixated on Booth as she wondered where he was at that moment. Perhaps he was in his own bed feeling the same way? She tried to dismiss the thoughts, but there wasn't much more for her to think about. Now that she had left her job at the Jeffersonian, there was no work to hide in, she felt exposed and vulnerable in her own thoughts.

A small tear slid down her cheek and on to her pillow.

She smiled slightly. One tear was a good sign that she was improving. She had been making a habit of crying herself to sleep since Booth left—typically shedding tons of tears in the process. One small droplet, well that was an improvement. Maybe one day she would stop hurting… maybe one day she'd get over losing her job and find some new scientific exploration to occupy her time… but she'd never find love again. That was the hardest thing to recover from.

Tears began falling from her eyes at a steady pace. No improvement tonight.

….

Booth wasn't in his bed. After leaving Brennan's apartment, he got in his car and began driving out of DC. At first he didn't know exactly where he was going, but when he hit the freeway—his destination clicked.

"Booth? What are you doing here? I thought you and Tempe weren't coming till tomorrow?" Max Keanan opened his door to find his daughter's fiancé on the porch at 3am.

"What?" Booth was confused. He and Bones didn't have plans of visiting her father… he would have liked it if they had.

"Well that's what Tempe said, good to see you Booth," Max leaned in and gave his future son-in-law a hug and pat on the back. But as he looked past Booth—he realized that his daughter was not present. "Wait… where's Tempe?"

"We broke up, Max," obviously Brennan hadn't told him.

"You did? Well why did you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

"It's a long story… Can I come in?" Max cleared the door way and the boys headed to his living room.

Max could see the sadness on Booth's face, Temperance must have been the one to break it off, "So, I'm guessing this was my daughter's doing?"

"I don't know who's doing it was… I just know it's my fault," Max grabbed two beers and joined Booth on the couch. Booth explained the whole story to him—about the lost baby, the sniper, how he'd caught her sneaking out of bed and how he'd shut a door on her face when she was crying.

"So what do you want me to do, Booth? You want me to talk to her?" Max wasn't sure why his advice was being sought out—of all the people Booth could have gone too.

"Maybe? I don't know what to do… She seemed like she had pretty much made up her mind that we were over… but I can't lose her. I just don't know what my first plan of action should be," normally he'd let the girl go. That's what he did with Rebecca, but Bones was different. She was the one.

"So you're asking me? I don't know if you know this, Booth—but Tempe and I don't exactly have the best relationship," Max joked. "I'm sure you know Tempe better than I do. I don't know how I can be of much help…"

"She forgave you, Max. What you did to her was horrible," Booth saw he'd hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry… but now she really loves you. How did you do it?"

Max chuckled, "I went to jail, remember?"

"I've got to get her back, Max."

Her father sighed. Enough jokes, this was about his daughter's happiness, "The best thing you can do is to not give up. Show her you're not going anywhere. Prove her wrong… she likes that. Maybe just try being her friend first… don't push her. She'll come around."

Booth nodded, "Just be her friend…" He had years of experience.

"I'm sorry this happened, Booth," Max got up and threw their empty beer bottles away. "I'm the reason she's got this complex about people leaving her. But—hey—if she can forgive me. She can forgive just about anybody. You can take the guest room."

"But isn't she driving down tomorrow morning? I don't think I should be here when she gets here, Max," Booth felt certain that it Bones saw him here, it would not go over well.

"I'll just tell her I invited you. Remember, kid… be her friend," Max dismissed himself back to his room. It was late and in only a couple hours his daughter would be showing up. He smiled to himself… he thought he'd done a pretty good job at giving advice.

Booth made his way upstairs… all around there were pictures of Russ and Bones when they were kids. Max had always cared about his kids, although it took Bones years to fully realize it. He hoped it wouldn't take years for her to realize how much he cared…

* * *

**Max too the rescue!  
**

**So what will happen when Brennan comes home to visit her dad to find Booth is there too?**

**Ohh... you're gonna like it...**


	59. Side of the Road

**Okay... last one for the day...**

* * *

It was about nine o'clock that morning when the phone in Max's house rang. It woke him up; he knew it had to be his daughter informing him she was almost there.

He sleepily picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's me… Temperance." Sure enough it was her.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you almost here?" Max hoped she wasn't too close; he still needed to wake up and get ready.

"Sort of. My tire blew out on the interstate. The tow truck is on its way now, I need you to come and get me," Brennan was sitting in her car on the side of the road annoyed and agitated that this was happening now.

"Well you're okay, aren't you? You didn't crash or anything?" Max knew his daughter could be sitting out there with a gash in her head and leave out that detail.

"Dad I'm fine. I pulled over on the side of the road. I'm about an hour away… there's a gas station about a quarter of a mile back I'm going to walk to, you can pick me up there," Brennan gave her dad the directions to the gas station. Luckily he knew it.

"Okay, honey. You just stay put and I'll be right there to get you," Max hung up the phone and was rushing to get ready when he remembered the FBI agent sleeping in his guest room upstairs. He would be more than happy to go pick up his daughter…

…

Brennan had been sitting in a small diner that connected to a gas station for about an hour. She looked out the window hoping her father would show up shortly; this wasn't the safest gas station to get stuck at. Brennan should have felt some relief when she saw the black SUV pull up—but the moment she saw it—she knew it was Booth.

"What are you doing here?" She walked out side to the gravel parking lot.

"You're dad sent me to come get you," he flashed her his cocky smile. She would have to get in the car with him. She didn't have any other option.

"Why?" she eyed him suspiciously as he grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk.

"He said he wanted to have breakfast ready for us when we got back," he opened the car door for her… time for her to get inside.

"What are you doing, Booth?" she sighed and glared at him, annoyed that he hadn't listened to her the night before. "I told you it was over… why are you doing this?"

"Your dad invited me. I thought it would be okay, Bones. I know things didn't work out between us, but we're still friends, right?" Booth did his best to play innocent.

"Yes…" she said cautiously.

"Then what's the problem? Unless you're not okay with this… if this is too much for you. I can just drop you off with your dad and I'll leave. Or we can call him and he can come pick you up. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," using logic and reason on her, Booth knew it would work.

"That would be ridiculous," Brennan got into the car. Rationally, she should be fine with this.

Booth knew it would work.

But after they got in the car and were driving back… Booth's plan began to falter. What was he supposed to say to her? Especially since only hours before he'd been at her front door proclaiming his love for her and begging for another chance. There silence was thick and awkward.

"So… you have any plans for what you want to do now?" Booth knew he had to be the first one to speak or she never would.

"What?" Brennan was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Now that you've left the Jeffersonian… do you know what you want to do?"

"Not really. I've been thinking about traveling. But I don't want to do anything until after Angela has her baby. I promised her I would be there for that," Brennan remembered how she had made that promise the morning after she'd first slept with him.

"Right… she'll be due almost any day now…" Booth got nervous that the conversation was dying. "You didn't have to leave, you know. I could have got you a new agent… if you wanted that."

"I didn't want to break in another agent…" Brennan said softly. Actually she didn't want to work with anyone else but him.

"You never broke me in, Bones!" He smiled and tried to joke with her. He hated seeing her look so sad.

"Then I guess I just didn't want to work with anyone else," She hated her ability to be so honest.

"We could have still worked together, Bones… we still can. Cam hasn't given your job away yet…"

"No, Booth. We can't," Maybe they were going to be 'friends' now… but too much had happened between them to ever go back to what they were before.

Booth suddenly pulled off to the side of the road. He couldn't keep this game up, "You're not getting rid of me Temperance. You're not. Just because we aren't partners anymore… I'm still here. I made the mistake once of not waiting for you—I'm never doing that again. We don't live separate lives anymore, Bones. This is a single life… we share it. You remember how I told you when we were stuck in that elevator that you would never lose me even if you wanted too—I meant that."

Brennan continued staring straight ahead. If she looked at him she might break, "I just thought you were being hyperbolic."

"I love you."

"Booth… when we get back to my dad's you should probably go home…"

* * *

**OUCH!**

**Review review!**


	60. Something has to Give

**Awww... you guys are really going to love this one. I loved writing it! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Although she was greeted by her father's warm smile and the aroma of a delicious breakfast creeping from the kitchen—Temperance Brennan marched straight to the guest room. The ride to her father's house hadn't gone smoothly for her and Booth. After his declaration and her rejection, they hadn't spoken a word to one another. Now that they had reached their destination—she could be rid of him. However, once she made it to the guest room, she was met with his rumpled sheets and discarded clothing from the previous day. He was everywhere.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well?" Max gave an awkward smile to Booth as they heard the guestroom door shut from the foot of the stairs.

"She wants me out of here, Max…" Booth shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do. "I don't want to make her mad by staying… but I don't want to leave and make her think I'm giving up again."

"Why don't you go into the kitchen—make sure the eggs don't get cold. I'll go talk to her," Max patted Booth on the shoulder and made his way up stairs. Hopefully his daughter wasn't too mad at him. "Can I come in?" Max knocked on her door.

No Answer.

He opened the door anyway and found her sitting on the bed. In her hand was a picture of her mother and father when they were much younger; probably before she was born, "You can have that if you like."

"How is it you have all these pictures? I thought everything was lost," she handed the picture back to him.

"Well, Russ saved most of them," He smiled at the picture of him and his wife then handed it back to his daughter. "Keep it."

"Why did you let him stay dad?" her anger had soften slightly… but only slightly.

"He showed up here last night pretty upset. I thought I was doing you a favor."

"A favor?" Brennan couldn't see how this could possibly be a courtesy to her.

"Yes. You have an irritatingly good man down there. Why don't you just give him another chance, honey."

Brennan rolled her, "It's not about chances, dad. We're… Booth and I… we don't work. We can't trust one another…"

"I don't understand. You're partners—you were partners," Max corrected himself before she could. "You trust him with you life, but not your heart? That's doesn't make any sense."

Logically that made a lot of sense but she didn't let it sway her, "It's over dad."

Max through his hands up, "Fine. I get it. But you know… what I did to you; it was a hundred times worse than what he did... You've let me back into your life, but you're not going to let him? The guy has saved your life how many times? He just drove two hours to pick you up because you were too dumb to get your tires checked… and you're not going to even let him stay for breakfast? That's a little cold, don't you think, Tempe?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" she stared up at him honestly.

"I'm just trying to keep you from making a big mistake…" Max turned and left his daughter.

Brennan stared down at the picture of her father and mother in her hand; they looked happy despite that they were probably deep into their criminal activity at this time. She'd forgiven both of her parents by now… but recalling their history always made her a little ill. Her fingers traced the edges of the frame—her first thought was how nice it would look in her office… but then she remembered she had no office.

She suddenly felt another presence at the door. Booth was cautiously approaching.

"Hey… was just coming up to get my stuff… you want me to wait?" Booth stood in the door way; afraid to enter.

Brennan's eyes left him and went back to the picture as Booth crossed to sit next to her on the bed, "My dad gave it to me."

"Yeah, I was looking at it last night. They look really happy," he was surprised she was letting him be close to her.

"They do. She's pregnant with Russ. Her ilium—it's shifted," Brennan pointed it out to him.

"That's amazing…"

"Not really… it shifts in order to widen…"

Booth cut her off, "No. I mean, that you can see that. No one else would know that this is a picture of your whole family."

She smiled slightly, "I never thought of it that way."

"That's what we do, Bones. You give me the facts… I give you perspective. Well, that's what we used to do," Booth got up to gather his clothes.

"Booth?" She looked at him doe eyed.

"Yes?"

"I think you should stay."

* * *

**Awww... was that not sweet?**

**Let me hear your thoughts:D**


	61. Acceptance in the Night

**Okay okay... so here's a little more...**

**I had an ephany of how I want the rest of the story to go to the season finale... so I hope you like it. SOO MUCH MORE TO COME!**

* * *

Brennan tossed and turned in the guest room bed that night. Her body was shaking from the cold and her mind refused to settle down. The day hadn't been nearly as relaxing as she had envisioned earlier that morning. First her tire blew out and then there was Booth. Although she had agreed to let him stay the weekend, she remained cautious of the space between them. Ten feet away with her dad in the middle seemed to be the appropriate condition, but Booth took every chance he could to get her alone and her dad wasn't much of a buffer. She managed to evade him for most of the day as she stayed in her room to work on her novel and then transferred to the kitchen to make them dinner as the guys watched the hockey game. After dinner they had sat around the kitchen table and played card games from her childhood—it was then she had forgotten about the break between them. They laughed and joked with one another; occasionally stealing a lingering look, but reality hit when her father excused himself for bed. Dishes had to be cleaned and Booth, despite her protests, was ready to help her. They never spoke while they worked—but their silence said enough.

When all was cleaned, Brennan began to make her bed on the couch but was quickly stopped by Booth.

"You're not sleeping down here, Bones. Go take you're bed," Booth grabbed the blanket and pillow out of her hand.

"Its fine, Booth. And you shouldn't be sleeping down her anyway; it's not good for your back," She tried to snatch it back from him, but he held it out of her reach.

"No, I'm the intruder. I get the couch," he laid down quickly this time. She couldn't move him.

As Brennan lay in her bed, she could help but think of him sleeping so close to her. He was probably cold too.

Brennan crept quietly out of her bed and found a to the hall closet that held the spare towels and blanket. She pulled out two blankets… one for her bed and one for his. Hopefully she could get it to him without him knowing, but the squeaking of the floorboards gave her away.

"Bones?" Booth could make out a slender pale figure moving his way. "What are you doing?'

"I thought you might be cold. My father likes to run the thermostat at an irregularly low temperature," She awkwardly handed him the blanket has he sat up on the couch. He began to lay it over his body when she grabbed it back. She wanted to lay it over him.

"You know… I'd be a lot warmer if you let me come back upstairs with you," he flashed his charming smile. "No funny business. Just let me lay next to you."

She shook her head but smiled slightly. His attempts were becoming quite comical, "You know we can't do that Booth." Her hands began to trace the edges of the blanket; paying meticulous attention to detail as she tucked him in.

He stopped her; taking her hand in his. She didn't pull away, "I get that you don't want to be near me right now… but please at least let me know that we're going to be okay. That I'm not going to lose you as a friend at least..."

Still holding his hand she whispered softly, "I would very much like it if we could still be friends."

"Will you sit with me for a while then?"

Although she was afraid to, she sat gently on the couch next to him, "Okay. For a while."

"Okay. Just be my best friend right now, alright? Nothing more," Booth waited for her to nod that she agreed before continuing on. "You see… I just went through a pretty rough patch. I'm still going through it. And normally… to get through the bad times… I call up this girl I know. She's my best friend. And we sit around and we talk… some times we eat Chines and before I know it I feel better."

They leaned up against one another as friends and nothing more. Booth was accepting that things weren't going to go back to what they used to be anytime soon, while she accepted that she couldn't just will his presence out of her life completely… and that she had never truly wanted to do that.

After an hour or two of discussing various lite topics—hockey, her car, their friends—Brennan knew it was time to excuse herself and return to her own bed. But before she went, she felt the sudden urge to re-tuck Booth back into his sofa bed.

"Goodnight Booth," she whispered softly in his ear while she let her hands support her wait on his torso.

Before she pulled away, she left on small kiss on his cheek. She had meant for it to be lite and amicable… but when her lips met his skin… there was a sudden rush of something sensual.

Brennan moved away quickly and disappeared into the darkness.

It was still there.

* * *

**Okay okay... that might have made some of you a little mad that they're not making out right now... but this can't be rushed!**


	62. Glass on the Floor

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I actually wrote a chapter... but I really didn't like it so I didn't post it and I deleted it. I like this chapter MUCH more and I think you will too.**

**Actually... I LOVE this chapter.**

**So enjoy! Oh... and you have to read the WHOLE thing. Don't skip out on that ending!**

* * *

"This is really good. Have a sip," Booth was sipping his shake as he sat next to Brennan on the curb of an old dirt road. Behind them was a local repair shop where Brennan's car was getting a tire change. Booth had driven her up in an attempt to prolong their weekend together, but he knew the car would soon be done and they would both have to return to their separate lives.

"If I wanted a shake Booth, I would have ordered a shake," She declined his offer and returned to sipping her smoothie.

"Suit yourself," Booth shook his head. He found smoothies disgusting. "This is amazing."

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Brennan turned back to the garaged. She wasn't a mechanic but this seemed to be taking longer than necessary.

"Not too much longer. Just chill out, Bones. Why do you have to get out of here? You got work or something?" He was teasing her. He knew her schedule was completely open. "Sit back and enjoy your disgusting wheat grass drink."

Brennan poked at it with her straw. It was healthy… but it really was disgusting, "Can I have a sip of yours?"

"What? No way, Bones. I offered you a sip and turned it down. No take backs!"

Brennan rolled her eyes. That was ridiculous, so she moved in and quickly caught his straw with her mouth; taking a nice long slurp. "You're correct. That was amazing."

"What—Hey! Listen, Bones, you can't be sucking on my things anymore. No matter how delicious they are…" He was pretty proud of that little innuendo and hoped she caught on.

Brennan didn't get it. "It was very good. Nice flavor and not too thick in viscosity."

Booth laughed, "Sorry, Bones. You may like the way it tastes but we're not together anymore. You're just going to have to enjoy your own smoothie."

"Booth! That was sordid!" It finally clicked with Brennan what he was saying. She swung a slight jab at him.

"What? I'm just trying to draw out the boundaries. I don't want any confusion…" he smiled at her; enjoying the playful conversation.

"You're absolutely right," Brennan nodded in approval. "I understand that you would like to work with your straw and milkshake alone… I was being metaphorical there… your straw being your penis and the milkshake representing your seamen—it was a masturbation joke."

Right as Brennan was finishing explaining her racy comment—the mechanic that had been working on her car approached. He had heard her comments on Booth's anatomy. "Um… excuse me… Ms. Brennan? We just finished up with your car. You can pay at the front desk and we'll drive the car around."

"Oh—thank you," Brennan instantly headed off to pay for her new tire, leaving Booth and the mechanic alone.

"Lucky man," the mechanic said to Booth as he watched Brennan walk away; observing her ass.

"You have no idea," Booth just shook his head and went to join her—hopefully obstructing the guys view.

When all was sorted and done, Booth walked her to her car, prepared to say good bye. He wasn't sure how much longer it would be until he would see her. Probably in group settings… but one on one? He wasn't sure. Was he allowed to invite her to dinner still? Meet for drinks? Go grocery shopping together? Booth had no idea what the protocol was for being friends with this ex. Sure it had worked with Cam and somewhat for Rebecca… but he'd never been in love with them. Bones was different.

"Thank you for driving me out here Booth… and for staying with me," Brennan awkwardly fidgeted with her keys out side her car door. She was also acutely aware that this could possibly be their last moments together for a while.

"Well, you know, I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. No big deal," He opened her car door for her. Always the gentleman.

"So I guess I will be seeing you…" Brennan climbed into her car, saying good bye to him was never going to get easier.

"Yeah…" Booth went to shut her door for her, but stopped suddenly. Here was a risk, "What are you doing for dinner?"

"I was just going to go home. I was considering making a salad…"

"Chines? I don't know about you but I've been craving it," Booth desperately hoped he wasn't scaring her away.

"I don't know... I don't really feel like going out…" she could see the disappointment in Booth's eyes. "But if you're not busy tomorrow… maybe we could meet at the diner?"

"Count on it," Booth smiled and shut her car door. He could say goodbye as long as he knew it wasn't for forever.

Driving back Brennan had spent the whole time contemplating if she had made the right decision. When a relationship ends—it's supposed to end. The whole point was to discontinue seeing one another, but they had already agreed to remain friends. There did needed to be boundaries. Lunch would be acceptable. Dinner would not be and going out for drinks would be out of the question. Seeing one another more than twice a week without the presence of a group would not be advisable. All telephone communication should be limited to a call every other week— unless not exceeding five minutes. These were the restrictions; she would have to implement them immediately.

When Brennan reached the door of her apartment she was truly happy to be out of the car and away from her thoughts of Booth. Now she could focus on dinner, her novel, and maybe a long relaxing bath. But as she locked the dead bolt of her apartment—a shot rang out.

Brennan hit the floor instantly. The inside of her apartment was filled with broken glass. The large window in her living room had been shattered.

Broadsky was back.

* * *

**GASP! Broadsky! Brennan! OH NO! Just when they thought it was safe!**

**Stick around guys... your gonna want to know where this leads!**

**Thoughts?**


	63. A Warning in the Doorframe

**The follow up! Thanks for all the reviews guys:D**

**Now you'll see what this has all been building too... I think you'll like it...**

* * *

Not even fifteen minutes later, Brennan's apartment was filled with SWAT team and FBI agents. Brennan remained on the floor of her apartment violently shaking as she clung to the only FBI agent she trusted. She had called Booth the minute she hit the floor and he wasted no time getting to her and bring a fleet of agents with him. When he got to her apartment he managed to break open the door only to find the woman he loved trembling on the floor of her apartment. He instantly went and scoped her up—she was the priority. Brennan clung to his body, tears running down her cheeks as she accepted the possibility that she could have been dead only minutes ago. When the SWAT team arrived, both hadn't moved from the ground. This was Booth's case—but he had no intention of looking over the crime scene until he knew that she was okay.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened, Dr. Brennan?" An agent from Booth's branch came over to interview her. He'd never met her before but had seen her with Booth around the Hoover building. He'd always wanted to approach her but Booth always persuaded him otherwise—despite his denial that he wasn't in a relationship with her himself. Watching him hold her, he knew that Booth had been lying. He could see Booth's love and her obvious mutual feelings.

"I came home—I spent the weekend out of town visiting my father—I was deadbolting the door when I heard the shot… I instantly ducked down and I called Booth… It was probably a little over ten minutes ago," Brennan was trying to compose herself through her sobs but it wasn't working. Booth held her tighter.

"What was the scene like when you arrived, Agent Booth?" the FBI agent asked.

"I broke open her door and the first thing I noticed was the all the glass from the front window had been broken. And I saw her on the floor. The bullet is right there…" Booth pointed to the door frame above them. "I haven't checked it out yet… I've been…"

The other agent shook his head. He could tell Booth was being a boyfriend right now and not an agent. He got that. "Do you have anywhere safe you can stay right now, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan just shook her head, "I don't think so…"

"She does," Booth chimed in.

"Booth… I can't stay with you."

"No, Bones. I know another place. Don't worry about it."

At that moment Sweets came through the door and instantly spotted his friends, "Hey—are you guys okay? I heard about what happened, but they said you both weren't hit."

Booth pulled Brennan up but kept his hold on her, "Everyone is okay, Sweets. It's Broadsky. He came after Bones."

Sweets nodded his head, "It was a warning."

"Yeah," Booth agreed.

"Wait—I don't understand. This is a warning?" Brennan looked at Sweets and Booth. She was pretty sure Boardsky was trying to kill her.

"Broadsky doesn't miss, Bones."

"Yes. More than likely he was trying to send Booth a message. He must have his next target—he's warning you not to go after him. He's letting you know how easy it would be to get to her if you stopped him again," Sweets was reconfirming what Booth already knew.

Somehow, knowing that Broadsky hadn't had the intension of killing her only made Brennan feel worse. She hadn't dodged a bullet—she was still a target. "So what do I do now?"

"I got a place for you, Bones. Don't worry about it. It's only temporary. You'll be safe there."

"You mean…" Sweets suggested to Booth.

"Yeah," Booth confirmed back.

"What? Where? What are you both talking about? Where am I going?" Brennan didn't like not being told where her welfare was going.

"You should probably stay with her, Agent Booth," Sweets suggested.

"I'm going too," Booth nodded slowly. He blamed himself for what had just happened. If he had killed Broadsky that night on the roof top, Brennan would have been fine.

"I don't understand. Where are we going?" Brennan pulled herself from his arms; her terror turning to anger.

"We're going to stay at Hodgin's old place. It's a large property. Plenty of security. And they have a basement. They already offered it to me once. I think its time we take them up on it. I'll have some agents escort you to my car—I'll grab your things. Anything specific you want?"

Brennan wasn't thrilled about being literally forced underground, but it did seem like there were many alternatives. "Just clothes… I have all my stuff still packed from visiting my dad."

Booth went to grab her stuff but paused for a moment. He looked back at her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry, Bones…"

* * *

**Like that?**

**They're getting closer and closer... and now they can't go back to being separate. They're going to have to live together in Hodgin's old mansion. In the basement... which you'll love what's in the basement hahahaha.**

**stay tuned. **

**Thoughts... what do you think is in hodgin's basement? You'll never guess. Or if you do... you're king of the lab!**


	64. The Alley in the Ground

**I now take you to Hodgin's basement! I really enjoyed reading your guess lol**

**Let's see if anyone knows what I'm alluding too...**

* * *

"Booth… this is a bowling alley," Brennan had just made her way downstairs into the basement of mansion they would be keeping residence in for the time being.

"I know, pretty sweet, right? If we get bored we can bowl a couple frames," Booth sat there bags down. This seemed like a pretty great set up to him—but he could see she wasn't as settled.

Brennan took in her surroundings; this hadn't been at all what she was expecting. She'd seen basements before and usually they were dark, cold, and a little frightening. This one looked liked like something out of a 1950's movie set. 3 lanes, a wall full of various types of bowling balls, a concessions area and two cots lay next too one another in the corner. This was going to be an interesting stay.

Booth explored the basement as Brennan took her bag over and claimed her cot. "Hey—looks like they stocked up the fridge for us!" Booth was exploring the concession stand. It had a full fridge, a microwave, and an old fashion popcorn machine. Booth felt like a kid in a candy store as he explored everything, "Hey Bones, I think if found the power board." Booth flipped a couple switches and the bowling alley began to light up and music played—Sinatra. Realizing he was enjoying everything alone, he looked over to find her sitting on her cot staring blankly out. "You okay, Bones?"

"Yeah," she spoke softly as he came over to join her. Her mind was still reeling from the day's events. A couple hours ago she had almost been killed and her apartment was invaded by FBI agents. Then she was at the Hoover building, a place she no longer worked in association with, where she was asked a million questions about the shooting. "I'm just a little tired, Booth."

He sat down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders—drawing her too his chest. She didn't fight it. "I'm sorry this happened Bones. The FBI is going to do everything they can to catch him. I have faith in them."

Brennan looked up at him, "Are you not helping them anymore?"

Booth shook his head. This case was personal to him, but there was too much at stake, "I had them take me off it. He came after you because of me. I'm going to do what I can to help them from here. But right now, my sole job is to keep you safe. Will be okay here; I've never been so thankful for Hodgin's paranoia—this place is probably safer than the white house."

"You didn't have to do that Booth… I know what this case has meant to you."

"You're much more important than my pride."

"Thank you, Booth," she nuzzled his neck. Brennan knew their touching was not appropriate, but she chose not to fight it.

"It's my fault, Bones. I should have taken my shot when I had the chance."

Brennan took a deep breath, "I was very scared today, Booth. But I'm still glad you didn't take that shot. That's what makes you different from Broadsky. It makes you better."

Booth considered kissing her right there… but they were interrupted by Brennan's cell phone. Angela.

"I should take this, Booth."

"Yeah, sure," He got up to give her some privacy. Hopefully there was a tv somewhere down there…

"Hey Sweetie, we heard you've arrived. How is everything?"

"It's great, Ange. Booth really seems to be enjoying himself. Thanks for doing this for us," Brennan watched as Booth went over to inspect the bowling balls. She knew he would manage to make her play.

Angela laughed, "It's no problem—I bet Booth loves it down there. Now… how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Angela. Don't worry," Brennan knew she wasn't fine, but she didn't want to worry Angela.

"Bren, you just had a bullet pass nearly inches from your head in your own home, it's perfectly okay to not be fine. In fact it's normal."

"I find that I am slightly… shaken. But I will be fine."

"Okay. Good… not good but… you know what I mean. Will you do me a favor?" Angela asked with caution. "Let that man take care of you."

"Booth has been great, Ange," Truth was that she had been letting Booth take care of her.

"And you take care of him, too. He likes to act all big and tough around you but… just make sure you're there for him too. Bowl a couple rounds—it would be good for both of you."

"I will, Ange, don't worry." Brennan watched Booth… she could tell he was already setting up a game for them.

"And you know, Sweetie… at night… you could always try pushing those cots together…" Angela said with a slight laugh but was being totally serious.

"Goodbye, Angela" Brennan hung up her phone. She wasn't going to let her mind wander to those possibilities already, she knew she would have a hard enough time later.

Having seen that she was off the phone, Booth approached her with a bright blue bowling ball. "Here, this one should fit your fingers."

She took the ball from him, "I really have to play?"

"Yeah, Bones. Come on, we've played before. You're not… that bad," Booth gave a sly grin. She was actually pretty good for a beginner.

She studied the bowling ball and then went back to him, "You're on."

* * *

**I thought this was a sweet little chapter... coming up next... bed time!**

**Review!**


	65. The Worst of her Past

**I believe you will all like this chapter, although it made me very sad when I wrote it.**

* * *

After bowling two frames and a dinner that composed mostly of popcorn and beer, they finally surrendered to the night. Booth changed into some sweat pants while Bones wore some tiny boy shorts and camisole; Booth couldn't help but notice how good she looked. He went to the power board and shut down the music and the main lights, leaving only the blue neon "BOWLING" sign on at the back of the basement; a soft dark blue night light for the two.

Nothing was said as they prepared their small cots that lay only 4 feet away from one another. Despite the frivolity of the day, they'd both had quite the traumatic day, and now was not the time for Booth to get Brennan back into bed with him. She was conscious of this effort by him on some level, but conflicted with how she felt about it. Given her vulnerable state, if Booth had dragged her to him at that moment, she most certainly would have had little hesitation in sleeping with him. However, she also knew that this was a result of having a bullet almost lodged in her brain hours earlier. She couldn't trust her desires at the moment. Brennan really hated psychology.

They crawled into their respective beds but didn't face another. This would be much easier if they could trick themselves into thinking they were sleeping alone.

"Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Booth."

They both closed their eyes and tried to shake the events of the day from their heads.

Only she couldn't; staring up at the blue lit ceiling her mind refused to settle. So many thoughts and memories she'd decided to put to rest were now resurfacing and taking hold. She was almost afraid to fall asleep in her state, that her thoughts might manifest themselves in her dreams. That would probably lead to her waking up in a cold sweat and shaking—that's what previous experience had taught her.

"Can't sleep Bones?" Uncomfortable sleeping on his side, Booth shifted over to find Brennan looking up at the ceiling… wide awake.

His words broke her trance, "I was just thinking about some things. Am I bothering you?"

"No… what are you thinking about."

Brennan took in a deep breath as she stole a glance at him. Did she tell him? "This isn't the first time I've lived in a basement. I'm really glad that its nice down here and doesn't share the characteristics of most cellars. It was having me very anxious."

"What do you mean?"

She paused for a moment, a story she'd never shared with anyone. "When I was sixteen, one of the foster families I was sent to… they made me live in their basement. It was nothing like this. It was extremely dark… dirty… very loud. When I would go to sleep I would be woken up nearly every hour by the radiator or the pipes."

"How long did you stay there for?" Booth asked.

"Three months," Brennan let out a small sigh. It had felt so much longer to her, "There were bugs in the basement… I was getting bite marks all over my arms and on my neck. One of my teachers noticed and placed a call with child services. It was still a week before I got out…"

Booth wasn't sure what to say. She seemed to be doing fine, but he had a hard time believe anyone remembering that something like that from their past could be fine, "That's not the worst thing that happened to you… was it?"

"No…" Brennan's voiced cracked a little. That wasn't the story that usually kept her up late at night, "Right before I turned seventeen, I was taken in by this couple and they had a small daughter. She was seven. It was the mother's idea to get me, she worked a lot and I think she just wanted a babysitter for her daughter. Which was fine with me, they gave me a decent room and even a little bit of spending money. I didn't mind babysitting; she was a very sweet little girl. Her parents were a little… strange… but I honestly thought I'd found a place to stay until I turned eighteen. But one day, a tutorial session that I had got canceled. I got home early…" her throat began to tighten. This was the difficult part, "He always seemed a little strange to me. But mostly he just ignored me… so I didn't think anything of it," a tear ran down her cheek. She'd never spoken this story allowed since it had happened. "He was over her. He was over Lilly on the couch. He was—I tried to pull him off of her—but he threw me against the wall and I hit my head on a picture frame. I woke up in the hospital with slight concussion. I reported what I had seen immediately… but I never knew what happened to that little girl."

"Temperance…" Booth wanted to reach out and hold her.

"That was the worst."

Booth got out of bed slowly and went around to the other side of his cot. Without asking he pushed his cot until it sat right against hers before he returned to it.

"I'm just going to lay on my side right here. But if you need me, I just want you to know that I'm in reach," Booth slid under his covers next to hers. He just wanted her to know he was there.

After a moment but with little thought, Brennan turned has clung to his body. She rested her head against his chest and let her legs intertwine with his. Although she had no proof of it, she could tell he was hurting just as much from her story as she was, "Thank you, Booth."

They fell asleep in the others arms.

* * *

**:(**

**thoughts?**


	66. Cuffed to the Fridge

**I think you guys will really like this chapter... ;)**

**review!**

* * *

Booth awoke to find Brennan still softly sleeping cross him. He wanted to pull her even closer and fall back to sleep with her, but he was afraid his sudden movement might disturb her and thus ruin the nice moment they were having. He prayed silently that this was a sign that she'd decided to give them another chance. He was still scared to mention it to her, though. Booth had gone to her last night, not because he was trying to get back with her, but because the woman he loved was in pain. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he held her with some sort of alliterative motive.

When the urge to relieve himself became too much, Booth knew he was going to have to leave her and head for the bathroom. Hopefully she'd still be asleep when he got back. Or, even better, be awake and waiting for his return. But when Booth got back, he found Brennan already awake and making her bed; his bed now moved back to its previous place—his indication that they had not reconciled Unknown too Booth, Brennan had been awake as well.

"You sleep okay?" Booth went over to his bag to grab a t-shirt… but then decided against it. He didn't want her covering up too.

"Yes," she replied simply. Actually, it had been the best nights sleep in almost three weeks.

"Great—you want to make breakfast then?" Booth smiled at her hoping it would work.

"Have you suddenly become incapable of doing it yourself?" She gave him a slight glare.

"I've got to call over to the Jeffersonian. Angela has already started working on reconstructing the bullet," Booth pulled out his lap top and began to set up. "So you get to make breakfast, Bones."

"I should be helping, shouldn't I?" She crossed over to Booth and his laptop. There might not have been any bones but she was still a genius.

"You're right you should be," Booth's laptop turned on and he began connecting to the Jeffersonian. "But we're not partners anymore, Bones. This is a classified case. You can't be involved."

"Booth, that's ridiculous. You know I can help!" She grabbed a chair anyway and sat next to him.

"I know you can help, Bones. But you don't work at the Jeffersonian anymore. I would be breaking FBI policy but allowing you to help," Booth set up his web cam and Angela popped up on his screen to begin their web conference. "Now get out of here, Bones"

When Angela saw the pair, the first thing she noticed was that Booth wasn't wearing a shirt and her best friend was in a very small camisole. "Couples quarreling already guys?"

"We are not a couple," Brennan spoke into the camera placed atop Booth lap top. "Angela, please explain to Booth that he should let me aid in this investigation."

"Oh that I could, Sweetie. You don't work her anymore—and that's your own fault," Angela had to side with Booth on this one.

"That's right, Bones. Back to the kitchen with you," he lifted Brennan out of her chair and pushed her in the direction of the fridge before placing a light slap to her ass.

"Booth! This isn't faire—you can't banish me to the kitchen. Let me help! Don't you trust me?" Brennan turned right around instantly.

"Trust you?" His voice echoed. "I thought you said we couldn't trust one another?" Hadn't that been her reason for keeping them in this break up?

"As partners… I trust you as my partner," She realized her mistake.

"We're not partners, Bones," Booth grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the refrigerator door. She struggled against him but he held her back with the weight of his body. His bare chest against her skin; her breath was caught. "You stay away or I will cuff you to the door until I'm finished."

Brennan's breathing quickened and her stomach flipped. For a moment she for got the case and wished she could have him right there. Her frustrations were ready to be let out.

"What are you two doing over there?" Angela's voice was heard from the laptop.

"Are you going to let me work now?" Booth breathed hotly into her ear causing her body to shake under him.

She nodded slowly and Booth released her; heading back to speak with Angela. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her, but there was work to be done and three weeks worth of pent up frustrations with her. If she wanted to be apart of it, she shouldn't have left.

Brennan watched him go back to work and for the first time since they're break up, she was having trouble controlling her urges. Since the break up, her libido had been low to nonexistent. She hadn't worried about sharing a space with Booth before as she was sure she could at least keep herself in check. Watching the rise and fall of his naked chest as he spoke with Angela… Brennan was having second thoughts.

It would be wrong to sleep with him she rationalized. Booth would get his hopes up about continuing their relationship and it would be wrong to lead him on. He had been so attentive and good to her the night before as she told him of some of her traumatic past—actually he had been wonderful through everything.

Still, she couldn't shake those memories of her standing outside his door; begging him not to walk away from her. His cold look as he shut the door on her tear stained safe. She wasn't ready to let him back in yet… but boy did she want him.

Breakfast could wait. She was going to sneak up stairs and take a shower. She had to take care of this.

* * *

**Uh oh! Brennan's starting to lose her ground...**

**review!**


	67. Passion in the Night

**So this chapter has a strong STRONG T rating. Not quite M but close.**

**Not to give to much away...**

* * *

The day had been relatively uneventful for Brennan as Booth spent the good portion of it on conference calls between the Jeffersonian and FBI. She tried not to take it personal, but she couldn't help but feel that Booth's secrecy was a way of punishing her. Before the day was over, she sent over an email to Cam; maybe she could hire her on as a consultant just until this case was closed. The last thing Brennan wanted was to spend another day bowling and writing her novel while Booth was doing something of actual significance.

With nothing to keep her mind occupied, she was finding it more and more difficult to keep her thoughts of Booth away. She watched him hit spurts of agitation and anger that day—his muscles would tense and his eyes would darken—she couldn't deny that she found it particularly alluring. When she went to work on a new chapter in her novel, instead of writing about the case, she found she had other inspirations. Brennan wrote her first smutty chapter on her own and was very pleased with how well she'd done without Angela's assistance. She had written it in hope to calm herself, but it actually amounted in the reverse effect. Going to bed now was becoming quite the test of will power.

"Goodnight, Bones," Booth stripped down to nothing more than sweat pants again and crawled into his bed.

"Goodnight, Booth," Brennan turned away from him determined to keep herself from getting distracted.

But after an hour of lying motionless in her bed, the urges became too great. She turned her head over to see Booth was facing her, but he apparently had fallen asleep. If she was quite… she could have her release and he would never be the wiser too it.

Brennan turned her back to him once more; she closed her eyes as she let a hand trace its way down her body. She wanted to let out a slight moan but she knew that would give her away. A slow rhythm started but it didn't take long for her to near the edge as memories with Booth played out in her mind. He was by far the best lover she'd ever had; it was only natural of her to recall that physical memory. She was getting closer and closer, her body was sweating and her scent was filling the room. She hoped he didn't notice but she was too close to stop now. She flipped over onto her back—if this was going to happen she needed better access. So so close.

"Bones?"

She froze. He was awake.

"What are you doing…"

"Nothing," She turned over so he couldn't see her face. She was sure that he had fallen asleep—why had she turned over on her back? Maybe he didn't know what she was doing.

"Bones. You can't do that. I'm in the room," He had been watching her for the last five minutes; he had his suspicions but she confirmed them when she rolled over.

"What? It's a perfectly normal action. I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable I will stop," she tried to be as short with him as possible and hide her embarrassment.

"Just do it in the shower like a normal person," Booth couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"I already did," she was frustrated. Why couldn't he have at least interrupted her thirty seconds later.

"Bones. Please, just go to bed… and stop touching yourself," He turned back on his side away from her. Now he was going to have trouble getting back to sleep.

"Sorry I upset your puritanical values," She spoke with venom; he was the reason she was doing it in the first place.

"Go to bed Bones," He growled at her.

After a moment a waiting, Brennan decided she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of bed and began heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Booth called after her.

"To take a shower!" she called back. So what if he knew?

Booth sprang up and caught off her path, "Bones. Get back in your bed."

"I will. Later," She moved to get around him but he grabbed her wrists. She glared at him, "Really, Booth? You're going to stop me?"

Booth pushed her back onto his bed; holding himself over her. "You think you can do better than me?" there was anger in his eyes.

"Maybe I can?"

"No one has ever done a better job on you than me!" He gripped her wrists a little tighter and held them over her head.

"Prove me wrong. Fuck me."

Booth looked down at the small figure below him; she was challenging him. Begging him. Maybe it was wrong... but there was no turning back now.

* * *

**OH my! Don't you wish it hadn't stopped there?**

**Thoughts?**


	68. The Chance and the Risk

**Continuation!**

**Ohmmmy...**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way!**

* * *

They lay apart from one another; catching their breath. 30 minutes ago they lost all control of their actions and were now letting the consequences set in. What was the other person thinking—what were they thinking?

"That was incredible," she broke the room's silence in one deep breath.

"It was so wrong, Bones…"

"I know... but it was very satisfying," but the gratification still hadn't left her body.

"Yeah," he looked over at her. They were on the floor now; both cots had been broken and sheets were everywhere. "Incredible and stupid."

"Objectively… I agree," She wrapped a sheet around herself and looked at him in awe. She'd never seen him act like that. "So… how do we proceed?"

"Bones, we're not in a relationship. We can't do this."

"You're right," she said slightly disappointed. "But…"

"No, Bones," He cut her off quickly. He knew she was going to try and argue against him ceasing this new interaction. Her face was still etched in his mind—he knew he'd just given her a good time.

"Okay. Sorry," Her breath was just now adjusting to its normal rate.

"Unless… you want to get back together…" All Brennan had to do was say the words and she would be his again.

"You might leave me again," She said simply.

"I never left you, Bones… I just… was away for a little bit. I'm never going to do it again," we're they really back to this conversation?

"Yes you did leave me. You shut the door on me when I was pleading with you to stay with me—which was ridiculous because I was your finance and I shouldn't have had to do that—and then I didn't hear from you for two weeks! The only reason you came back was because of Angela!" Brennan was getting worked up as for the first time she spoke honestly about how she was feeling. "Do you have any idea what I went through for those two weeks? You promised me! You promised that you would never treat me like that—and I irrationally believed you!"

"Oh! So this is my fault? I believe you were the one keeping things from me after you told me you would stop doing that. You broke your promise first—and some how this is my fault? I spent one night away from you and you're quitting your job and throwing the ring I gave you back in my face—you ended this!" Booth had been playing guilty for long enough.

"I never said it was your fault! I was simply highlighting that you did in fact leave me—there was no declaration of fault—you got that conclusion on your own!" She was yelling at him now—although she was angry she was finding some exhilaration in being honest with him.

"If it's anyone's fault it's yours anyway…"

"What? Because I didn't share everything with you? I had no idea you were so penurious!"

"What does that even mean? Can't you just use normal words?" that wasn't a fair way to win an argument to him.

"Penurious—it means needy," She spat back at him.

"Whatever—you were looking for an escape from this relationship from the beginning! You get off on being sad alone! " The moment he said it he could see this argument had gone too far. Her eyes were tearing again… he'd made her cry again. "I didn't mean that."

"That was a horrible thing to say…" Her yelling finished and she suddenly became very quite.

"I know, Bones. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. I've been hurting a lot, I was just trying to hurt you too, I guess," Booth had never felt more ashamed of himself as he did in that moment.

"Why do you think I'm not hurting too?" He beautiful blue eyes looked up at him honestly.

Booth shook his head, "I guess you're just better at hiding it than I am."

"Booth… I did want to marry you. I wasn't trying to get away," her hand brushed slowly across his turned down face; she wanted him to look into her eyes and see the truth.

"I know."

"I really really wanted too…"

"Bones, we had something really great. Why would it be so wrong to give it another chance?" He brought her to his arms. "I love you. I'm always going to—I'm certain of that. This will probably not be the last time I hurt you; or say something stupid to make you cry… but that love isn't going away. It never has. It's not going away from you either."

"Okay."

"Okay… as in you want us to try again?" he was praying that she meant that.

"Yes. I may need sometime… but yes."

Booth smiled and held her close; never had he been more thankful, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Happy now?**

**I didn't want to put them back together until they were completely honest with one another. :D**

**thoughts?**


	69. The Target in the Rhyme

**Oh... big chapter... Broadsky's next target is revealed! **DON'T WORRY. THIS IS NOT A SPOILER. IT DOESN'T FOLLOW THE SHOWS CONCLUSION OF THE STORY LINE*** So feel free to read and know that the end of this season will not be ruined for you.**

**ALSO another announcement. This story will be ending soon. Not SUPER soon... like I'm sure I still got a good 10(maybe? maybe less...) chapters left. But yes, ending. I will give you my own season 6 finally and not continuing from there. Thank you for all you wonderful support and comments on my first story. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

They awoke with certainty for the first time in weeks. Wrapped in each other's arms, it didn't matter that there was a sniper on the loose or that their lives were in danger, nothing mattered for the moment. But only for the moment. The warmth from their skin could not resolve the storm on the horizon. But the first sign of the gathering turbulence was not a thunder clap; but a cellphone.

Shortly after 9am, Booth's phone began to buzz. Cam.

"Hey, Cam," a groggy Booth answered the phone. He already knew what the call was about; he was supposed to be joining the lab for a virtual chat session and he was late. "Yeah, just give me a second to set it up and I'll be right with you guys," Booth hung up the phone and looked down at the beautiful woman staring up at him. "Duty calls."

She gave him a light kiss and pulled the blankets from him; wrapping herself in a tight cocoon of Booth scented sheets. "I love you."

He threw on his boxers and planted a much more satisfying kiss on her lips. "I'm going to make you prove that to me when I'm done with this," he told her suggestively.

She grinned and nestled herself back into the sheets as Booth got out his computer for his meeting with the squint squad. Little information had been discovered about Broadsky's newest target. The team had investigated the vacant apartment across from Brennan's place where the shot had been fired. Little was discovered aside from an imprint on a mahogany table. From what they could gather, Broadsky had written something on the table and his writing utensil had imprinted it on to the wood. Angela had been working on making out the message, but as of yesterday, she hadn't got very far.

"What do you have for me guys?" Booth had switched on the webcam to find his squints all gathered in Angela's office.

"Good morning to you too, Booth," Angela said sarcastically. His eyes were still barely open and Angela could tell he'd just woken up.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I just woke up. It's nice to see all of you," Boot rubbed his eyes and yawned. Frankly he thought they should be apologizing to him for interrupting the morning of his reconciliation.

"Sorry, Booth man, it's the hormones making her snappy," Hodgins chimed in only to be kicked by his very pregnant wife.

"Okay Booth. I tried to work my magic on the table imprint, but…" Angela began to speak but was quickly cut off as Brennan slid into view. She was wearing Booth's FBI sweats and hoodie.

"Angela, magic doesn't exist. You shouldn't rely on that for quantifiable results, it's ridiculous," Brennan pulled up a chair next to Booth; ready to join the conversation.

"Bones. What are you doing? I thought we already discussed this, you can't be here," He hated having to scold her but she knew.

"Cam, did you get my email?" Brennan ignored Booth and went directly to Cam. She had requested permission to be a consultant on the case and she was sure Cam wouldn't refuse her.

"I did, Dr. Brennan. You're on the case. Sorry Booth," Cam smiled at Brennan as she saw the annoyed look on Booth's face.

"Fine," Booth shot a playful glare at his girl. Brennan just giggled and leaned in slightly closer to him, momentarily forgetting that they were being watching.

"Um… excuse me you two, what's going on?" Angela had observed that Brennan was wearing Booth's clothes and increasingly close distance between them.

"What?" Brennan shot back up immediately; now completely self-conscious.

"Yeah… what's going on between you two…" Cam could see the giddiness in their eyes, like Angela she was hoping for the best.

Booth took his hand and covered up the web cam, "Do you want to tell them?" Although they were back together, he didn't know how much Brennan was ready for. She did say she still needed time, after all.

Brennan nodded her head and Booth removed his hand so they were now visible to their friends, "Booth and I have decided to continue our personal relationship."

Their friends squealed with joy and congratulated them, making the couple both happy and slightly awkward. They both were silently praying (her in her own way) that this time things would work out. Breaking up didn't just affect them; it affected their friends as well.

After calming herself down from the morning's good news, Angela went into what she'd discovered. "Okay, so after running the pictures from the surface of the table into my rendering software, I was able to adjust the contrast—rotate the hues—and I think I might have found something. I have no idea what it means—but that's where you guys come in. I was able to decipher four numbers: 1, 4,9, and 2."

"We've sent it to the FBI and they've been looking for address and license plate hits—felons that fit Broadsky's profile. But so far no leads," Cam finished catching Booth and Brennan up.

"Maybe it's not an address… maybe its something else. Like a room number or a combination… a locker maybe? What has four numbers?" Booth was taking blind shots in the dark. He had no idea what the numbers could mean or if they meant anything.

"I'll keep trying the table to see if I missed anything, but I think this is it, Booth," Angela said disappointed.

"Hey… maybe it's a year? There a four numbers in a year…" Hodgins spoke up but he wasn't exactly sure where he was going with it.

"1492? Who would Broadsky be after from 1492?" Booth questioned. A year just didn't make sense.

"Booth—Hodgins is right," Brennan let out a small gasp.

"I am?"

"He is?" Booth asked.

"Yes. 1492, do you know what happened? That was the year Christopher Columbus…"

"Discovered America!" It clicked with Booth immediately as well. "In 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue—Parker learned that rhyme in school this year." Booth grabbed his phone and immediately began dialing the FBI. There wasn't much time.

"Booth… his next target," She looked at him with terror in her eyes and he took her hand in his.

"Back up people, what does Christopher Columbus have to do with any of this?" Cam didn't follow how Booth and Brennan were now several shades of white.

"When my father was… robbing banks with my mother… he went by the alias 'Columbus'. Broadsky's next target… it's my dad."

* * *

**Oh no! Max is a target!**

**review and let me hear your thoughts:)**


	70. Call from the Unknown

**This is a pretty intense chapter... so just read it!**

* * *

After the initial call to the bureau, Booth moved quickly too quickly to get dressed and head out. He was moving so quickly that he hadn't noticed Brennan was following him until he was running up the stairs.

"Bones, what are you doing? Stay here!" He turned around hoping that she would accept his command and stay put.

"Booth, my dad isn't picking up his phone. I'm going with you," she wasn't surprised by his resistance but she was very aware of the time they were wasting.

He didn't let up his ground on the stairs, "Bones, please don't argue with me right now. Go down stairs and stay put. If you get in Broadsky's way… he's not going to hesitate."

Brennan could see the pain in his eyes but she couldn't be obedient. Not this time, "Booth… it's my dad. I have to be there. I'll stay back, I promise. I can't let you go out there alone."

Booth knew there was no talking her out of it, "Okay. But you stay in the car and you stay low when I tell you to. You do exactly what I say—go it?"

Brennan simply nodded and they continued their climb up the stairs; moving quickly into Booth's car and setting their destination.

Booth had his sirens on but they still had a good two and a half hour drive ahead of them. The entire first hour Brennan had tried frantically to get her father on the phone but continued to get no pick up. There was a chance he was out—her father wasn't one to have his phone glued to his hand—but as the time continued to pass, her nerves became increasingly less settled. Just a few years ago she had dealt with her father's sudden appearance in her life; she wasn't ready to deal with his sudden absence. Not again. They had a rocky relationship, but as of late they'd become progressively close. Looking to the man at her side, she knew she had her father to thank for their reunion.

"Its going to be okay, Bones," her silence was starting to make him worried.

"You can't know that Booth. He could already be…" she choked on her words; not daring to say them aloud.

"Okay, you're right. I don't know. But you don't know it isn't," he caught her give a slight smile. "In about thirty minutes I want you to climb back to the trunk and grab the bullet proof vests. Once we get about thirty minutes away from your dad's, I want you to stay in the back seat and stay down."

"What?" She began to protest; the point of her going hadn't been for her to sit in the car.

"Bones. If you're here you have to be here on my terms. This isn't up for discussion. You do what I say… okay, Bones?" he glanced at her for some sort of confirmation. "Okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, okay," she hated to admit it but he was right. Broadsky had already sent them Boot a warning to stay away. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

Booth took a deep breath knowing that Broadsky wouldn't hesitate on him as well. "I will, Bones."

An hour later they were pulling up to her father's house. Local police were already there but they could tell they were the first of the FBI to arrive. Brennan stayed down in the back seat of the car per Booth's orders; she could see the reflection of the cop car lights bouncing off the windows of vehicle. One thing she couldn't see was the ambulance outside the house, but it was one of the first things Booth noticed and dread hit the pit of his stomach.

"Stay here, Bones," He strapped on his vest and got out of the car quickly; leaving her alone against his will. He spotted the local sheriff at the door of Max's home and approached knowing that the worse had most likely happened. "Special Agent Seeley Booth," He flashed his badge.

"We got here about ten minutes ago. The back window has been shot out; one deceased. FBI said you guys would have more information," He led Booth inside the house to the shattered window in the living room where he had slept only a week ago. On the floor laid a man with a white sheet draped over him. "We believe him to be the resident".

Booth approached the body slowly; kneeling down beside it. A shaking hand reached out to pull back the sheet as he mentally prepared himself for the sight underneath. But the figure under the sheet was an unfamiliar one to Booth, "This isn't Max Keenen."

"What do you mean?" the sheriff questioned. Who else would it be?

"I know Max Keenen. This isn't him," relief passed over Booth as he replaced the sheet over the corps, but as he did a familiar face ran into the living room. "Bones—I told you to stay in the car!"

Her eyes immediately fell on the covered body Booth stood next too, "Booth… is that…" Her face went very pale and her knees began to buckle.

Booth stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Its not him, Bones. It's not him." She embraced tighter; over come with catharsis. "What are you doing out here, Bones? I told you to stay in the car!"

"I saw the ambulance… I had too. I'm sorry."

The sheriff spoke up interrupting their moment, "So… who is this then?"

The couple looked to one another and then back at the body and in that moment, Bone's cell rang. An unknown number was flashing on the screen.

"Brennan," She answered nervously.

"Get to the airport. Right now. All call you in 30 minutes to tell you were to meet." Max Keenen's voice echoed like a ghost on the other end.

* * *

**You like that little twist at the end there? More to come- the conclusion of MY sniper arch is coming. And its going to be BIG.**

**Review guys! :D**


	71. The Price to be Paid

**Heart crushing chapter to write... BIG ONE.**

**I don't want to give to much away so just read it...**

* * *

Max Keenan sat in his car in the lower level of the airport parking garage. He'd been there for a good hour before he saw the black SUV containing his daughter and her partner pulling up. As happy as he was to finally see them, a wave of dread washed over him. This wasn't going to be easy—it never was easy. Hopefully all would be understood—his intentions were good.

Max got out of his car to meet them; almost instantly his daughter ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Flashbacks of her childhood suddenly played in his mind, "Hi, honey."

"Dad, what happened? What's going on?" Brennan had so many questions— her father should have been dead.

"Hi, Max," Booth watched gratefully as his girl was reunited with her father.

"Hi Booth," Max let go of his daughter and gave her back to Booth who instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. They were together again; that would make this easier, "I can't talk long."

"Dad, why did you tell us to meet you here?" Brennan assumed he had a flight to catch.

"Airports are the safest places in the country. You drive in here, they're already running your plates and taking pictures of your face, ironically it's the most private place to have this conversation. That son of a bitch can't get in here," this was only the beginning of Max's plan.

"How did you know about, Broadsky? We only found out he was targeting you this morning," Booth had to know.

"I've spent most of my life being on the run—you don't think I can tell when someone is watching me? I've got a six sense for these kind of things," he flashed them both his charming and reassuring smile. Max had discovered he was being watched late the previous night.

"There was a body found in your house," Brennan hoped he wasn't the cause of it.

"Yeah I heard about that. Poker buddy of mine. Poor bastard," Max shook his head. He hadn't meant for someone else to take the bullet that was meant for him. "Listen, I asked you to meet me here because I've got to tell you something… I've got to apologize."

Brennan moved a little closer to Booth. Her father's words were frightening her, "Dad… what's going on?"

"I'm taking care of this, honey. This guy—Broadsky—he's not going to be bothering you anymore," he looked over to Booth. "Keep her safe for me."

"You're going after Broadsky?" Brennan was horrified.

"Tempe… I'm sorry I wasn't a very good father to you. There's a lot I regret. I messed up your life—how you managed to fix it… I guess I have Booth to thank for that, thank you Booth. You fixed what I wrecked. Now I'm just going to try and return the favor."

"By killing Broadsky? No—the FBI is working on it. This isn't the place for your vigilantism," Brennan spat back at him angrily.

"The FBI has a line of protocol—to many policies—that doesn't work on a man like this. He doesn't wait and neither do I," Max turned his attention to Booth. "I'm not asking for your permission Booth. I'm just asking you to keep her safe," Max turned to leave them, aware that it might be the last time he would ever see his daughter.

"Dad!" Brennan ran ahead of him. "Please don't do this. The FBI… you'll go back to jail…"

"He's after me, honey. And if you get in his way he's coming after you," Max could see the pain in his daughter's eyes. "I hate that I'm leaving you again. I just hope you'll forgive me on day."

Tears began running down her face and she turned on him furiously heading back for the car. She hated to suddenly be back in this position.

"Max, the FBI… don't put her through this again." Booth stepped in to try and reason with him.

"There's a man dead in my house and a few days ago a shot was taken at my daughter. You're a good man Booth—you can't do this."

"I would do anything for Temperance…" Booth didn't like being accused of not having her interest as his priority.

"I know you would, Booth. You'd do anything for my daughter. But you can't go hunt down this man and kill him just to get what you want. That's what makes you a better sniper than him. A better man than both of us. I want that for my daughter. I don't want you both to live with the consequences—let me take that burden," Max hoped he was getting through to Booth and wasn't on the verge of being arrested by him. "You just keep her safe. I won't be back," Max gave Booth a look and hoped he knew what he was getting at.

"Max, you don't need to do this."

"Just… just make sure she doesn't blame herself," Max left Booth standing alone in the parking lot as he returned to his car. He could see Booth watching him dumbstruck and his daughter forcefully looking away in the car. He hated that their last moments together were full of anger and broken trust. Mostly, though, it broke his heart to know that he would once again be out of his children's' lives. So much he was going to miss out on. He'd never walk her down the isle; watch her hold his grandchild; win her Nobel Prize. But this was the price he would pay so she could one day have all of these things. He was ready to give his life so they could have theirs.

* * *

**Poor Max:*(**

**It broke my heart to write this. I really love him.**


	72. The Center will still Hold

**Aftermath of Max leaving. A sweet chapter.**

**I'm still mourning the loss:(**

* * *

The drive back was silent. Booth tried to make small talk but at a certain point he realized it was just better to leave her alone with this. They could talk later; now it was just important that he stayed far enough away to let her think, but close enough to where she never felt alone. So much had changed for her in the past twenty four hours—they got back together, she found out Broadsky was after her father, thought her father was dead, found out he wasn't, and then was forced to say goodbye to him anyway. Booth was still trying to sort through it all; he couldn't imagine how she was holding up.

Brennan actually felt numb to it. So many different emotions and thoughts were whirling in her mind but she couldn't get a clear connection to any of them. She felt betrayed by her father for leaving—angry and frustrated. Heartbroken that the bond they had formed was now destroyed. And guilty that he was all doing it in her name.

Brennan pushed around the food on her plate. Booth had picked up some take on the way back but it did little to make her feel better. "Why didn't you arrest him?"

"What?" Booth was taken aback. "You wanted me to arrest him?"

"You should have, right? He's about to commit a murder—you know that. He confessed that to you. That should be ground for you to at least hold him, right?" Brennan looked at him intensely. She'd been thinking about this for awhile.

"Uh…"

"So why didn't you?"

"I wasn't going to arrest your father, Bones…" he wasn't sure but it was starting to sound like she was blaming him.

"Why not? You've done it before. Several times," she looked at him in quizzically.

"I didn't want him getting in the car with us," Booth confessed although there was slightly more too it. "Broadsky's after him, Bones. If he got in the car with us—we'd be in danger. I wasn't about to take that risk with your life."

"Alright," She said softly. "I accept that argument."

Booth reached his hand over to hers and held it, "I'm sorry, Temperance."

She held his hand for a moment but dropped it when another thought entered her head. "Why didn't you call the FBI and inform them that my father is after Broadsky?"

"Really, Bones?" Booth brought his hands to his head. He was losing patience.

"Why? What was your reasoning?" She pressed him further but he remained silent. "You want him to do this, don't you?"

Booth shook his head; he wasn't sure what he wanted, "He's going to do this, Bones. You think me calling in the FBI would have stopped him?"

"I think calling the FBI was the proper procedure in this instance!" she shot back at him.

"What then, Bones? Huh? What happens after I do that?"

"He wouldn't have left!" This wasn't about Booth not using the correct protocol; it was about him having the opportunity to stop her father from walking out again and not taking it.

"Would that have fixed any thing? You may have got him back but you would always know what his intensions were," He could see how hurt she was. He went and held her, "Your father loves you, Bones. I know your upset with him, but he's doing this for us."

She clung to him, sorry for snapping at him. "I love my dad, Booth. I feel like I'm losing him all over again."

"I know," He was thankful that she was returning his embrace. "Bones… there's something I didn't tell you."

She looked up at him wide eyed, "What?"

"I'm not sure… but I don't think it's your father's choice to not come back," He swallowed heavy. "When I was talking to him, he kind of gave me this feeling that…I don't want to upset you."

"Booth, please tell me what my father said."

Booth took a deep breath. This was like ripping off a band-aid, "I don't know for sure. But it kind of sounded like he wasn't coming back… not because he didn't want to… but because whatever he has planned, there's no coming back for it." Booth was fairly certain Max would be giving his life to save them, in more than a metaphorically way.

Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck—truthfully she wasn't that surprised. "There's still a chance that the FBI could get to Broadsky before my father…"

"There is," Booth kissed her forehead although he wasn't sure the odds were in their favor. Max as smart and working on his own he had no rules to follow. "I got you, baby. I got you."

It was awhile before he was able to get Brennan to fall asleep, but late into the night he felt her breathing settle and her body relaxed into the dreamy state he knew. Booth was sleepless—too paranoid that his phone could go off at any moment. Part of fought the urge to get up and go after Max— but the trust from the woman in his arms kept him still. No mater what his sense of duty told him—nothing could make him let go of her.

She nuzzled herself against his chest, her world had been crashing down around her—but the center still held. A car accident, a lost pregnancy, a broken engagement, a cleaned out office, a bullet in her door frame, a vanished father—but still they held. She was okay.

* * *

**I wasn't sure if everyone understood that Max's plan has something to do with him possibly dying so I thought this chapter could clear it up.**

**Nice little ending there... recalling everything that has happened in this story- it's been VERY dramatic!**

**But... the sniper arch will conclude soon. And there will be some wonderful... fluffish things to come... but we're not out of the woods yet!**

**Review!**


	73. The Return to the Start

**Are you guys still out there?**

**I know it's been awhile since I updated- SORRY! But this chapter is an extra long one. **

**I would say this story only has about... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 6 chapters left! So hang on! No more angst- you'll like what's to come.**

**SO NOW... I give you the conclusion of the sniper arch. REVIEW!**

* * *

"Cam," It was two days before Booth finally received the call from the Jeffersonian. "Where did they find him?"

"An abandon boat garage about two hours south of here. The place was doused with gasoline and set on fire," Cam looked at the crisp body on her autopsy table as she placed the early morning call to Booth. "We think it's him—his car was found parked about 20 feet away from the scene—but there's no identification. With little tissue, it might take a while to get an official ID."

"You want Bones to come in and do the ID?" Booth kept his voice as low as possible as he watched his girlfriend still asleep only a few feet away.

"I could have Clark do it, but she's the most familiar with the case, Booth… and I still haven't hired him on as a replacement. I was waiting and hoping that Dr. Brennan would change her mind once things were right between the two of you," Truthfully, Cam had decided to give it one month before trying to replace Brennan… and that month was coming to an end quickly. "Also, there's another body. FBI isn't sure if it's another victim or an accomplice. So far all I have is that he's male. So if you could get Dr. Brennan in here some time today…"

Booth heart sank on the words that another body had been discovered, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Cam."

"I thought you and Dr. Brennan were back together? Did something happen…"

"No, we are. We're good," Booth knew Brennan was still asleep but he decided to slip up the basement stairs for this conversation. "There's a chance that the other body could be Max Keenan's."

"Oh, my God…" A chill went up Cam's spine as she realized she might have Brennan's father lying on the autopsy table next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. Max came to us and told us that he was taking Broadsky out… I don't want Bones doing the ID on this one…"

"Doing the ID on what one?" Brennan stood behind Booth in one of his tee-shirts; she had only caught the last bit of conversation.

"Cam… I'm going to have to call you back," Booth turned to see her looking up at him innocently; she'd only heard the last bit of conversation.

"I've got Max's DNA on file here still—I'll run a DNA test. Have her come in for Broadsky, Booth… if she'd like too." Cam hung up the phone with Booth and prepared for the exhausting day in front of her.

Booth on the other hand, was preparing for the woman who stood in front of him. Did he tell her about her father? "That was Cam. She thinks they've found Broadsky's body. She'd like for you to do the ID if you're up for it."

Brennan sucked in a deep breath, "How did he die?"

"Arsine. There's not a lot of tissue for Cam to work with…"

"Fire?" Brennan's thoughts immediately went to her father. "Do you think it was my father? He's burned bodies after killing them before…"

"It was a garage fire, Bones," He wanted to give her some hope although he truly believed it was her father. "Listen, you don't have to do the ID if you don't want to. Cam can get Clark…"

"Why wouldn't I want to do the ID, Booth? I'm perfectly capable of doing the ID, Booth," She shot back at him slightly hostile.

"I know. It's your decision; I wasn't trying to make it for you."

"Oh," Brennan felt slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry. I admit I miss my career at the Jeffersonian."

Booth went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know you do, Bones." A soft kiss on her forehead and then down to her lips. "You know, Cam hasn't given your job away yet. She'd really like for you to come back…"

Brennan smiled slightly; it had been the first time since seeing her father. "What about you?"

"Are you kidding? As hot as you look in my shirts, I miss those sexy lab coats," He gave her a reassuring smile and held her close. Now would not be the time to tell her about her possibly deceased father.

Three hours later Brennan was back in a lab coat and peering over the charred remains that sat on her examination table. The entire squint squad and Booth watched on as she silently went through her process. After Booth had told Cam that he suspected that the second set of remains belong to Max—she immediately began the process of running a DNA match. No more than thirty minutes before Booth and Brennan's arrival, she got the results. The second body was correctly identified as Max Keenan. As they all watched Brennan study the first set of remains on the table—each member of the lab felt a horrible awkwardness of what they knew setting in.

"Your watching me isn't going to make me solidify my findings any faster," She looked up at them with a sly smile. Brennan was glad to be back and a little honored over the attention she was getting for her return.

"Are we distracting you Dr. B?" Hodgins called out; he could be the one to break the tension.

"No," Brennan replied simply and pulled of her gloves. "I feel comfortable with the assessment that this is Jacob Broadsky. The fractured metacarpals and the occupational markers to the phalanges are indicators."

Booth felt relief wash over him. True that Jacob Broadsky had once been a friend and comrade—but after he took his shot at Bones—Booth wanted him gone for good. "You're sure?"

"Yes," She approached him slowly and whispered in his ear. "He has the same markers on his metatarsals as you do. His feet were wrapped and beaten like yours at one time… are you alright?"

Booth held her close as the others watched on. She was worried about him when it was her who needed protecting, "I'm good, Bones. You're here. I'm good."

Brennan smiled at him and turned back to Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Sweets. "After taking occupancy in a basement for the last week, I find that I would very much like to meet all of you for a celebratory meal."

"Sounds great! We're buying," Angela smiled and hugged her friend. "Well, Hodgins is buying."

"Dr. Brennan… you know I still haven't given your job away yet…" Cam hoped Brennan knew what she was implying.

"I know. Did I not give you a sufficient list of replacements?" Brennan was oblivious.

"No… so please come back," Cam smiled at her. Sometime it was better if she just wrote things out.

"I would like that." The two women smiled and hugged before everyone left and suddenly Brennan was alone with Booth on the forensic platform. She'd missed all of this—how had she ever thought it rational to leave? "Are you ready to go, Booth?"

"Yeah, yeah… just hold on a second, Bones. After we have lunch with everyone I've got to talk to you about something."

"What, Booth?" He was looking at her seriously but she was having problems reading the meaning behind it.

"I'll explain later, okay?"

"I find that your tone is making me nervous, Booth…"

He reached and took her hand in his, "Don't be, alright? Now come on, let's go split a milkshake. Hodgins is buying."

They walked hand in hand out of the lab.

* * *

**RIP Max... sad to kill him off but I had too. HOWEVER- look who's got her job back!**

**Review!**

**Oh... and don't worry... Booth isn't going to pull a Brennan and keep this from her. He's going too tell her.**


	74. The Life after the Death

**Here's the next chapter... trying to update more frequently now. Only... 5 more chapters left!**

**This is a really really really good one.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Booth had just finished lighting the candles when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Brennan had gone to the lab that evening to reclaim her office while he had snuck home to prepare a nice evening for the two of them. He'd ordered a large meal from her favorite restaurant and bought a couple candles for the table. Booth knew he was going to have to tell her about her father that evening—so he wasn't trying to go too romantic. Mostly he just wanted to create a safe and loving place for her to hear the devastating news. With the knock on the door, he knew his time was up.

"Hey," Booth opened his door to find Brennan waiting on the other side; an over night bag in hand. "Come on in."

Brennan was immediately struck by the delicious smell of food and the dim candle light, "What's going on, Booth?"

"Oh… I just wanted to do something nice for you," he was slightly embarrassed but pleased that she noticed.

She smiled and turned back to him, "Thank you, Booth." A light kiss to his lips.

"So how was moving your stuff back to your office?" he led her to the couch and the meal that sat on the coffee table before them.

"Oh… it was fine. I'm not done yet," Brennan could see he was nervous and actually had little interest in the state of her office. "You wanted to talk to me about something, Booth?"

"Yeah…" Booth turned his attention to the food; unable to look into her unknowing blue eyes. "Why don't we eat first? We'll talk after." Booth handed her a glass of wine.

Brennan instantly put the glass back down, "I would prefer that you tell me now, because I find that I also have something I want to tell you, and I feel to anxious to wait until after our meal."

"You can tell me now, Bones. You don't have to wait."

"No, but it was you who brought up having to discuss something first… so I would not like to interject," Brennan placed her hand on his knee. "Booth… is this about my dad?"

Booth took her hand and pulled her closer too him. If she needed to know now, he'd tell her. "Yeah, Bones, it is."

"Okay…" She dug her head into his shoulder and prepared herself.

"When Cam called me this morning, she mentioned that another body was found with Broadsky's. I asked her to compare the DNA to your father… it was a match," Booth could feel her grip his shirt a little harder. "I'm so sorry, Bones. I'm really, really sorry."

A few tears slid down her cheeks and on to his shirt. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought this was a possibility, "Its okay, Booth."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought telling you here might be better than at the lab," he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Booth hated seeing how sad she was, but he was relieved that she didn't seem to be upset with him.

"No, Booth. I understand. Thank you."

"He was a good man, Bones. Please don't doubt that. He really loved you."

"I know he did, Booth," she looked up at him with her tear stained eyes. Booth could only marvel at the change in her—just when he thought he knew her—she'd surprise him.

"What did you want to tell me, Bones?" He wasn't sure if this was an appropriate subject change—hopefully her news wouldn't be as bad as his.

Brennan pulled away from his arms slightly; a smile beaming through all the tears she'd just shed, "Yes. Before we went to Canada for the body farm case—before we broke up—I went to the OB/GYN." Her sad state had just taken a turn for the giddy. "I wanted to know the state of my fertility—what my chances were of conceiving. They sent me the results after I got back, but I hadn't read them because at that point we were no longer together… but I read them today, Booth."

Booth couldn't help but smile; he already knew the answer, "Oh, yeah?"

"There appears to be no reason why I shouldn't be able to conceive again," she smiled as he pulled her into his lap; her arms draped over his neck as he kissed her hungrily. "I was thinking, maybe, sometime in the future, we could try. Perhaps not now… but in the future."

Booth couldn't stop kissing her, "You just say the words, baby! Here," Boot grabbed their glasses of wine. "Let's toast to it."

Brennan took her glass and clanked it against Booth's. He drank. But she didn't. "That's not all, Booth. This past week… there was no form of contraceptive used when we had relations—also—I was ovulating. It's statistically likely, that I may already be pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby?" Booth smiled and cradled her in his arms as if she was a baby.

"I don't know yet. I might be… I bought a test. We can try it in a couple days."

"You think you're pregnant, don't you?" Booth was teasing her. She didn't like to jump to conclusions—but he could tell her in her eyes.

"I don't know! But… I am very pleased with your reaction," she held him close for a long sweet kiss. "I think we should continue to use some form of contraception incase I'm not. I don't know if now is the best time for us to be starting a family. But if we are… already… I am very happy."

* * *

**So we might have a baby Bones!**

**I'm paying you guys back for all the angst with these last chapters. You'll love them but there will still be surprises! AND ONE HUGE SURPRISE YOU'VE NEVER SCENE COMING!**

**Review!**


	75. Words on the Line

**A sweet little chapter... the countdown continues... 4 more chapters till the end! Well take it back... maybe 5...**

* * *

It had been a lovely service for her father.

All her friends and colleagues had shown up to pay their respects along with her brother and his family. Booth had taken care of most of the arrangements for her- all but the large bouquet of yellow daffodils that lay on top of his casket. Daffodils were her mother's favorite; Brennan had memories of her father bringing them home to her mother on special occasions. On mother's day her father would buy them for her and Russ to give to their mom; all the memories were right in front of her. This had been the first time since she was fifteen that her whole family had been together, even if it was just the remains of her parents. Brennan reached down to her abdomen and held it- for all she knew she could be a parent as well at this moment- a terrifying and exhilarating thought.

She turned around to see Booth saying goodbye to their friends in the parking lot of the cemetery; she knew he was purposely hanging back to give her some privacy to pay her last respects. When the last car was gone he looked up to see her staring at him; she gave him a small nod to indicate that he should join her.

"I'm trying to saying something but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to start," she looked at Booth frustratedly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm a genius. I've written several best selling novels- why is this so difficult for me? It's not like they can hear me or even know that I'm here."

"You just speak from the heart, Bones," He kissed her temple. "Once you get started it will get easier."

Brennan took a deep breath to prepare herself, "Dad... Booth, this is ridiculous. I don't want to do this. Can we just go home?"

"Temperance, if you really don't want to do this we can go home. But I think you do, you're just a little frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated. I just think this is a complete waste of time!" even she knew she wasn't very convincing.

"What if I start for you? Huh? I'll start and then you can take over," Booth wasn't going to let her walk away from this so easily. It was good for her- they both knew it.

"Fine," she relinquished to him. "Go ahead."

"Okay..." Boot had already spoken at the funeral... he wasn't sure what else he had to say... but he'd give it his best shot. "Hey Max, Booth and Tempe here..."

"You're not very adept at this either," Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "You like you're leaving a voicemail."

"Hey- relax alright? I'm just getting started," Booth shrugged his shoulders to relax himself. "Your daughter is being a little difficult today..."

"Booth..."

"Don't interrupt," he playfully nudged her before refocusing his attention back to Max. "She's a little upset, but you'd be proud to see how well she's holding up. You raised a tough daughter, Max. But really... I can see how heartbroken she is about all of this. We both are. I know we didn't always agree, Max; some punches were thrown. But I always saw you as a pretty honorable man. You took care of your family the best you knew how with what you were given. I know you really hurt this woman standing next to me- but I'm really glad you did."

"Booth?"

Booth ignored her and continued, "She wouldn't be the woman I love today if she was any different. Maybe that's selfish of me, I don't know. I love her the way she is- everything about her. You had... even if she doesn't like to admit it... you did a great deal in making her the woman that she is today. She's strong- and she has the most beautiful heart- even though she doesn't know it. Thank you, Max."

"Thank you Booth," She leaned in close to hold him.

"You think you're ready to say something?"

Brennan nodded. She could do this now, "Hi... Dad." But then she faulted. So many things were going through her head she didn't know how to pick just one, "Booth may have impregnated me."

"Bones!" Booth turned to her suddenly shocked. "Do you have to say that?"

"What, Booth? It's true. I wanted to tell him," she looked at him quizzically, she thought she had started off well.

"Do you have to say it like that?" the word 'impregnated' just sounded dirty to Booth.

"What? Its not like I'm telling him how we did it- he can't even hear me!"

"Just continue, Bones..." Truth be told Booth was embarrassed.

"Okay..." Brennan huffed and then tried to find her place again. "I really wish that you could be her for this, Dad. If I am pregnant... I don't actually know if I am... I will probably find out soon... anyway... I've been thinking a lot about the times I used to see you with Russ and his girls. You were a very good grandfather- and it upsets me that you won't be here for my children. Or child. I don't know how many I'll have. One seems..." Brennan tried to keep herself from getting on a tangent. "I just really wish that you were here for that. And mom too..." A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Booth, I don't want to do this anymore. Can we go home?"

Booth took her into his arms and laid his chin over the top of her head, "Yeah, I'll take you home. You did great. It will get easier... I promise."

She had no idea but Booth couldn't have been prouder of her at that moment.

* * *

**I tried to to making it too cheesy but I think it slipped in anyway...**

**Review!**


	76. Two Parts in the Whole

**So this was a really fun one too write...**

**It kind of parrells what just happened on the show... but it's still different.**

**ENJOY! Only 3 more chapters left!**

**Review!**

* * *

Finally the end of one of the most trying weeks for her came. Actually, it was more like the end to one of the most trying months. In the past couple weeks her life and changed and rearranged itself so drastically that she almost forgot which way was up. She should have found solace and knowing that it was all over. Statistically, the events of the past month were extremely unlikely to repeat themselves again in the knew one. The storm was over and she- they- had made it through. Finally things were settling and the pace of her life seemed to be right on target. This all should have been a comfort, but that was lost on her as she stared at the test in her hand.

Positive.

She had taken the test knowing it was a likely result but seeing it tangibly wasn't an experience she was ready for. It had only been two weeks since the incident- she really hadn't been expecting to an answer so quickly- but there it was. She couldn't even fully process the news, let alone decipher how she felt about it. The only thing she could think was, 'Booth is going to be so upset that I didn't wait for him'. They'd promised one another to take it together but as she waited for him to pick her up from the Jeffersonian, her curiosity got the better of her. She hadn't planned on taking it when she went to the bathroom, but when she was alone in the stall, something took over her. Booth was going to be so upset.

She quietly shoved the test back into her purse. Maybe she could buy another one if she left now- one they could take together- and thus she wouldn't rob him of this moment. Maybe if she took it again, with him around, she would be able to understand how she felt more clearly. It all seemed very dishonest to her, though. She left the stall and went to the sink to wash her hands; grateful that she was the only one in there. She needed a moment or two to properly compose herself before returning to work and that couldn't happen in the presence of another.

But then... it occured to her...

She wasn't alone at that moment. Inside her abdomen there was a fetus growing that would eventually be a baby in her arms. She was more than a woman now, she was a vessel for another life. A chill ran up her spine as she stared at herself in the mirror; having a child was nothing expectational but it was certainly not something she'd expected from herself six years ago. Brennan pulled up her shirt slightly and admired her stomach in the mirror; she was terrified but some how she felt whole.

Worried that Booth would be waiting for her, she lowered her shirt and headed out of the bathroom. She shook the thoughts of her pregnancy at the door and tried to regain some sense of normalcy. But she soon discovered that would be disrupted.

"Bones!," Booth was running towards her from the inside of the lab. "Where have you been? Angela's water just broke. I'm bringing the car around to take her and Hodgins to the hospital. We can get there a lot faster with my siren."

Brennan didn't move she just stared at him. This was the father of her child.

"Bones! Come on, what are you doing? Chop, chop! Its baby time!" Booth had flown past her already.

Brennan took a deep breath and quickly followed after her- her brain finally processing that her best friend had just gone into labor.

There ride to the hospital had been a particularly distressing one. Angela was wincing in pain and Hodgins was little above a nervous wreck as he held her hand for support in the back seat. Brennan was in a complete trance of anxiety as she watched her friends from the rear-view mirror. Soon this would be her and Booth? She couldn't help but feel distressed and a little bit bad that she was more wrapped up in the news of her own pregnancy than her best friends.

"We'll be there soon, guys," Booth called back from the drivers seat. He was amazingly calm and focused; Brennan couldn't help but sit and marvel.

When they arrived at the hospital, Angela and Hodgins were quickly whisked away while Booth and Brennan were left to settle into the waiting room. Chances were that they would be there for a couple of hours.

"Can you believe this is actually happening?" Booth looked off happily in the hallway that Angela and Hodgins had disappeared down.

"What's happening?" Brennan looked at him suddenly scared. Did he know about her?

"A Hodgins and Angela baby, Bones!" he was surprised by her confusion.

"Yes, well she has been pregnant for nine months and typically..."

"No, I'm talking about... did you ever think six years ago we'd be sitting in a hospital waiting for Angela and Hodgins to have a baby?" Booth sat back and grinned. "She was so wild and he was so cranky- and now they're having a baby today."

"They look very nervous..." Brennan was still replaying the imagines from the car ride in her mind.

"Well yeah, but just wait till they see that baby..." Booth was recalling in his mind the first time he held Parker; greatest day of his life. "How are you holding up, Bones?"

"I'm fine," She smiled and said awkwardly.

"Come on, Bones. I know what you're thinking about," He moved his fingers to interlace with hers.

"You do?"

"Yeah... you're wondering if we're going to be here in nine months."

Actually she didn't have to wonder. She already knew they would be, "You appear to be very comfortable with this."

"Just wait, Bones. Just wait till you see that baby," He moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

That would have been an optimum place for her to tell him, but she decided against it.

"How about tonight, after we're done here. Let's go home; take a bath; get really relaxed and rip open that test you bought? How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice...Booth..." and it did sound nice to her. Only that she had already ripped open the box.

* * *

**Oh silly Brennan... **

**3 more chapters guys!**

**REivew!**


	77. The Wonder in the Wonderful

**SO THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER! A LOT HAPPENS... So much.. that... there's only ONE chapter left!**

**So here it is... second to last chapter.**

**Review! And thank you too my many loyal readers who've kept up with this story from the beginning. You guys are wonderful!**

* * *

After hours of waiting and a good fifteen minutes of hearing Angela's screams and wails down the hospital hallway; Jack Hodgins finally returned a father. He held in his arms a small baby boy and stood as his friends gathered around for the first glimpse of the newest member in there unconventional family unit. Michael Hodgins.

Brennan couldn't remember the last time she had seen something so beautiful as her eyes began to wet with joy. Silently Booth took her hand in his as they congratulated their friend's new joy and both quietly wondered about their own. Booth had been right; so many of her previous fears were put to rest as she gazed into the curious eyes of her metaphorical nephew. Stealthily she dismissed herself from the group and went off in the direction Hodgins had just emerged from, now she had to go see the mother.

Angela looked exhausted and probably felt even twice as tired as she looked. Her hair was drenched in sweat and every muscle in her body felt twice as heavy, but a smile emerged on her face as Brennan entered her room, "Hey, Sweetie."

"Hey," Brennan spoke quietly. "How are you?"

A small and sincere chuckle escaped Angela, "I'm wonderful."

"He's absolutely beautiful, Ange."

"Yeah, he's pretty prefect..." the glow of new motherhood radiated from her.

"What was it like?" Brennan had to wonder. She could hear Angela's pain all the way down the hallway, she looked exhausted, but talking to her was like talking to a woman who'd found some sort of euphoria.

"It was wonderful. Like a dream. I can't even really describe it..." Angela's head sunk back into her pillow as she tried to take it all in.

"It sounded incredibly painful," Brennan smiled nervously- it looked incredibly painful.

"It was wonderful, Sweetie. Absolutely wonderful," She repeated. "You should try it sometime."

Brennan stared down at the floor and nodded, "Maybe someday."

"You will," Angela closed her eyes... she didn't mean to be rude but she was due for a nice long nap.

Brennan excused herself and began to leave the room when she ran into the new father coming back returning with his baby.

"How's she doing, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked but his eyes never left his son- they hadn't from the moment he was born.

"She's... wonderful, apparently," Brennan smile and reached over to lightly brush the baby's forehead. "Congratulations, Hodgins."

"Thank you," Hodgins eyes finally broke and met Brennan's. "Would you like to be the first to hold him?"

Brennan's heart immediately raced at the proposition, "I... I don't know."

"Come on, Dr. Brennan, don't be scared," Hodgins repositioned his arms and began to hand off the baby if she liked it or not.

"Oh- okay..." suddenly Brennan found a newborn in her arms. She had held children before but a newborn made her a little nervous. "He's looking at me!" a smile and a laugh came over her... this wasn't scary... it was exhilarating.

"This is your, Auntie Bones," Hodgins spoke softley to his son.

"Hi... hi," holding that baby now, she wondered how she was ever so completely against the idea.

After a couple minutes of bliss, Brennan returned the baby to its father and made her way back to the waiting room. She had to tell Booth- she had to tell him now. But when she returned she found him absent from the group. She looked around for a moment- yes- he was certainly gone.

"Cam, where's Booth?"

Cam had been so busy talking with Sweets and Wendel that she hadn't noticed Brennan return, "Oh- he went to the church across the street. He told me to tell you. He said he wouldn't be gone long if you wanted to wait for him here."

Brennan smiled and thanked her but quickly went after the elevator. She didn't want to wait. No more waiting.

On the other side of the hospital was a large Gothic style church that had probably been built in the early 1900's. It was a Catholic church as well as a historical marker for the side of town they were in. It was open at all times of night and day in a tradition of sanctuary- Brennan knew its history but had never gone in until this moment. Entering the church she immediately found Booth sitting in one of the many rows of long benches; he was on his knees praying.

Brennan approached quietly and cautiously not wanting to disturb him; hopefully he wouldn't mind if she sat down next to him. She promised herself to be on good behavior.

"Hey," Booth looked up and smiled at her; he sensed her presence.

"Sorry, I was trying not to interrupt you. Would you like me to wait outside?" Brennan instantly got back on her feet.

But he brought her back down next to him, "No, Bones. I'm all done. It's okay."

"What did you ask for?"

"I was praying for Angela and Hodgin's new baby. And for them," They sat shoulder and shoulder against one another. "Prayed for Parker. Prayed for us..."

"Booth..."

"I know you don't believe in any of this, Bones-" Booth wasn't about to have her bash his pray he just said for her.

"No, Booth... You're right. I don't believe in any of this, but I do appreciate the sentiment, however. Thank you," It was the thought that mattered to her after all.

"You're welcome, Bones. How's Angela doing?"

"She's..." Brennan began to laugh at the memory, "She's wonderful. So is Hodgins."

"Yeah..." Booth grinned and looked at her, "Bones, I want to ask you something. I want to ask you something, again. I've been thinking about it all week. No matter what that test says, I want you to marry me. I know we haven't talked about it since we broke up, and I know that you were having some doubts but... I would still really like to be your husband. And you can say no... its okay if you do. But I thought I would ask now so you don't think I'm doing it out of obligation later. So there it is... what are you thinking?" Booth suddenly felt very nervous at her silence.

Brennan bolted up and began walking down the isle of the church in the direction of a priest that was observing the church ahead. "Excuse me- excuse me! Sir- I mean father- could you marry us?"

No more waiting.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left now!**

**And... After this one is finished... which should be tomorrow... possibly tonight. I will be starting a NEW story.**

**I had another one that I was working on but i kind of just fell apart because I was more focused on this one. The new one will take place directly after Season4 moments after. I always wondered what happened in that time when Booth woke up and thought Brennan was his wife... so it will take off from there and go in a completely different direction. Hope you check that out once it goes up!**


	78. The Beginning in the End

**So here it is... the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Thank you all to my readers and reviewers! Thank you for making my first try at this very fun!**

* * *

"You want to get married now?" the old Catholic bishop repeated as he stared at the couple arm in arm before him.

"Yes," Brennan had as much certainty as she could possibly have at that moment. She loved Booth; she was carrying his child; there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life in a committed and monogamous relationship with him. Mostly she just wanted the title of his wife and for him to be her husband, an antiquated custom- but one she greatly desired.

Booth could tell the priest was apprehensive, frankly he was a little bit too. He certainly hadn't woken up that morning expecting to get married, but as she held his arm, no time seemed better, "Listen, I know it's late, but we're sure."

The bishop looked at them baffled, this wasn't a usual request. "I see... typically we prefer to have our couples go through a couple consoling sessions with one of our priests. We like to keep a low divorce rate at this parish."

"If it was our intention to get divorced, why would we be getting married? That would be completely illogical," Brennan was about to continue until Booth elbowed her. "What? We both acknowledge that its a possibility..."

"A bright young woman," the old man agreed but he wasn't completely swayed. "Eh... how long have to two of you known one another?"

"Six years, actually seven. But we didn't talk to one another for a year after we first met," Booth answered earnestly.

"I didn't like him. I perceived him as rude." Brennan spoke up, she was more than happy to give an entire account of their history.

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome."

"But I'm assuming you like him now, right?" The bishop looked back and fourth between them.

"Yes... why would I want to marry him if I didn't like him?" Brennan looked to Booth, "These questions seem very unnecessary..."

Booth elbowed her again, "He's just doing his job, Bones."

The bishop took a deep breath; they certainly already seemed married. "Are you both in good standing with the church? Are you in good standing with God?"

There was a pause between the couple, this was a tougher question. "I attend mass regularly. Or... I try too. I think I'm in good standing with God. I pray often."

"And what about you, young lady?" The bishop was satisfied by Booth's answer but she remained quite.

"I... I'm pregnant."

Booth looked at her completely shocked, "You are? You're pregnant? Really?"

"You didn't know about this?" the bishop asked but he could certainly tell this was news.

"I was going to tell you later tonight. I took the test earlier today. I'm sorry... I know I was supposed to wait for you..." Brennan was silenced when she felt Booth suddenly wrap his arms around. It seemed he didn't care that she had found out without him.

"We're going to have a baby?" he cradled her body in his. Nothing could have made him happier at that moment.

"Yes," she hated to free him from her arms but there was still a matter at hand to take care of. "I understand that the church does not prefer for children to be born out of wedlock..."

"Well... yes. Actually we prefer for the child to not be conceived out of wedlock... but I guess its a little late for that now," this couple was certainly making an eventful night for the old man. However, he had married many couples in his day, and this certainly seemed like one of the most loving. He watched on as they held one another close; this child would certainly be born into a loving family. "Well, if you would like to, I suppose I could have you married tonight."

The next thirty minutes pasted by in a whirl wind. Booth ran out to the car to grab her ring he kept stashed in his glove box while Brennan filled out the necessary paper work. If someone had asked Temperance Brennan six years ago if she thought she would be one day be pregnant and getting married in a Catholic church, she would have dismissed them as a fool. Yet here she was, signing her single identity away for a shared one.

When the time came, they stood together at the front of the church; fingers intertwined and nervous.

"Seeley Joesph Booth and Temperance Katherine Brennan," The bishop began, "have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"I-" Brennan began to rebuff the last part.

But Booth cut her off, "Don't worry."

The bishop rolled his eyes and continued, "Do you Seeley Joesph Booth take this woman as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Booth looked back into her beautiful blue eyes; every memory of them together began rushing to his mind. The first kiss. Every rescue. All the late night take out. The after case drinks at their bar. The car rides too and from cases. The years of wanting hold her- the pain of not being able too.

"I do."

"Do you Temperance Katherine Brennan take this man as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Brennan felt her stomach suddenly flip. Her whole life was about to greatly change, but as she looked at what the future may hold, her anxiety settled. There would be a baby. Maybe more. A home. A man to sleep next to and wake up with. Someone to hold and hush her. A best friend to be eternally bonded with. A man to give her the love she for years never thought she was worthy of. And that same man she could give the love she never fully believed she possessed.

"I do."

The End.

* * *

**That's it. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!**

**So sad that it had to come to an end but very satisfied with how it ended.**

**I hope you all will author alert me- as I have a new story I will begin working on tomorrow. Be watching for it! It will pick up at the very end of season 4 and deal with what happened directly after Booth woke up from his coma. It will take a different turn than season 5. Please go read it once it's up!**

**Thank you again!**


End file.
